Placer en la cama de una millonaria
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: Nada más ver a Rachel, Quinn Fabray supo que deseaba seducirla y hacerla suya. Sabía que sería una misión difícil que debía planear detenidamente, poniendo en práctica sus grandes dotes de seducción. Rachel era una princesa de hielo: bella, elegante y siempre bajo control. Jamás habría creído que su cuerpo respondería así a la atractiva Quinn Fabray. ATENCIÓN G!P Quinn [Adaptación]
1. Chapter 1

Rachel hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver cómo la pareja que aparecía en la pantalla de la televisión empezaba a arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro.

—Como si la gente de verdad se comportase así —murmuró para sí mientras alargaba la mano para tomar el mando a distancia.  
Si había algo que Rachel no soportaba, eran las escenas de sexo explícito de las películas. Aunque se daba cuenta de que probablemente no fuera la espectadora típica, Rachel estaba bastante segura de que el sexo no era como lo mostraba Hollywood.

Frunció el ceño cuando el hombre levantó a la mujer, ya medio desnuda, la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina y la penetró. O hizo como si la penetrara, porque la cámara enfocaba a sus caras. Cuando empezaron los gruñidos y gemidos, Rachel pulsó con firmeza el botón de apagado. Ya había visto bastante de esas ridiculeces, muchas gracias. Era hora de subir a comprobar si Thomas estaba dormido. Eran más de las nueve y al día siguiente tenía que ir al colegio.

Rachel no había acabado de subir las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono. Echó a correr y, al llegar arriba, se asomó un momento por la puerta de Thomas para comprobar que estaba bien.  
Estaba dormido. Perfecto. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta para no despertar al niño y descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola —saludó, esperando que fuera su madre. Sus amigas estaban todas casadas y tenían hijos, así que estaban todas muy ocupadas a esas horas como para hablar por teléfono.

—Hola, Rachel. Soy Gail —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea—. Gail Robinson.

—Hola, Gail. ¿Qué tal?

—Me he torcido el tobillo —dijo la mujer, desanimada—. Me he resbalado en una cuesta empinada. Llevo un buen rato sentada con un bloque de hielo encima del tobillo, pero sigue hinchadísimo. Me va a ser imposible ir a casa de Quinn Fabray mañana.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Quinn Fabray era una de sus últimos clientes. Sarah, la asistente de Rachel, la había atendido mientras ella estaba de crucero por el Pacífico Sur con Thomas en las últimas vacaciones escolares. La señorita Fabray era soltera y tenía una casa en Terrigal enorme, de suelos cerámicos que se tardaba siglos en limpiar. También quería que le cambiaran las sábanas y las toallas, y que le hicieran la colada, la plancharan y colocaran, cosa no habitual.

El servicio que su empresa ofrecía era de cuatro horas de trabajo y cubría la limpieza de suelos, baños y cocina. Nada de coladas, porque requería mucho tiempo, ni de limpieza de ventanas, que podía ser peligrosa.

Pero, al parecer, esa mujer había convencido a Sarah para encontrar a alguien que se encargara del trabajo extra igualmente. Gail tardaba cinco horas en hacerlo todo y «Totally Clean Enterprises» recibía ciento cincuenta dólares por ello, y Gail, ciento veinte. Sus tarifas eran muy competitivas.

—Siento dejarte tirada con tan poco tiempo —dijo Gail disgustada.

—No te preocupes. Conseguiré a alguien.

—¿Un viernes?

Rachel sabía por qué Gail era escéptica. Los viernes eran los días de más trabajo para las limpiadoras, pues todo el mundo quería tener su casa limpia para el fin de semana. Aunque Rachel tenía un par de personas a las que recurrir si estaba desesperada, temía que, al no haber recibido el estricto curso de formación de la empresa, no lo hicieran del todo bien con una cliente tan exigente.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. Lo haré yo misma. Y Gail, no te preocupes por el dinero. No dejarás de cobrar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sé muy bien lo justa que estás de dinero en este momento.

El marido de Gail había perdido su trabajo hacía pocas semanas y necesitaban de verdad el dinero que ella ganaba.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —contestó, ahogada  
Rachel hizo una mueca. Por favor, que no empiece a llorar...

—¿Irás mañana al cole a recoger a los niños? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Sí.

—Bien. Te daré el dinero entonces.

—Vaya... no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. Y menos a las otras chicas. No vaya a echar a perder mi reputación de sargento. Pensarán que me estoy ablandando y se aprovecharán de mí.

—Imposible —rió Gail—. Tienes una fama muy sólida, y tu aspecto acompaña.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Además, siempre estás tan perfecta... es un poco intimidante.

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Yo soy así.

No era la primera vez que Rachel oía esa crítica. De sus amigas, de su madre y hasta de su esposo... cuando vivía.  
Brody se quejaba todo el tiempo de su compulsiva necesidad de que todo estuviera siempre perfecto: la casa, el jardín, ella misma, el bebé, él...

—¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? —le había dicho en más de una ocasión—. No te pareces en nada a tu madre, y yo creía que las chicas se parecían a sus madres.

Rachel se estremeció al pensar en parecerse a su madre.  
A pesar de las protestas de Brody, ella estaba convencida de que a él no le hubiera gustado que se pareciera a su madre; a él le gustaba llevar a gente a casa, y que tanto la casa como ella estuvieran siempre perfectas.

—Por cierto, no tengo las llaves de la señorita Fabray —dijo Gail, haciendo regresar a Rachel de nuevo al presente—. Siempre está en casa los viernes, así que llamo al timbre y ella me abre.  
Rachel frunció los labios. No le gustaba tener a los clientes cerca cuando limpiaba.

—Es escritora o algo así —continuó Gail—. Trabaja en casa.

—Comprendo.

—No te preocupes. No te molestará. Apenas sale de su estudio más que para hacer café. Por cierto, no intentes limpiar su estudio: a mí me lo dejó muy claro la primera vez que fui allí.

—Mejor. Una habitación menos que limpiar.

—Eso exactamente pensé yo.

—¿Qué tal se aparca?

Terrigal era el mejor sitio para vivir en la Costa Central. Estaba a sólo una hora y media al norte de Sidney, y era muy turístico: había playas bonitas, tiendas buenas y cafeterías, además de un hotel de cinco estrellas frente al mar. El problema era la escasez de plazas de aparcamiento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Gail—. Hay unas cuantas plazas libres para visitantes en la parte trasera del edificio. Tienes la dirección, ¿verdad? Está en la calle principal, en la mitad de la colina, más o menos, justo después de pasar el Crowne Plaza.

—Lo encontraré. Ahora tengo que dejarte, Gail. Tengo que arreglar muchas cosas por aquí para poder irme mañana tranquila.  
Terrigal estaba a casi cincuenta minutos de donde vivía ella, en Tumbi Umbi. Si dejaba a Thomas en clase a las nueve, podría empezar a limpiar a las nueve y media, acabar a las dos y media, y recoger a Thomas a las tres.

—Te veré a la salida del cole mañana. Hasta luego.

Rachel colgó y bajó las escaleras pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer: cargar el lavavajillas, tender la ropa, limpiar el suelo, planchar el uniforme de Thomas, preparar la comida del día siguiente, decidir qué ponerse.

Mientras ponía en marcha el lavavajillas, Rachel empezó a pensar. Las casas en Terrigal no eran precisamente baratas, así que probablemente, su dueña sería rica. Gail había dicho que era escritora, y estaba claro que tenía que ser una escritora de éxito. O no. Quinn Fabray podía ser una rica joven que hubiera heredado el dinero y se dedicara a escribir por afición.

Cuando Rachel empezó a preguntarse si sería guapa, decidió echar el freno. ¿A ella qué le importaba si era guapa o no?  
No tenía ninguna intención de volver a salir con nadie en su vida. No tenía ninguna razón a favor y sí muchas en contra. Dejar entrar a alguien en su vida significaría que, tarde o temprano, esa persona querría sexo y la dura realidad era que a Rachel no le gustaba el sexo. Ni le gustaría nunca, así que sería mejor dejar de mentir.

Encontraba el sexo algo desagradable y nada placentero. No le resultaba del todo repulsivo, pero estaba cerca. Ya sospechó la impresión que le produciría cuando su madre le puso al corriente de los secretos de la vida, cuando tenía diez años, sospecha que no hizo más que crecer en su adolescencia y que fue finalmente confirmada a los diecinueve, cuando por fin accedió a acostarse con Brody, después de haberse prometido, y sólo porque sabía que lo perdería si no lo hacía.

El pensó entonces que ella se acostumbraría progresivamente a hacer el amor, y que le acabaría gustando, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Durante su matrimonio, el sexo se fue haciendo cada vez más escaso, sobre todo desde el nacimiento de Thomas. No resultaba sorprendente que ella no se hubiera vuelto a quedar embarazada.

Rachel se quedó destrozada tras la trágica muerte de su esposo; ella tenía veinticinco años y Brody, veintiocho. Ella lo amaba a su manera, pero nunca sintió deseos de volver a aquello.

No quería volver a sentirse culpable por algo que no podía controlar, porque sabía que no podía obligarse a que le gustara el sexo. Por eso, lo más sensato era permanecer célibe, aunque eso significara sentirse sola a veces. Últimamente se sentía bastante sola. Era extraño, pues tenía más trabajo que nunca, y Thomas tampoco le daba tregua.  
Después de acabar la jornada laboral, tenía que llevarlo a sus entrenamientos y clases extraescolares. Pero por la noche, cuando el niño se iba a dormir, ella añoraba tener alguien con quien hablar o que le hiciera compañía cuando veía la televisión.

Su único consuelo era la lectura. Le encantaba leer, sobre todo novelas de acción. Le gustaba cómo la sacaban de su vulgar rutina y la llevaban a un mundo de emociones y suspenso. Sus favoritas en aquel momento eran una serie de novelas de suspenso escritas por una escritora australiana: Nicole Freeman.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel nunca había leído nada igual, tan absorbente que le costaba dejar de leer. En los últimos meses se había leído los cinco libros que componían la colección hasta el momento. Por desgracia, había acabado el último hacía pocos días y se lo había pasado a su madre. Le costaba dormir cuando no tenía un buen libro entre manos, y el que había sacado de la biblioteca el día anterior resultaba soso, comparado con el fascinante mundo de Hal Hunter.

—Seguro que me vendrá bien limpiar esa casa mañana —se dijo—. Acabaré agotada y dormiré bien.

Entonces se le ocurrió que debía llamar a Quinn Fabray para informarle de los planes del día siguiente. Podría resultar un poco extraño que una persona distinta apareciera en su puerta al día siguiente sin avisar.  
Rachel puso en marcha el lavavajillas y subió al piso de arriba. Esa vez fue a la cuarta habitación de la casa que había convertido en un pequeño despacho cuando puso en marcha la empresa. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que cupiera su ordenador.  
Enseguida encontró el archivo del cliente y marcó su número.

—¿Sí? —contestó una voz profunda, impaciente y algo gruñona.

—¿Señorita Fabray? —preguntó Rachel, sentada en su silla, con su voz más formal—. ¿La señorita Quinn Fabray?

—Soy yo. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Mi nombre es Rachel. Rachel Berry, de...

—Basta. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero estoy harta de llamadas de telemarketing a todas horas del día y de la noche. Este es mi número privado y lo uso para llamadas personales. Si quiero algo, voy y lo compro, directamente en la tienda. Ni siquiera compro por internet. Y tampoco contesto a encuestas. ¿Se lo he dejado claro?

Como el agua, pensó Rachel, sintiéndose a la vez comprensiva y molesta. A ella también le molestaba recibir llamadas de vendedores telefónicos, y había empezado a dejar a un lado la educación cuando llamaban por las tardes. Pero ella podía haber tenido la decencia de asegurarse de que iba a intentar vender algo para decir eso... Rachel abrió la boca para identificarse cuando oyó el inconfundible clic de fin de llamada.  
Giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando el auricular. ¡Le había colgado! ¡Qué imbécil!  
Después de colgar de un golpe, Rachel se quedó un minuto entero sentada en la silla masticando su rabia. Nunca en su vida le habían colgado el teléfono. ¡Nunca!  
Su mente le decía que no se lo tomara de modo personal, pero era complicado no hacerlo. Ella había sido muy, pero que muy maleducada.

¿Qué hacer? Probablemente volviera a colgarle el teléfono si intentaba llamarla de nuevo, y si lo hacía, a ella le sentaría fatal. Rachel echó un vistazo a su hoja de datos. No tenía dirección de correo electrónico, o no había querido dársela. Estaba claro que era una de esas personas celosas de su intimidad. O no le gustaban los ordenadores. O internet. Tal vez escribiera a mano.  
Tenía un número de fax; podía enviarle un fax explicándole los cambios del día siguiente, pero Rachel se rebeló contra aquello. No quería darle a Quinn Fabray ese trato correcto que ella no le había dado por teléfono, aunque desconociera su identidad.  
No, se presentaría delante de su puerta por la mañana y observaría con gran placer su rostro avergonzado cuando le explicara quién era.

Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando cruzó el puente que llevaba a Terrigal. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea no haber llamado a Quinn Fabray la noche anterior. Tomó aliento y trató de relajarse diciéndose que no tenía por qué ir mal. Aquello no era más que otro trabajo de limpieza, y además, sería cosa de una vez, por suerte.  
Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Rachel observó desde lo alto de la colina la playa de Terrigal. Hacía siglos que no iba por allí. Cuando iba con Thomas a la playa, normalmente iba a Wamberal o a Shelly's Beach. La playa de Terrigal estaba muy protegida por su forma cóncava, y sus aguas eran muy tranquilas; ideal para familias y turistas, pero poco apropiada para un niño de nueve años amante del surf. Pero tenía que reconocer que era preciosa, sobre todo en los días de sol. Aunque era primavera, ya había gente bañándose y aún más tomando el sol en la arena dorada. Era fácil de comprender por qué la gente de Sidney compraba casas allí, con vistas al mar y a la línea de la costa.

Cuando Rachel dobló la esquina y vio el edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Quinn Fabray, se dio cuenta de que tendría esas maravillosas vistas.  
La tensión nerviosa de Rachel volvió al verse frente a la entrada. Pulsó el botón del intercomunicador de su piso y esperó:

—Sube, Gail —dijo una voz femenina.

Rachel abrió la boca para explicar que no era Gail, pero se oyó un zumbido en la puerta y ella tuvo que empujar con rapidez. Empezaba a estar realmente irritada con los modales de aquella mujer, pero se detuvo un segundo para intentar calmar su agitado corazón. ¿Era normal que la afectase tanto? Normalmente ella no se tomaba los «problemas» con los clientes tan a pecho.  
Tenía que dar un aspecto sereno, así que tomó aire y miró a su alrededor: el portal era amplio, cubierto de mármol y muy luminoso. El edificio estaba construido sin escatimar en gastos, pensó Rachel, y fue hacia las escaleras para subir hasta el piso más alto.  
Era la única casa del piso, y la puerta estaba frente a las escaleras, justo al lado de un espejo decorativo.  
Antes de poder mirarse en él más que un segundo, la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer alta, rubia y muy en forma, vestida con unos ajustados vaqueros y una camiseta de seda blanca.  
Quinn Fabray, pensó Rachel, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla mejor.  
No era tan guapa, aunque tampoco tenía con qué compararla, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con mujeres. Pero era atractiva a pesar de su pelo desaliñado y los ojos color miel y casi fríos que la miraron de arriba abajo.  
—No eres Gail —fueron sus primeras palabras, dichas con su ya habitual falta de delicadez.  
Rachel apretó los dientes, pero mantuvo una apariencia seria.

—Tiene toda la razón —fue su fría respuesta—. Soy Rachel Berry, de "Totally Clean Enterprises". Gail se torció un tobillo ayer y no podía venir hoy. Intenté explicarle este cambio de planes anoche por teléfono, pero me colgó.

Ella no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto. Simplemente, se encogió de hombros.  
—Lo siento. Tenía que haber dicho quién era desde el principio.

Si aquello fueran unas olimpiadas de las disculpas, la suya no habría llegado ni a cuartos de final.  
—No es que me diera mucho tiempo —respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero no se preocupe. He venido para hacer el trabajo.

—Tiene que estar de broma.

—Nada de eso — Rachel apretó más los dientes.

Ella volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo, esa vez con expresión escéptica.

—¿Va a limpiar así vestida?

—No veo por qué no —fue la gélida respuesta de Rachel.

Ella nunca había creído que una limpiadora tenía que tener mal aspecto. Aquel día llevaba unos pantalones ajustados blancos, como sus deportivas, y una camiseta color gris. Llevaba su morena melena recogida con un coletero, como siempre que limpiaba, y sus únicas joyas eran una cadena, un reloj fino y unos pendientes de perlas. Su maquillaje era tan sutil como su perfume. En el amplio bolso de paja llevaba, además de su comida, baja en calorías, y una botella de agua, un delantal azul y dos pares de guantes de goma.

—Le aseguro que dejaré su casa impecable sin mancharme la ropa —le informó.

—¿Sabes qué? Te creo.

Rachel contuvo una respuesta brusca y estuvo a punto de decir que era la dueña de la empresa, pero se quedó callada y entró en la casa cuando ella le hizo un gesto con la mano.  
Al ver el amplio salón, Rachel olvidó parte de su enfado. Caminó hasta estar en el centro de la sala, como llevada allí por alguna fuerza de atracción; aquél era el tipo de lugar que ella había soñado con poseer algún día. Casi suspiró al ver los enormes ventanales tintados, las increíbles vistas, los preciosos suelos de mármol color crema, y las líneas limpias del mobiliario. No había lugar para excesos, y sí para la clase y el lujo. Caros sofás de piel color crema, mesitas auxiliares de madera clara y alfombras a juego. Nada desentonaba.  
Desde pequeña, a Rachel le desagradaban los colores chillones. No le gustaban ni en la ropa ni en decoración, y no soportaba las últimas modas de los naranjas brillantes, azules eléctricos y verdes lima.

—Soy consciente de que hay mucho suelo que fregar —dijo ella, situándose detrás de Rachel—, pero Gail no tenía problema.

Rachel se dio la vuelta, aliviada al pensar que ella no se había dado cuenta de que envidiaba su casa.  
—Yo tampoco tendré ningún problema —dijo ella—. Llevo años limpiando casas.

—No dejas de sorprenderme. Tienes aspecto de no haberte roto una uña en la vida...

—Las apariencias pueden engañar, señorita Fabray.

—Por favor, llámame Quinn. Ahora, unas pocas instrucciones antes de volver al trabajo. ¿Estás al corriente de lo que tienes que hacer?

—¿Aparte de limpiar el suelo, cambiar las sábanas y toallas, hacer la colada, ponerla en la secadora y recogerla después?

Ella levantó las cejas y pareció disgustada al no haberla pillado desprevenida.

—Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas en el cuarto de la lavadora —le dijo— Mi habitación es la última puerta a la izquierda por ese pasillo —dijo, señalando su derecha— Mi estudio es la primera puerta. ¿Te advirtió Gail de que no me gusta que me molesten mientras trabajo?

—Sí. Dijo que es usted escritora o algo así.

Rachel estuvo a punto de preguntar qué escribía, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Siempre enseñaba a sus limpiadoras novatas que no tuvieran muchas familiaridades con sus clientes, y menos si eran hombres y estaban en la casa mientras ellas limpiaban.  
Quinn sonrió de una extraña manera.  
—Sí. Algo así es lo que mejor me describe.

El sonido del teléfono provocó que su sonrisa se torciera en una mueca.

—¡Maldición! Tenía que haber encendido el contestador. Tengo que ir a contestar —dijo, echando a andar hacia el pasillo de su derecha—. Tal vez no me veas luego —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Tengo que cumplir con una fecha de entrega y voy muy ajustada. Te he dejado el dinero en la encimera de la cocina. Márchate sin más cuando acabes.

Cuando desapareció en su estudio, Rachel se sintió decepcionada. Estaba disfrutando de la conversación, y eso no dejó de sorprenderla. ¿Qué había tenido de especial? ¿O qué tenía ella de especial?  
Absolutamente nada, decidió, y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar el cuarto de la lavadora.

* * *

**¡Hola! Esto ha sido rápido ¿no? hahaha Bueno, dejo el capítulo 2 y aprovecho para decir que actualizaré dos veces por semana (probablemente Lunes y Jueves) Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer la historia. Un saludo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn se dejó caer en su silla, frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

—Quinn Fabray.

—Quinn, soy Sue.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que serías tú —dijo con acidez. Sue no se había convertido en una de las agentes literarias más prestigiosas dejando que sus autores le fallaran. Era la cuarta vez que llamaba aquella semana.

—¿Has acabado ya el libro?

—Estoy en el último capítulo.

—Tu editora de Londres me ha vuelto a llamar. Me ha dicho que, si no lo tiene a finales de esta semana, no podrá hacer que llegue a las librerías a tiempo para el verano en Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Ventas más bajas.

—Llegaré a tiempo, Sue. Esta noche lo tendrás.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—¿Te he decepcionado alguna vez?

—No, pero es porque no te dejo un respiro. Y eso me lleva al motivo de mi llamada. La cena de entrega anual de los premios literarios es esta noche. Eres la favorita para llevarse el trofeo de la Pistola de Oro, así que, vendrás, ¿no?

—Nada conseguirá impedírmelo, Sue.

Aunque no le gustaban aquellas galas de entrega de premios, lo cierto era que estaba deseando hacer un poco de vida social. Hacía semanas que no salía de casa, que no se acostaba con una mujer... se había dado cuenta de ello en cuanto abrió la puerta esa mañana y encontró a una morena increíble frente a ella en lugar de a la regordeta y hogareña Gail.  
A pesar de su aparente frialdad, Rachel Berry le había recordado que la vida era algo más que trabajo. La pena era que estaba casada: Quinn era muy observadora, y no se le había escapado la fina alianza de oro que lucía en la mano izquierda.

—¡Quinn! ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, sí... perdona, me había despistado un poco.

—Pensando en el último capítulo, espero.

—Tooodo el tiempo.

Quinn odiaba los últimos capítulos. Su deseo era acabar las historias con una escena de «felices para siempre», pero eso no quedaría bien en un libro de Hal Hunter, especialmente a esa altura de la colección. Quinn necesitaba algún gesto anti heroico para acabar, pues no podía dejar que sus lectores creyeran que Hal era un santo sólo porque siempre les diera a los malos su merecido.

Sabía que era el lado oscuro de Hal lo que atraía a sus fans. Les gustaba que Hal hiciera lo que ellos nunca se atreverían a hacer. Les gustaba su falta de piedad y su sentido firme de la justicia y la venganza.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, Sue.

—De acuerdo, pero una cosa más acerca de mañana. ¿Podrías traer a una chica que haya leído al menos un libro en su vida esta vez?

Quinn se echó a reír. La chica morena a la que había llevado a la entrega de premios el año anterior no era muy despierta, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de eso cuando la conoció en Bondi Beach y la invitó a la gala. En aquel momento, en lo que más se había fijado era en lo bien que llenaba el bikini. Al final de la noche, el deseo que al principio había sentido por ella, se había desvanecido por completo y la había llevado a casa directamente, para gran decepción de la chica.

—Hmm. Probablemente iré sola.

—Difícil de creer: Quinn Fabray sin una morena del brazo.

—No salgo sólo con morenas —protestó ella.

—Sí que lo haces. Igual que Hal

Quinn levantó las cejas. No se había dado cuenta. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía a ninguna morena espectacular en su vida en aquel momento, aparte de la preciosa chica que estaba limpiando su casa en aquel momento. Si no estuviera casada...

Mucha gente consideraba a Quinn una mujeriega sin límites, pero lo cierto era que sí los había, y las mujeres casadas para ella estaban fuera de su alcance, por atractivas que fueran.  
Por otro lado, Hal sí que era un mujeriego sin remedio. Al «héroe» de los libros de Quinn le habría traído sin cuidado que Rachel Berry estuviera casada.  
Ese último pensamiento hizo que se encendiera una luz en la cabeza de Quinn.

—Sue, tengo que colgar. He tenido una idea brillante para mi último capítulo.

—¿Ha sido algo que yo te he dicho?

—Nada en absoluto. Te veré mañana.

Quinn colgó y se sentó a trabajar con fuerzas renovadas. Sonriendo traviesa, hizo que Hal acabara con sus opciones a héroe seduciendo a la preciosa camarera morena del hotel que había acudido a cambiarle las sábanas. Ella estaba casada, por supuesto, pero olvidó completamente a su marido cuando Hal empezó a seducirla. La chica sabía que la estaba utilizando, pero la fiera pasión de sus besos resultó irresistible. Se sintió incapaz de decirle que no, incapaz de resistirse a él.

Hal le hizo el amor varias veces, obligándola a hacer cosas que ella no había hecho nunca antes, pero hasta ella se sorprendió de su inesperada pasión.

En la última página, ella se empezaba a vestir. Después, inclinándose sobre la cama, le dio un beso a Hal en el hombro, sobre su tatuaje. Él no se movió. Fingió estar dormido. Ya no la deseaba y ella lo sabía. La chica suspiró al salir de la habitación, y sólo entonces, Hal se dio la vuelta en la cama para tomar un cigarrillo de la mesilla de noche. Lo encendió y aspiró profundamente. Su mirada era gélida.

—«¡Ya está!» —murmuró Quinn a la vez que escribía «FIN».

Copió el trabajo en dos discos y puso uno en el cajón superior de su escritorio y otro en una caja fuerte que había mandado construir en el cajón inferior. Volvería a leerlo esa tarde antes de enviarlo a Londres, pero estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien.

Por supuesto, su editora se enfadaría muchísimo. Siempre protestaba porque su héroe se estaba deteriorando demasiado, pero ella capearía el temporal y se saldría con la suya. Y sus lectores estarían encantados.  
Quinn rió al pensar en la reacción de Hollywood. Si no les gustaba, peor para ellos. Sue había hecho un buen trabajo al vender los derechos de todos los libros de Hal Hunter, escritos y por escribir, a un importante estudio cinematográfico, pero además, les obligó a firmar un contrato desmesurado según el cual se comprometían a que el guión de las películas se ajustara a los libros originales. No habría cambios en los títulos, en los argumentos, en los lugares de ambientación ni en los personajes. Y nada de cambios en los finales.

Quinn se preguntó a quién seleccionarían para hacer el papel de la chica morena de la última escena. No debía ser muy voluptuosa, sino delgada y con clase, como la mujer que estaba en esos momentos en su casa. Maldición... desde luego, le había revolucionado las hormonas. Y mucho.

Durante una milésima de segundo, Quinn se planteó hacerle una proposición indecente, pero en seguida apartó la idea de su cabeza.  
Ella no era Hal. No iba por ahí seduciendo a mujeres casadas. Ni tampoco solucionando los males de este mundo.  
Esas cosas sólo ocurrían en la ficción. En el mundo real, los malos no se llevaban su merecido; seguían viviendo tranquilamente con sus millones y sus amantes. Destruían países y asesinaban a gente inocente, pero rara vez se enfrentaban a un castigo.

Quinn hizo una mueca. «Otra vez esa historia no», se dijo. «No había nada que pudieras hacer entonces. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Nada de aquello era culpa tuya».

El cerebro de Quinn lo tenía claro, pero su corazón se veía a veces asaltado por las dudas. Las experiencias vividas en el ejército la habían dejado muy sensibilizada.  
A pesar de haber colgado el uniforme militar hacía más de seis años, los recuerdos aún la acosaban. Nunca olvidaría. Ni perdonaría.  
Pero al menos, con el éxito de sus libros, había redescubierto el placer de vivir.  
Eso la llevó a pensar en el placer del que se había estado privando últimamente.

—Lo que necesitas es sexo —murmuró para sí mientras se levantaba de su silla y salía de su estudio.

Rachel estaba inclinada para sacar las toallas de la lavadora de carga frontal cuando notó que había alguien detrás de ella. Antes siquiera de incorporarse y darse la vuelta, ya sabía que era Quinn Fabray. Estaba junto a la puerta, mirándola con sus ojos mieles.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla? —le dijo ella, molesta por el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

—No pretendía asustarte —respondió Quinn— Puedes poner mi estudio en la lista de las tareas. Ya he acabado el libro.

— ¿Quiere que limpie su estudio además de todo lo demás? —preguntó ella con voz aguda.

—Le pagaré el tiempo extra que necesite.

—No es cuestión de dinero, señorita Fabray, sino de tiempo. Tengo que salir de aquí a las dos y media para ir a recoger a mi hijo al colegio.

—Comprendo. ¿No puede llamar a otra persona para que lo haga en su lugar?

—No, no puedo.

— ¿Podría venir mañana, entonces? El estudio lleva varias semanas sin limpiar y, francamente, está hecho un desastre.

—Lo siento, no puedo venir mañana tampoco —Rachel empezaba a lamentar no haberle dicho que era la dueña de la empresa, no una de las limpiadoras que cobraban por horas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué no? —Insistió ella— ¿Su marido pondrá alguna pega?

— ¿Qué? No, no. No tengo marido —confesó.

—Pero lleva alianza —repuso Quinn, confusa.

—Soy viuda.

Quinn esperó no exteriorizar la sorpresa o la excitación que sintió.

* * *

**¡Estoy de vuelta! **

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**Dejo esta NA para aclarar un par de cosas:**

**- A partir de ahora adaptaré historias que me parezcan interesante porque a veces me desespera la espera de una nueva actualización de los fics que sigo y esto es entretenido. Supongo que a vosotras os pasará igual, así (no sé si lo he dicho antes) pero las actualizaciones aquí serán rápidas.**

**-Dado que algunos capítulos de esta historia me parecen ridículamente cortos, subiré dos capítulos por día (uno por la mañana y otro por la noche) También haré esto porque esta historia tiene unos 50 capítulos y no quiero que se haga muy pesada. Estoy adaptando otra que me parece mejor, pero no quiero dejaros sin saber qué pasa en esta :p**

**Creo que eso es todo. Me encantaría que me comentarais qué os parece la idea de subir dos capítulos por día.**

**Si tenéis alguna duda ya sabéis dónde encontrarme :)**

**P.D: ¡Feliz Halloween! No sé si lo celebráis, pero si es así, espero que lo paséis genial hoy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Viuda. Eso era otra historia muy diferente.

—Pero si eres muy joven —comentó ella mientras su cerebro empezaba a hacer planes que su cuerpo aprobaba plenamente.

—Tengo treinta años.

—No los aparentas.

—Siempre aparenté ser más joven de lo que soy —dijo ella.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu marido?

—Murió en un accidente. Hace cinco años.

—¿Un accidente de tráfico?

—No. Se cayó desde el tejado de casa.

—Cielos. Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

—Pues sí —respondió ella secamente.

—¿Tienes más niños?

—No, sólo a Thomas. Tiene nueve años.

¡Nueve! Debió de casarse muy joven. O eso, o se quedó embarazada antes de la boda.  
No, Quinn no creía que eso le pudiera pasar a aquella mujer. Rachel Berry no parecía el tipo de mujer que se quedara embarazada sin planearlo.

—¿No puedes buscar a alguien que cuide de él mañana por la mañana?

—No.

Mmm... no había novio a la vista, entonces.

Sintió la tentación de decirle que se trajera al niño, pero decidió que eso sería ir demasiado rápido. Quinn comprendía que aquel no era el mejor modo de actuar con aquella mujer. Rachel era lo que ella y sus compañeros del ejército hubieran llamado «una princesa de hielo». En aquellos tiempos, todos evitaban a las princesas de hielo, pues no tenían ni el tiempo ni el dinero suficientes para derretir sus corazones.

Pero si quería conocer mejor a aquella limpiadora, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, Quinn tendría que ser paciente y sutil.

—Ok —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Dime qué más te queda por hacer. Ya he visto que la cocina, no es una de esas tareas. Acabo de pasar por allí y relucía.

El cumplido sorprendió a Rachel. Eso sí era un cambio en sus modales. ¿Dónde había ido a parar la gruñona que respondió al teléfono? Acabar el libro había supuesto un cambio a mejor en su personalidad, y Rachel la comprendió, pues ella también sentía una oleada de satisfacción cuando acababa un trabajo.

Como limpiar su cocina... ¡era una cocina fantástica! La encimera era de mármol claro, los muebles de madera y los electrodomésticos, de acero inoxidable. Había sido un placer limpiarla, como el resto de la casa. Pero aún no había acabado...

—Tengo que planchar las toallas y guardarlas —dijo— Y aún tengo que fregar el suelo.

— Ah, el suelo. ¿Qué te parece si dejas eso y te dedicas a mi estudio?

Rachel bajó la mirada. El suelo necesitaba un buen fregado, y no se sentiría bien si se marchaba sin hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería volver al día siguiente. Había algo en Quinn Fabray que la inquietaba, y no sabía qué podía ser.

—Si me doy prisa, tal vez pueda hacerlo todo —dijo— Sólo es la una y diez.

Quinn se quedó mirándola incrédula cuando Rachel empezó a trabajar a un ritmo desenfrenado. Aquella chica tenía que ser la limpiadora más rápida del mundo. A las dos menos diez, los suelos brillaban de limpios y ella corría en dirección a su estudio con la aspiradora en una mano y el plumero en la otra.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Sus opciones de invitarla a cenar con ella eran cada vez menores, y además de eso, Quinn no estaba segura de que Rachel fuera a aceptar. No la había visto mirarla con interés ni una sola vez, lo cual era muy poco habitual, pues la gente solía encontrarla atractiva.

Tal vez tuviera novio, o no le gustaran las mujeres...  
Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se preparó un café. Iba a salir a tomárselo a la terraza cuando la vio aparecer en la puerta de la cocina con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella.

—¿Eres Nicole Freeman?

—Ese es mi pseudónimo, sí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Quinn no supo por su expresión si era una fan o todo lo contrario. En cualquier caso, por fin había despertado su interés.

—¿Has leído alguno de mis libros? —preguntó.

—Todos.

—¿Y qué te parecen?

—Me encantan.

Muy bien. Estaba claro que Nicole Freeman era su tipo. O tal vez fuera Hal el que había puesto ese brillo en sus preciosos ojos marrones


	5. Chapter 5

—Vaya, eso es música para mis oídos. Ven a tomarte un café conmigo y cuéntame más.

—Pero aún no he terminado de limpiar el estudio. De hecho, acabo de empezar. Cuando vi sus libros en las estanterías, yo...

—Olvídate del estudio —interrumpió ella, complacida a más no poder con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos— Prefiero que alimenten mi ego. ¿Cómo te gusta el café?

—¿Qué? Oh, bueno, sin leche ni azúcar.

—Una verdadera amante del café. Como yo —añadió con una sonrisa— Y ahora, no pongas más pegas. Yo soy la jefa aquí.

A ella no le gustaba recibir órdenes, pensó, ni dejar sus trabajos sin acabar, pero ante su insistencia, aceptó sentarse y tomarse el café con mucha cautela mientras ella intentaba sonsacarle más.

Quinn tuvo cuidado en no sacar otro tema que no fueran los libros. Notó que, en el momento en que le sonreía, ella reaccionaba con una expresión glacial.  
Ella había leído mucho, notó Quinn enseguida, y era muy inteligente. Estaba claro que se estaba echando a perder como limpiadora.  
Cuando la vio mirar su reloj, Quinn decidió que no podía esperar mucho más para dar el primer paso. Si la dejaba marcharse, tal vez no volviera nunca. El viernes siguiente, sería la simpática Gail la que aparecería en su puerta.

—Mañana tengo que ir a la entrega anual de premios literarios en Sidney —dijo—. Uno de mis libros es finalista para el trofeo de la Pistola de Oro al mejor libro de acción del año.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —preguntó Rachel, dejando la taza sobre la mesita.

—El beso de la muerte.

—Oh, ganarás. Es buenísimo.

—Gracias. Eres muy amable. La verdad era que me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo.  
Quinn había visto reaccionar a las mujeres cuando les pedía una cita de formas muy diversas, pero nunca la habían mirado como lo estaba haciendo Rachel Berry. Como si le estuviera pidiendo que escalara el Everest. Y descalza.

—¿Quieres decir... como tu pareja? ¿Cómo una cita?

—Sí, claro.

Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no salgo con nadie.

Quinn no podía haberse sorprendido más. ¿Que no salía? ¿Qué tipo de vida era ése para una preciosa mujer joven cuyo marido llevaba muerto cinco años?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sales con nadie? —le preguntó Quinn. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada por su insistencia.

—Quiero decir exactamente que no salgo, que no tengo citas.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se levantó de repente, con la espalda recta y expresión firme.  
—Creo que eso es sólo asunto mío.

Quinn se levantó también.  
—No puedes culparme por mi curiosidad. Ni por estar decepcionada. Estaba disfrutando de tu compañía, y creía que tú también lo estabas pasando bien.

Ella pareció algo sorprendida por su última frase.  
—Sí, bueno... —dijo, como si el concepto fuera lo que la sorprendía.

—Entonces ven a cenar conmigo.

Ella dudo, pero volvió a sacudir con fuerza la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, pero no... no puedo.

«No puedo». Eso era menos malo que un «no» a secas.  
Eso sugería que había otros motivos por los que decir que no. Otros aparte de su ridícula declaración de que no salía con nadie.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Probablemente ella no tuviera a nadie que se ocupara de su hijo. Ni tampoco suficiente dinero para pagar a una cuidadora. Las limpiadoras que trabajaban sólo en horario escolar no podían ganar mucho. Tal vez tampoco tuviera nada apropiado que ponerse. Quinn sabía que la ropa de etiqueta era cara.

—Te pagaré una cuidadora —ofreció—. Y también te compraré un vestido, si no tienes nada apropiado que ponerte.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y sus ojos brillaron más de ira que de sorpresa.  
—Tengo dinero más que de sobra para las dos cosas —le dijo—. Para su información, señorita Fabray, yo no soy una empleada de Totally Clean Enterprises, sino la dueña de la empresa.

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, Quinn se quedó sorprendida. Y después, se enfadó ligeramente.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué hiciste como si fueras una simple limpiadora?

—¿Una simple limpiadora? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser limpiadora? Es un trabajo honrado con un salario decente.

—Tienes razón. No tenía que haber dicho eso.

—No, no debería haberlo dicho. Y usted no tenía que haber intentado comprarme. Tal vez eso era lo que hace la gente en su mundo, pero no en el mío.

—No intentaba comprarte.

—Claro que sí —ella se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada— No soy tonta

Quinn se sintió cada vez más frustrada.

—¿Por qué no te calmas un poco y dejas el drama para otro momento? No intentaba comprarte, sino superar los obstáculos que pudieras tener en tu camino. Es que no me puedo creer que una mujer como tú haya elegido «no salir». Supuse que tenía que haber otra razón.

—Pues se equivoca. Decidí no volver a salir con nadie después de la muerte de mi marido.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Rachel. La mayoría de las viudas jóvenes vuelven a casarse. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conocer a otra persona si te encierras en casa?

—No me encierro en casa, y no tengo ninguna intención de volverme a casar.  
Quinn notó el énfasis que había puesto en la última parte de la frase. Estaba claro que se trataba de un tema sensible.

Una antigua amiga de Quinn, viuda de un militar, le dijo una vez que había dos motivos por los que las mujeres decidían no volver a casarse. O habían sido tan felices con su primer marido que no creían poder volver a encontrar una felicidad similar, o habían sido tan desdichadas que no querían arriesgarse nuevamente a sufrir. Quinn no conocía aún lo suficiente a Rachel como para saber cuál de los dos motivos era el suyo.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. No quieres volver a casarte. Yo no querría hacerlo ni una vez. ¿Pero, y no te aburres? ¿No te sientes sola?

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios a la vez que ella descruzaba los brazos.

— El aburrimiento y la soledad no son los peores males de este mundo.

—Pues están en un puesto muy alto en mi lista —dijo Quinn, que enseguida se aburría de todo. Le gustaba mantenerse activa cuando no escribía, por eso esquiaba y hacía snowboard en invierno, y surf y otros deportes acuáticos en verano. Cuando el mal tiempo lo obligaba a estar dentro de casa, hacía ejercicio en el gimnasio de forma casi obsesiva.

—Dame una sola razón para no salir y lo dejaremos ahí.

Ella la miró y apretó los labios.

—Una sola razón —repitió ella— No quiero problemas. Cuando una madre sola tiene una cita, la otra persona siempre espera algo más que un beso de buenas noches en la puerta. Lo que ella quiere es entrar y quedarse a pasar la noche. No permitiré que mi hijo se despierte por la mañana y se encuentre a una extraña sentada a la mesa del desayuno. A veces me siento un poco sola, pero ése es el precio que tengo que pagar por darle a mi hijo un buen ejemplo moral.

Quinn estaba impresionada, pero no le convencía del todo. Temió estar insistiendo demasiado. Había algo más en todo aquello, algo que ella no le decía. Pero estaba claro que no iba a confiar en ella tan pronto. Si pudiera hacer algo para convencerla de que saliera con ella al día siguiente, tal vez pudiera desvelar el misterio de aquella princesa de hielo.

—Prometo que yo no esperaré más que un beso de buenas noches en la puerta —le dijo.  
Entonces sí que se sintió inquieta. Y tentada. Oh, desde luego que estaba tentada de aceptar. Y ella lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Rachel de nuevo, después de dudar unos segundos— Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Y ahora tengo que irme. Llego tarde.

Quinn no intentó evitar que se marchara. Incluso tuvo que recordarle el dinero que le había dejado en la encimera, que ella estuvo a punto de olvidar. Pero le reconfortó verla tan evidentemente ofuscada. Estaba claro que quería decirle que sí. O, siendo sincera consigo misma, ella quería decirle que sí a Nicole Freeman.

No le importaba. Eran la misma, y de eso se enteraría ella más adelante, cuando fuera a la cena con ella al día siguiente.  
Quinn tenía su número por algún lado, al menos el número de Totally Clean Enterprise. La llamaría esa misma noche, cuando su hijo ya se hubiera acostado. Para entonces, Quinn ya tendría argumentos para hacerle cambiar de idea.

¡Y no aceptaría un no por respuesta!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen**

* * *

— ¡MAMÁ! — gritó Thomas en el asiento del acompañante— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Qué?

—Acabas de pasarte nuestra calle.

Rachel suspiró. No le sorprendía. Desde que había salido de casa de Quinn Fabray, apenas había podido centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Casi se le olvidó darle a Gail el dinero a la salida del colegio.

Gracias a Dios que Gail no tenía tiempo para charlar. Rachel no quería hablar con ella de cómo le había ido el día. Aún no había conseguido asimilar que Quinn Fabray fuera Nicole Freeman. Ni que la hubiera invitado a ir a la cena de entrega de premios del día siguiente. Ni que ella estuviera seriamente tentada de aceptar.

Mientras Rachel giraba en la rotonda, insistió para sí en que había hecho lo correcto al negarse a aceptar su invitación.  
No era una idiota y sabía leer entre líneas. Quinn Fabray, alias Nicole Freeman, era una mujeriega. Igual que su personaje, Hal Hunter. La casa de Quinn era el típico piso de una soltera, con piscina cubierta, jacuzzi y gimnasio privado. También tenía una enorme pantalla de plasma y un sistema de cine en casa frente a la cama, y una bañera con hidromasaje, suficientemente grande para dos, o incluso para tres, en el baño de la habitación.  
Aparte de eso, no se le había escapado el comentario que hizo acerca de no casarse. Además, tenía que tener más de treinta años, pasada la edad en la que la mayoría de las mujeres se casan y forman una familia.

Estaba claro que su estilo de vida era el de una soltera sin complicaciones.  
Y la Señorita Ligona no se conformaría con un besito platónico de despedida en la mejilla. Sólo le había dicho eso para que accediera a salir con ella. Desde luego, estaba claro que la había considerado un objetivo fácil en cuanto había sabido que era viuda.  
Quinn no había sido la primera mujer en pedirle una cita, pero sí la primera a la que ella estaba tentada de decir que sí.  
¿Por qué?, se preguntaba Rachel una y otra vez mientras conducía hacia su casa.  
Tenía que ser porque ella era su escritora favorita, pero sospechaba también que el pasar una noche de glamour en Sidney, resultaba un atractivo irresistible para una madre soltera de las afueras que no había ido a ningún lugar glamuroso desde hacía años. En la costa, todo era muy informal, y la gente no se vestía de forma elegante ni en Nochevieja.

A ella le encantaba ponerse elegante. Al menos, le había gustado cuando Brody vivía.  
El que le apeteciera aceptar la invitación de Quinn no tenía nada que ver con que lo encontrara físicamente atractiva, se dijo con firmeza. A ella le gustaban las mujeres delgadas y elegantes, con buenos modales y dulces ojos azules, no las mujeres poco femeninas, bruscas con rasgos duros y los ojos mieles más fríos que había visto nunca.  
Rachel recordó la sorpresa de Quinn al saber que ella no salía con mujeres; era comprensible, pero pensó que ella había manejado bien la situación. Por supuesto, no le había dicho el motivo real por el que no quería tener citas, pero eso habría sido muy embarazoso.

Aun así, la razón que le había dado era cierta. Le disgustaba profundamente cómo algunas madres solteras pasaban de una cama a otra, aunque a esas personas no les importaran en absoluto sus hijos. Pero ellas dejaban que entraran en las vidas de los niños y que crearan un vínculo afectivo.  
¿Cuántas madres solteras y divorciadas conseguían encontrar a alguien decente con quien casarse? No muchas. Cuando sus amantes se aburrían del sexo, cortaban la relación. Le había pasado a muchas de sus amigas, y los hijos de éstas también sufrían esas rupturas.

—Sí, he hecho lo que debía —murmuró para sí.

Estaban ya muy cerca de casa y podían verla. Era un edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos del que Rachel estaba muy orgullosa. Después de la muerte de Brody, había tenido que hacerse cargo sola del pago de la hipoteca, pero estaba decidida a no perder su casa. Trabajó muy duro para darse a sí misma y a su hijo una seguridad económica. Por eso, aunque hubiera querido salir con alguien, no habría tenido tiempo en aquel momento.

En cuanto Rachel detuvo el coche frente a su casa, Thomas saltó fuera y corrió al porche.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar a casa de Troy? —preguntó mientras ella salía del coche.

—No hasta que no te hayas quitado el uniforme —le dijo, llegando junto a él frente a la puerta— Y hayas hecho los deberes.

—Pero si ya es el fin de semana —protestó el niño— Puedo hacer los deberes mañana.

—No, no puedes. Vas a ir a casa de la abuela mañana mientras yo voy a hacer la compra. Los dos sabemos que allí no harás nada, ¿verdad? —añadió con sequedad, sacando las llaves del bolso.

—Me gusta ir a casa de la abuela —dijo Tommy, con cara retadora— Al menos ella me deja divertirme, no como tú.

—No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, Thomas— replicó Rachel, abriendo la puerta y pensando lo poco agradecido que era ser madre— Ve a tu cuarto y haz lo que te he dicho.

Cinco horas más tarde, aún seguía molesta por la respuesta de Thomas. Y algo celosa por el cariño del niño hacia su abuela.

A él no parecía importarle que su abuela fuera la mujer más desordenada del planeta. No era algo nuevo. Shelby Corcoran no sólo era alérgica a la limpieza, sino que tampoco sabía cocinar. Rachel había crecido comiendo comida preparada y sándwiches para cenar casi todas las noches. El único talento de su madre era la alfarería, y ni siquiera entonces hacía mucho dinero con su trabajo artesano.

—Mamá —preguntó Thomas con tono sumiso— ¿Puedo quedarme tarde y ver una película esta noche?

Rachel lo miró mientras llenaba el lavaplatos. Thomas estaba en el salón, viendo la tele.

—No creo, Tommy. Estás cansado de toda la semana, y no quiero que te levantes cansado y protestón mañana. Será mejor que te vayas a la cama ya. Son las ocho y media.

—Oh, mamá, por favor...

—Hoy no —replicó ella con firmeza.

—Nunca me dejas hacer nada —gruñó el niño.

—Puedes quedarte hasta muy tarde mañana por la noche. Iremos al videoclub y alquilaremos la película que tú quieras, mientras no sea muy violenta.

Los ojos color turquesa del pequeño se iluminaron.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—¡Guay!

Rachel sonrió al ver la alegría de su hijo y cómo obedecía sus órdenes y subía a acostarse sin más protestas. Cuando subió a darle un beso de buenas noches, cinco minutos después, su preciosa carita aún brillaba de felicidad.

—Buenas noches, cielo —murmuró revolviéndole el pelo castaño oscuro al inclinarse a besarle— Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá —le dijo, y a ella se le encogió el corazón.

Rachel pensó que el ser madre también tenía cosas buenas. Pero era difícil no tener una pareja con la que compartir las tareas de la crianza de un niño.

Brody no había sido un padre firme; siempre había sido demasiado blando con Tommy, y demasiado blando con ella. Le había dejado encargarse de todo, y aunque a Rachel le gustaba llevar el control de las cosas, había momentos en los que le hubiera gustado tener un poco de ayuda de Brody. Al pensar en él, después de tanto tiempo, lo veía como un buen hombre, pero débil. Además, no debía haber soportado el que ella le negara el sexo...

Cuando esos sentimientos de culpa la asaltaban, Rachel intentaba apartarlos de su mente. El pasado, pasado estaba. No tenía sentido volver a ello.  
Como hacía siempre que estaba preocupada, Rachel se mantuvo ocupada: fregó el suelo de la cocina, tendió la ropa que acababa de sacar de la lavadora y después subió a la tercera habitación de la casa, donde tenía la plancha y la tabla de planchar.

Muchas mujeres odiaban planchar, pero para Rachel, tenía un efecto terapéutico. A ella le gustaba planchar todo y amontonar la ropa cuidadosamente sobre la cama de invitados. Estaba con una de las camisas del uniforme de Tommy cuando sonó el teléfono en su estudio, al otro lado del pasillo. Sabiendo que el contestador estaba encendido, dejó el teléfono sonar hasta que saltó la respuesta de su voz grabada. Ella siguió planchando, pero atenta al mensaje.

—Hola, soy Quinn. Parece que el único número tuyo que tengo es el de la oficina.., bueno, espero que puedas escuchar el mensaje y que me llames esta noche. Ya tienes mi número. Si no sé nada de ti por la mañana, tendré que llamar a Gail para que me dé tu número de casa o el de tu móvil. Seguro que lo tiene. Si no quieres que haga esto, y estoy segura de que es así, llámame lo antes que puedas.

Después de que Quinn hubiera colgado, Rachel se quedó de pie inmóvil varios segundos, con la plancha en la mano. Su mente había perdido el norte con aquella llamada, y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Por fin, dejó la plancha sobre su soporte y se sentó en el borde de la cama para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos.  
Tenía el presentimiento de que Quinn no llamaba para pedir otra limpiadora que se ocupara de su estudio. Si así fuera, lo habría dicho sin más. Iba a volver a invitarla a salir. ¡Estaba segura!

Rachel no podía comprender el motivo. Alguien como Quinn como ella podía tener a la mujer que quisiera. ¿Por qué ella?

—Porque le dije que no —murmuró para sí. No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón.

En otras circunstancias, Rachel habría ignorado su llamada. No le gustaban las acosadoras, pero su amenaza de llamar a Gail por la mañana le preocupaba. Quinn tenía razón: a ella no le gustaría que hiciera algo así. Gail sacaría sus propias conclusiones y empezaría a hablar de Quinn y de ella.

No tenía más alternativa que llamar a aquella mujer horrible, pero la pondría en su lugar. Le diría bien claro que no le gustaba que la acosaran ni que la amenazaran.  
Pensar en tener un enfrentamiento con Quinn hizo que se le encogiera el estómago, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Rachel se puso recta y cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación que hacía de oficina. El papel con los datos de Quinn estaba aún sobre la mesa, así que descolgó el teléfono y marcó su número.  
Ella respondió al segundo tono, como si hubiera estado esperando su llamada.

—Me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado —dijo con voz tan alegre, que ella sintió que parte de su enfado se desvanecía. Pero su voz sonó seca.

—¿Qué quieres, Quinn?

Quinn estuvo tentada de responder «a ti», pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—Quería darte otra oportunidad para cambiar de idea con respecto a lo de mañana por la noche —fue su diplomática respuesta.

La oyó suspirar al otro lado de la línea. No era ni un suspiro de alegría ni de rendición.

—No cambiaré de idea, Quinn.

—Espera a oír lo que tengo que decirte...

—Muy bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que te llevaron a cenar?

Otro suspiro de cansancio

—Ya te lo dije. No salgo con nadie.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo, Rachel?

—Más de cinco años, supongo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que pasaste la noche en Sidney?

—Más o menos, lo mismo.

Lo que ella había pensado. Debía de ser una de las chicas más solitarias del mundo: lista para recibir atenciones que ella le podía proporcionar.

—¿Y si no llamamos a lo de mañana una cita? ¿Eso te gustaría más? ¿Y si te lo planteas como un favor a uno de tus clientes?

—¿Un favor?

—Uno muy grande. No tienes ni idea de lo que es ir a estas cosas sola, Rachel, y eso es justo lo que tendré que hacer si no quieres venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir sola? Seguro que hay millones de mujeres de tu gusto que estarían encantadas de ir contigo.

—Lo creas o no, no soy una chica muy sociable. O no últimamente, al menos, desde que compré esta casa. Llevo semanas con la nariz pegada a la pantalla del ordenador acabando el libro, y apenas he salido de casa más que para ir a la compra o hacer un poco de surf. Créeme si te digo que no tengo a nadie a quién pedírselo.

—Me resulta extraño pensar que no tienes una de esas libretas negras llena de números de teléfono.

Lo cierto era que la tenía, pero no le apetecía llamar a ninguno de esos teléfonos. Todas las mujeres registradas en esa libreta palidecían al compararlas con la adorable, intrigante y retadora señorita Berry.

—Creo que me confundes con Hal —dijo Quinn— Él es el que tiene la libreta negra.

—Oh

—A la gente le pasa mucho lo de confundirme con Hal. Y ése es otro de los motivos por los que quiero que vengas mañana conmigo. En estas cenas siempre me veo acosada por las fans. Hal es muy popular. Pero si tengo a una guapa chica del brazo, es más probable que aguante toda la noche. Te mirarán y se darán cuenta de que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de que les dedique ni un segundo de atención.

—No sé, Quinn...

Una oleada de adrenalina recorrió sus venas. Ella estaba dudando...

—Te prometo que seré una perfecta "gentlewoman" toda la noche. No tendrás que pelearte conmigo en la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

—Piensa en la exquisita comida —continuó seductora— Y el vino, que será excelente, por no hablar del lugar: el restaurante está en el piso superior de un edificio en el puerto, con vistas al puente y a la Opera.

El siguiente suspiro se pareció mucho más a un suspiro de rendición.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo tentar a una chica...

—Tendrías que estar loca para decir que no. Te recogeré en casa y te dejaré en la puerta. Sin escenitas de última hora. —Ella echó a reír —Lo pasaremos bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te diviertes, Rachel?

—Demasiado tiempo, te diría mi madre.

—Tu madre parece una mujer sensata. Deberías escucharla.

—Mi madre quiere que me vuelva a casar —dijo Rachel con sequedad.

—Las madres son así.

—¿Tú madre también te repite una y otra vez que te cases?

—Mi madre murió —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Oh, lo siento. No pensé que... bueno, no eres tan mayor.

—Mis padres murieron a la vez en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía quince años.

—Oh, qué tragedia.

—Pues sí. El conductor del camión que los mató no tenía permiso de conducir y su vehículo no había pasado las revisiones ni tenía el permiso de circulación. Sólo le cayeron doce miserables meses por asesinato.

—Quinn, ¡es terrible! Me pregunto qué piensan los jueces antes de pronunciar sentencias así.

—Bueno, la gente no piensa en ello hasta que les pasa. La injusticia hay que experimentarla en carne propia para verla.

—Supongo... —murmuró Rachel, pensando en lo terrible que había tenido que ser para ella el perder a sus padres de ese modo.

Los padres de Rachel se divorciaron, pero de modo amistoso. Su padre era muy perfeccionista, y se cansó de la vida desordenada de su madre. Por eso la dejó en cuanto encontró a otra persona de costumbres más similares a las suyas. Nunca volvió.  
Rachel estaría más resentida con él si pudiera recordarlo, o si no comprendiera su marcha, pero ella también se marchó de casa tan pronto como pudo.

—Creo que nos estamos poniendo muy serias —dijo Quinn— Volvamos a lo de mañana. Supongo que no querrás contarle a tu madre que vas a salir conmigo.

—Si se entera de que voy a ir a algún sitio con alguien, me acosará a preguntas. Si se entera de que voy a una cena de entrega de premios con la famosa Nicole Freeman, no me dejará en paz en lo que me queda de vida.

—¿Es fan de Nicole Freeman?

—Por desgracia, sí. Le pasé tus libros hace unos meses.

—Entonces no se lo digas. La cena no va a salir en la televisión, ni nada parecido. El único medio que cubrirá el evento será la revista mensual Escritores australianos. ¿Y quién lee eso? Yo, desde luego, no.

—Eres muy persuasiva

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Sí, pero...

—No hay peros, Rachel. Vas a venir y punto.

—Sólo iba a decir que tendré que decirle a mi madre que voy a salir con alguien. Ella será quien cuide de Thomas, pues no pienso dejarlo con nadie más.

—Algo se te ocurrirá.

—No tengo tu imaginación.

Quinn no creía tener una gran imaginación. En sus libros escribía de muchas cosas que habían ocurrido en realidad, pero eso no se lo podía decir.

—Di lo más parecido a la verdad que puedas —sugirió Quinn, pensando que era justo lo que acababa de hacer ella— ¿Por qué no decir que a una amiga le han dado dos invitaciones para la cena y que quiere que vayas con ella? De ese modo podrás hablar de la cena sin problemas y no tener que inventarte otra cosa.

—¡Eso es brillante, Quinn!

—Yo soy brillante.

—Y muy modesta.

—Eso también.

—¿Y eres una mujer de palabra?

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Bueno, Hal no lo es.

—Yo no soy Hal.

—No estoy tan segura de ello... escritos en primera persona.

—Pero es un efecto para crear una sensación de mayor cercanía al lector. Y para que se impliquen más emocionalmente con el personaje de Hal.

—Pues lo has conseguido.

—Gracias. Bueno, dejemos a Hal un momento. Aun a riesgo de volver a ofenderte, ¿tienes ropa apropiada para la cena? Es de etiqueta.

—¿Tengo que llevar un vestido largo?

—No es necesario. Un vestido de cóctel o de fiesta estará bien.

—Me compraré algo mañana. Pensaba ir a hacer las compras de Navidad, de todos modos.

—¿Compras de Navidad? ¡Pero si estamos en octubre!

—No me gusta dejar las compras para el último día. Además, en Tuggerah empiezan las rebajas mañana.

—¿Dónde está Tuggerah?

—No conoces muy bien la costa, ¿verdad?

—Conozco el centro comercial de Erina. ¿Por qué no vas allí? Podríamos vernos y tomar un café. O comer juntas.

—Me parece que no, Quinn. No olvides que si voy a la cena contigo es por hacerte un favor. No se repetirá ni nos veremos antes. O lo tomas tal y como es, o lo dejas, Quinn.

—Lo tomo —dijo ella, y sonrió.

«Puedes hacer como si no lo supieras, pero lo de mañana no será algo aislado. Te gusto. Lo sé. Lo de mañana será sólo el principio».

—Pasaré a recogerte a las seis —le dijo— Así tendremos tiempo suficiente para ir a Sidney. ¿Dónde vives? Pásame tu dirección y dime cómo llegar para que no me pierda. Ah, y tu número de móvil, por si tengo que ponerme en contacto contigo y no estás en casa.

—¿Para qué ibas a querer ponerte en contacto conmigo?

—El mundo es un lugar impredecible, Rachel. Me gusta estar preparada.

—Eso es lo que siempre dice Hal.

—¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que algo tendré en común con él.

Como ser una mujeriega, pensó Rachel de repente, preocupada por la decisión que había tomado de salir con Quinn.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando cambió de idea? Ella la había llamado para ponerla en su sitio y había acabado aceptando fingir ser su novia por una noche. La había dejado convencerla con la perspectiva de compañía adulta, buena comida y la fantasía de divertirse un rato.  
¿Pero cómo se iba a divertir si se pasaba la noche pensando en cómo se la quitaría de encima cuando llegara el momento de despedirse de ella?

—No estarás arrepintiéndote, ¿verdad?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. ¿Es que era adivina?

—Nada de eso —respondió ella. Si intentaba algo cuando volvieran a casa, estaría preparada. Ella le dio la dirección y el número de teléfono, y le explicó cómo llegar hasta su casa.

—Hay un mapa de la región en la guía de teléfonos —le dijo— Estúdiatelo.

—Lo haré. Y gracias, Rachel. De verdad te agradezco que vengas conmigo. Te veré mañana.

"Mañana…" Sólo de pensarlo, Rachel se sentía mareada.

Oh, Rachel, Rachel ¿qué has hecho?

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización. Os daréis cuenta de que esta vez el capítulo es más largo, he decidido unir varios en uno porque ya os dije que me parecen demasiado cortos. Así que en lugar de tener 50 en total, tendrá menos, pero creo que es mejor tener pocos capítulos largos que muchos muy cortos, ¿no?**

**Otra cosa, mucha gente me ha preguntado cómo se llama y quién es el autor original del libro. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea porque yo la encontré adaptada a otros personajes. He intentado encontrar la original pero no he tenido éxito. En caso de que algún día llegue a encontrarla os avisaré ;)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**También gracias para aquellas personas que ya han leído la historia antes pero que siguen esta adaptación, de verdad que aprecio mucho ese gesto :)**

**Eso es todo. Nos leemos el Jueves ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel sintió un nudo en el estómago como siempre que llegaba a casa de su madre. Últimamente no le ocurría porque la vieja casa de campo estuviera hecha un desastre, sino porque su madre siempre parecía encontrar las palabras justas que le ponían los nervios de punta.

Notaba su crítica hasta en el más simple de sus comentarios. En cuanto aparcó frente a la casa, Tommy saltó del coche y cruzó corriendo el jardín descuidado y lleno de malas hierbas para darle un abrazo a su abuela, que había salido al porche a recibirlos. Después corrió a jugar a un viejo columpio hecho con un viejo neumático que colgaba de una rama de árbol.

—Gracias por quedarte con Tommy, mamá —dijo Rachel bajando la ventanilla del coche e intentando no mirarla. Pero era imposible. Su pelo era tan oscuro como la túnica que llevaba— No sé a qué hora volveré. Probablemente después de comer.

Rachel había decidido no decirle a su madre que saldría aquella noche hasta que volviera de hacer compras. Le diría que se había encontrado con una amiga que la había invitado a salir porque otra amiga no había podido ir con ella.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —Preguntó Shelby bajando los destartalados escalones— ¿No puedes pasar a tomarte un café?

—Lo haré cuando vuelva. No quiero llegar muy tarde porque ya sabes que el aparcamiento se pone imposible cuando hay rebajas.

—Estás muy guapa hoy —dijo su madre, llegando junto al coche— Como siempre. No creía que necesitaras ropa nueva.

Rachel forzó una sonrisa.

—Voy a buscar regalos para Navidad, pero también me gusta comprarme algo a principio de temporada —dijo, apretando los dientes—Si no, acabas teniendo un aspecto pasado de moda.

—¡Como yo entonces! —rió su madre.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Sé que parezco haber salido directamente de los sesenta, pero eso es lo que soy.

Nadie se lo habría imaginado, pensó Rachel irónicamente.

—Tengo que irme, mamá —dijo— Cuida de Tommy. No le dejes alejarse demasiado de casa —su madre vivía en una parcela en el valle de Yarramalong, donde había una vegetación muy frondosa. Y serpientes.

—No le pasará nada.

Rachel suspiró, se despidió con la mano y se marchó. Su madre siempre decía lo mismo, y también lo pensaba. Todo y todos estaban siempre bien para ella. Excepto su hija, claro. Su hija era una histérica frígida que no sabía cómo relajarse ni divertirse.

Tal vez tuviera razón, pensó Rachel por primera vez en su vida. Iba a ir a una cena de gala en Sidney con su autora favorita y, ¿estaba contenta por ello? ¡No! No hacía más que pensar en lo que podría o no pasar cuando Quinn la dejara en casa.

Al menos su madre estaba siempre contenta. Lo estuvo hasta cuando su marido la dejó.  
Debía sentirse feliz, pensó Rachel mientras conducía hacia Tuggerah: tenía una bonita casa, un hijo fantástico y un negocio floreciente. Y una buena madre, aunque fuera algo irritante a veces. Y tampoco debía seguir preocupada por lo que pasaría por la noche. Era una mujer adulta y podía controlar las cosas. Si Quinn se insinuaba, podría manejar la situación. No había motivos para no relajarse y pasarlo bien.

El problema era que siempre le costaba relajarse; era como si estuviera condenada a estar siempre en tensión por todo, como si las cosas nunca fueran completamente bien o no estuvieran lo suficientemente limpias.

Rachel hizo una mueca. Estaba harta de aquello. Harta de sí misma. Menos mal que no estaba lejos del centro comercial. Ir de compras era lo único de lo que disfrutaba de verdad, pues tenía buen gusto con la ropa y sabía lo que le sentaba bien. Brody siempre se sentía orgulloso de ella cuando lo acompañaba a las fiestas de Navidad de la empresa. Con un poco de suerte, Quinn también se sentiría orgullosa de ella cuando fuera a recogerla esa noche.

—¿No te importa, mamá? —dijo Rachel, sentada a la mesa de la cocina de su madre tomando una taza de café. El reloj de pared señalaba la una menos diez. Había tardado más de lo esperado en encontrar el vestido especial para llevar esa noche.

—¿Importarme? ¿Cómo me va a importar? Me encanta quedarme con Tommy

—¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—En el arroyo. Cazando renacuajos

—¿Está bien allí solo?

—Sabe nadar, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que está bien. Te preocupas demasiado por él, Rachel. Los niños necesitan espacio. Y un poco de libertad.

—Tal vez. Pero este mundo está lleno de peligros, mamá.

—El mundo es lo que tú crees que es. Yo creo que es bueno, y que la gente es buena. Y lo haré hasta que me demuestren lo contrario.

Rachel suspiró. Su madre era muy inocente, en su opinión, pero a la vez, se daba cuenta de que Thomas crecía cuando se quedaba con ella; no en el sentido físico, sino en cuestión de madurez y experiencia. Su madre le permitía hacer cosas que ella no.

—Es bien que salgas —le dijo— Aunque sea con una amiga a Sidney, una cena elegante en un sitio elegante... está muy bien, pero ten cuidado.

Rachel parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sidney por la noche puede ser peligroso. No vayas sola por la calle.

—Vamos a un restaurante, mamá. Es una entrega de premios literarios, con discursos y cosas así. No saldremos de paseo por la calle.

—¿Qué te vas a poner?

Rachel había decido no enseñarle a su madre el vestido que iba a llevar. No estaba de humor para críticas.

—Tengo un montón de vestidos de fiesta en el armario.

—Ya lo sé, pero tal vez te encuentres a tu autor favorito allí.

—¿A quién? —dijo Rachel, fingiendo asombro

—A el hombre que escribe esas novelas de Hal Hunter que te gustan. Siempre gana estos premios. Lo pone en las cubiertas traseras de sus libros, aunque no haya foto ni casi detalles de su biografía. Creo que escribe bajo pseudónimo.

—Tal vez sea una mujer —fue el comentario travieso de Rachel.

—Oh, no —repuso su madre, sonriendo— El creador de Hal no es una mujer. Yo diría que tiene algo que ver con el ejército. Sabe demasiado de armas como para no tener experiencia personal.

—Tal vez investigue mucho —dijo Rachel, pensando que su madre probablemente tuviera algo de razón.

—No, es demasiado real. Espero que siga escribiendo libros de Hal Hunter. Creo que estoy enganchada a ellos. Pero el que más me gusta es el primero: La balanza de la justicia. De ese modo se puede comprender cómo es él por cómo mataron a sus padres.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Hasta entonces no había conectado la muerte de los padres de Quinn y el asesinato de los de Hal, en un atentado terrorista.

¿Por eso Quinn se había convertido en una solitaria, como Hal? ¿Por eso no había querido casarse y formar una familia?  
Las respuestas a esas preguntas, probablemente estuvieran en su primer libro.

—Mamá, me gustaría volver a leer ese libro. No se lo has prestado a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No, está en mi habitación, debajo de la cama. Iré a buscártelo.

Su madre acababa de salir cuando Tommy abrió la puerta trasera y entró a toda prisa en la cocina con una vieja jarra en las manos llena de agua sucia.

La ropa limpia y planchada que le había puesto por la mañana estaba cubierta de barro, al igual que su cara. A Rachel le dolía ver a su precioso hijo con aspecto de pequeño rufián, pero, por una vez, contuvo la lengua.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Dónde está la abuela?

—¡Aquí, cariño! —dijo la madre de Rachel, con el libro en la mano, yendo directamente hacia el niño— Enséñame todo lo que has pescado. ¡Vaya!, se te ha dado bien. Luego los pondremos en el estanque y, con suerte, alguno crecerá hasta hacerse rana. Por cierto, te quedas a dormir —dijo, antes de que Rachel pudiera interrumpirla— Tu madre va a ir a una cena elegante a Sidney esta noche.

—¿Sí? ¡Genial!

Rachel no supo si lo de «genial» era por la cena o por quedarse a dormir allí.

—No le dejes quedarse hasta muy tarde —le dijo.

Abuela y nieto intercambiaron una mirada conspirativa. Eran terribles los dos juntos.

—Es sábado —dijo su madre— Tommy no tiene que ir mañana a clase y puede dormir por la mañana. Seguro que no vienes a recogerlo hasta mediodía... tú vas a ser la que se acueste tarde de verdad.

Rachel no pensaba quedarse hasta muy tarde, pero no quiso discutir por miedo a cometer algún desliz en su historia.

—Oh, de acuerdo —accedió por fin—. Pero no demasiado tarde —añadió, poniéndose de pie y tomando el libro de Quinn— No te aproveches de tu abuela, jovencito. Y no comas mucho helado. Ya sabes lo mal que te sienta— El niño era intolerante a la lactosa.

Tommy sacudió la cabeza igual que hacía su padre cuando Rachel le regañaba.

—Dale a tu madre un abrazo —dijo su abuela, dándole un pequeño empujón.

—Sé bueno —susurró Rachel, abrazándolo un poco más de tiempo de que costumbre.

Su suspiro de impaciencia la hizo sentirse culpable.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

—Yo también, mamá —respondió Tommy, pero sin mucho calor en sus palabras.

De repente, Rachel deseó llorar y no dejar de abrazarlo.  
Pero sabía que el niño odiaría eso.

—Te veré mañana —dijo, luchando para contener las lágrimas y yendo inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

El niño salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero en dirección al estanque para soltar allí los renacuajos. Su madre la siguió.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le dijo Shelby.

Rachel se sentó tras el volante y dejó el libro de Quinn en el asiento del acompañante.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Te noto más tensa de lo habitual.

—No estoy tensa —le dijo a su madre, cerrando la puerta de un golpe— ¿Por qué siempre me críticas, mamá? He sido una buena hija, ¿no? Y soy una buena madre con Tommy. Me mantengo a mí misma y siempre intento hacer lo correcto, así que déjame un poco tranquila, por favor.

Rachel sintió remordimientos nada más acabar de hablar. Su madre, sorprendida, retrocedió ligeramente.

—No... no creía... —Shelby estaba sorprendida del enfado de Rachel con ella— Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, cielo. Supongo que a veces soy muy crítica. Lo siento. Intentaré mantener la boca cerrada.

Rachel se sentía dividida entre la sensación de satisfacción por defenderse a sí misma, y por el sentimiento de culpa por herir los sentimientos de su madre.

—Yo también lo siento, mamá —dijo— Sé que estoy un poco sensible... no duermo muy bien últimamente.

—Entonces te vendrá bien salir —le dijo su madre, sonriendo de nuevo— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez conozcas a alguien.

—Mamá... —advirtió Rachel.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que una madre desee que su preciosa hija conozca a alguien?

—Sabes que no quiero volverme a casar.

—¿Y qué? Yo tampoco, pero eso nunca me ha detenido a la hora de salir con un hombre.

—Ya —murmuró Rachel, encendiendo el motor— Hasta luego, mamá —dijo, empezando a moverse— Te veré mañana por la mañana.

—No hay prisa —le gritó su madre— Duerme todo lo que quieras.

De camino a casa, Rachel pensó que le habría gustado decirle a su madre la verdad acerca de aquella noche y ver su cara. Pero las consecuencias que eso traería no compensaban ese pequeño momento de satisfacción. Su madre le habría hecho mil preguntas y habría sacado mil conclusiones.

No, era mucho mejor así.

Echó un vistazo al asiento del acompañante, donde había dejado el primer libro de la serie de Hal Hunter. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para empezar a leerlo. No tendría tiempo para acabarlo, por desgracia, pues tenía que estar perfectamente arreglada para cuando Quinn pasara a buscarla. Pero seguro que le daba tiempo a leer unos cuantos capítulos mientras se daba un baño.

Rachel estaba deseosa por saber cuánto de Hal había en Quinn, y quería estar preparada. Preparada para ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Solo dejo esta N.A para deciros que POR FIN he encontrado el libro original de esta adaptación.**

** Se llama "La princesa de hielo" y es de Miranda Lee. **

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Nos volvemos a leer esta noche ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen**

* * *

Mientras Quinn conducía por la carretera de Tumbi Umbi iba pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan impaciente por salir con alguien como lo estaba aquella noche.

Aunque la de aquella noche no sería una cita habitual... no esperaba acabar en la cama con Rachel Berry. De hecho, se apostaría dinero a que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Su objetivo aquella noche era hacer que Rachel volviera a salir con ella de nuevo. Hacerle ver que podía tener una vida social sin poner en peligro su reputación. Que no tenía que comportarse como una monja sólo porque su marido hubiera fallecido y ella no quisiera volverse a casar.  
Quinn seguía sin saber si Rachel había querido a su marido o lo había odiado, pero esperaba enterarse también aquella noche.

Estaba claro que no iba a ser una misión fácil, pues Rachel no era el tipo de mujer confiada que hablase abiertamente de sus cosas. Ella se lo guardaba todo para sí, como cuando no le había dicho que era la dueña de la empresa de limpieza. La esperanza de Quinn era que unas copas de vino ayudaran a soltarle la lengua. Siempre se hacían muchos brindis en aquellas cenas de entrega de premios. Seguro que no decía que no a una copa o dos de champán.

Llegó a la rotonda grande que Rachel le había indicado y después a la calle que salía a la izquierda. Pronto estaría en su casa.  
Una rápida ojeada a su Rolex le hizo saber que eran las seis menos un minuto. La puntualidad era un hábito adquirido en el ejército del que nunca se había desprendido. Eso, y llevar el pelo corto.

Aquel día decidió peinar un poco más su siempre desaliñada melena, algo que pensó le gustaría a la señorita Berry. Al igual que su elegante y caro traje ceñido, color negro, que se había mandado hacer a medida un par de años antes.

Quinn esperaba que su aspecto sofisticado despertase la atracción sexual de Rachel; a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaba cuando usaba trajes.

Por desgracia, Rachel no era como la mayoría de las mujeres. Ella era diferente, muy diferente. Retadora. Quinn sonrió al doblar la esquina. Le encantaban los retos.

A las seis menos cinco, Rachel estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Nada había ido según lo planeado aquella tarde. Había tardado mucho en todo.

Lo que más tiempo le había llevado había sido depilarse. Fue una tarea aburrida, pero antes tuvo que bañarse y exfoliarse la piel. No tuvo nada de tiempo para sentarse un rato a leer.

Para cuando acabó de hacer todo eso, eran más de las tres. Después de tomar un tentempié a toda prisa, empezó a peinarse, otra larga tarea. De nuevo, probablemente por los nervios, el peinado que había elegido para combinar con su vestido, muy femenino, no le salía. Al final se lavó el pelo por segunda vez y empezó desde el principio, haciéndose un recogido que podía haberse hecho dormida. Acabó disgustada y frustrada por no haber podido hacerse el peinado más suave y rizado que había pensado al principio.

En ese punto eran las cinco y diez, y eso le dejaba menos de una hora para arreglarse las uñas, maquillarse y vestirse. Tardó veinte minutos en arreglarse las uñas y dejarlas perfectas, y otros quince en transformar su bello rostro en otro más glamuroso y sofisticado. Primero se aplicó base de maquillaje, después colorete, polvos y sombra de ojos. Los tonos un poco oscuros hacían resaltar más sus ojos color chocolate. La mano le temblaba cuando empezó a delinearse la raya del ojo, y soltó algún juramento, muy impropio en ella, cuando se metió el lápiz en el ojo. Dejó la boca para el final.

A Rachel no le gustaban los tonos fuertes, y sus labios tenían el grosor perfecto, así que, después de dudar un rato, se aplicó un poco de brillo con la yema de dedo.  
Tardó cinco minutos más en decidir qué pendientes ponerse, pues el peinado que había acabado haciéndose necesitaba algo más glamuroso que las sencillas perlas en forma de lágrima que había pensado ponerse.

Por desgracia, no se había preocupado por el glamour en los últimos años, así que, casi desesperada, se puso unos pendientes que Brody le había regalado por Navidad años atrás. También se cambió los tacones color crema por unas sandalias doradas que hacía siglos que no veían la luz del día. Menos mal que eran de un estilo que no pasaba de moda.

Eran las seis menos diez. Hora de vestirse.

Se quitó el albornoz y empezó a deslizar cuidadosamente el vestido por encima de su cabeza. El vestido cayó sobre su cuerpo. Subió la cremallera lateral, se puso las sandalias y fue hacia el espejo de pie para ver el resultado.

Fue entonces cuando empezó el ataque de pánico. En lugar de tener un aspecto sofisticado y elegante, estaba... bueno... ¡estaba muy sexy!  
No podía creerlo. El vestido en sí mismo no era sexy. Era un sencillo vestido de gasa que se ajustaba a su fina figura, de un color degradado que iba del crema en la parte superior al café en el dobladillo.

Por desgracia, al llevar un hombro al descubierto, tenía que elegir entre llevar un sujetador sin tirantes o no llevar sujetador en absoluto. Dado que el vestido era muy fino y que Rachel tenía los pechos pequeños, decidió no ponerse nada. Además, los sujetadores sin tirantes siempre le habían resultado muy incómodos.

Pero en el momento en que tomó esa decisión, no había pensado en que se le marcarían tanto los pezones. Ni en que tendría aspecto de no llevar absolutamente nada debajo. Por supuesto, llevaba braguitas, pero eran de esas diminutas que apenas se marcaban bajo la ropa. Empezó a buscar en su cajón un sujetador sin tirantes cuando oyó que un coche se acercaba a su casa.

Demasiado tarde, se dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que se detenía frente a su puerta. Agarró su bolsito color crema y se asomó a la ventana. Al ver el deportivo negro junto a su buzón no pudo contener un gruñido. ¡Los vecinos iban a tener tema de conversación para varios días si la veían entrar en ese coche!

Estaba a punto de bajar corriendo las escaleras y meterse en el coche de Quinn a toda prisa cuando la vio bajarse del coche.

Al menos, debía de ser Quinn... La mujer que bajó del coche se parecía remotamente a la mujer que había conocido el día anterior. Tenía la misma figura y el mismo pelo corto rubio. Pero ahí acababan todas las similitudes.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Rachel en un tono ronco.

¿Quién habría creído que un cambio de ropa y un pelo bien peinado podían hacer tan diferente a una persona? Quinn tenía el mismo aspecto que su coche: elegante, poderosa y sexy.

¿Sexy? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba ella en una persona como «sexy»?

Rachel bajó las escaleras a toda prisa decidiendo que sentirse superficialmente atraída por esa mujer no era más que eso: algo superficial.

Ella se había sentido atraída por Brody, un hombre guapo, pero no le había gustado el sexo con él. Nada ha cambiado, se dijo a sí misma, así que no empieces a esperar lo contrario.

El timbre sonó y consiguió apartar de su mente los pensamientos inapropiados al agarrar el pomo. Aún sentía un mariposeo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de la cena, pero confiaba en poder ocultar sus nervios. Ella era así por naturaleza.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Quinn se dio cuenta de por qué no había podido quitársela de la cabeza en todo el día. Últimamente, salía con muchas morenas, como había apuntado Sue, pero ninguna de ellas era tan especial como la que tenía delante.

Ella le recordaba a una de esas heroínas de Alfred Hitchcock: encantadora y sexy, pero contenida y fría hasta el punto de hacerle a una desear abrazarla.

Su sonrisa era educada, pero sus ojos seguían siendo un libro cerrado para Quinn.

—Cielos, estás estupenda. Pareces la versión femenina de James Bond de camino al casino.

Debía de ser un tipo de cumplido, pensó ella.

—Y tú te pareces a Grace Kelly en Atrapa a un ladrón —respondió. Sólo que con menos ropa interior, notó de repente.

Si Quinn no la conociera nada en absoluto, habría pensado que no llevaba nada debajo del vestido, pero desde luego, no llevaba sujetador.

En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por deslizar esa fina tira de tela por su brazo. En su imaginación, el vestido caería de su delicioso cuerpo allí mismo, en el umbral de la puerta, dejándola desnuda excepto por aquellos preciosos zapatos dorados.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a responder a su fantasía, Quinn se obligó a contenerse, aclarando la garganta y adoptando una expresión caballerosa antes de volver a mirar su bello rostro.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas la sorprendieron. Las princesas de hielo no se sonrojaban; se limitaban a aceptar los cumplidos con frías sonrisas y nunca se ponían rojas.

Pero Rachel estaba sonrojada y nerviosa en ese momento. Interesante.

—Gracias —respondió, inquieta, como si estuviera sorprendida por su extraña reacción.

Más interesante aún.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó ella, encantada de cómo estaban yendo las cosas por el momento. Tal vez no tuviera que ser demasiado paciente después de todo... tal vez se hubiera equivocado y aquella princesa de hielo estuviera lista para derretirse.

¿Lista?

No, quiso gritar Rachel. No estaba lista, necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar su compostura y su autocontrol. Y para averiguar qué había pasado cuando Quinn la miró de arriba abajo.

A Rachel le habían dedicado piropos por la calle e incluso miradas obscenas, pero... la mirada de Quinn no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Sus ojos no delataron nada más que un interés natural en su aspecto. En realidad, se habría sentido algo ofendida si no le hubiera hecho ningún cumplido.

Lo que le molestó fue su propia reacción cuando ella la miró. La piel le ardió bajo la seda del vestido y sus pezones se contrajeron. Se sintió desnuda frente Quinn. Desnuda y excitada.

Sí, excitada. Eso era lo que había sentido. No le extrañaba haberse sonrojado.

—¿Tienes las llaves de casa? —le preguntó Quinn al ver que ella no hacía amago de moverse.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí... creo que sí —abrió el cierre dorado del bolso con el pretexto de inspeccionar su contenido— Sí, aquí están.

—Cierra entonces, y vamos. No me gusta llegar tarde.

Rachel aprovechó los pocos segundos que necesitó para cerrar la puerta con llave para calmarse un poco, pero la sensación le duró poco, pues en cuanto acabó, Quinn la tomó del brazo para acompañarla hasta el coche.

Fue un gesto sencillo, de amabilidad en realidad, pero en cuanto la tocó, fue como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, y se puso tensa.

Apenas pudo contener el suspiro de alivio cuando le soltó el brazo para abrirle la puerta del coche, pero sintió que no dejaba de mirarle las piernas al levantarlas para sentarse en el deportivo. Cuando Quinn pasó por delante del parabrisas para ir hacia su asiento, Rachel no pudo evitar rendirse a la tentación de mirarla abiertamente, pensando en cómo podía estar afectándola tanto.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta y sentarse al volante, Rachel apartó sus ojos de ella, deseando que no hubiera notado su mirada.

Pero, ¿y si lo había notado? Sintió un nudo en el estómago de vergüenza. «Por favor, no quiero acabar esta noche como una idiota».

Porque así era como Rachel empezaba a sentirse. Como una idiota. No como una frígida idiota, sino sólo como una idiota.

Quinn frunció el ceño al arrancar el motor del coche. Aquello había sido como dar un paso adelante y tres hacia atrás.

Durante una milésima de segundo, cuando Rachel se sonrojó, pensó que su actitud hacia ella empezaba a cambiar. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en sus posibilidades, todo acabó. Al tomarla del brazo, ella se convirtió en una estatua de mármol, y al sentarse en el coche, agarrada a su bolso, parecía asustada, a punto de dar un respingo.

Estaba claro que no había escondido su deseo hacia ella tan bien como había creído. Era el momento de intentar calmar sus miedos con un poco de conversación, o la velada sería un desastre completo.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita, Rachel —dijo al ponerse en marcha.

Ella giró la cabeza y pareció aliviada. Al parecer, no le molestaba que hiciese cumplidos a su casa.

—Gracias —dijo— Me gusta mantenerla en buen estado, aunque mi madre diga que me excedo.

—No hay nada de malo en que le guste a uno tener su casa bonita. ¿Siempre has vivido ahí?

—Desde que me casé. Pensé que la perdería después de la muerte de Brody, pues el seguro no incluía la hipoteca.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—No podía volver a trabajar. Tenía a un niño pequeño y ya no quedaban plazas en las guarderías. Por eso empecé a planchar por horas, y a limpiar casas de gente que estaba trabajando. Trabajaba siete días a la semana. Aceptaba cualquier trabajo en el que me dejaran llevar a Tommy conmigo. Para cuando puse en marcha mi empresa, estaba a punto de acabar de pagar la hipoteca. Ahora ya estoy libre de deudas.

—Vaya. Eso es impresionante, Rachel.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?

—En un barrio al este de Sidney. Aún tengo el apartamento en Double Bay, pero me costaba escribir allí. Compré la casa de Terrigal como un refugio para escribir.

—Tienes que ser muy rica.

—He tenido suerte.

—No creo en eso. La gente se hace su propia suerte. Yo pienso que escribir es un trabajo duro.

—Cada vez más, la verdad. Cuando dejé el ejército, me salía solo.

—Oh, así que estuviste en el ejército... Mi madre me dijo que lo suponía, que sabías demasiado de armas como para no haber manejado una nunca. Al pensar en ello, yo también creí que tenía razón

—Estuve doce años en el ejército. Me alisté con dieciocho años, y lo dejé con treinta. Estaba harta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

—Seis años. ¿Tengo aspecto de tener treinta y seis años? —Preguntó sonriendo— ¿O más?

Ella la miró unos segundos.

—Pareces tener la edad que tienes —dijo ella por fin— Aunque no me habría sorprendido saber que tenías más años. Tus ojos muestran mucha experiencia.

Quinn asintió.

—A veces me siento muy vieja. He visto cosas que preferiría no haber visto en el tiempo que estuve alistada, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Hal eres tú, ¿verdad Quinn? —le dijo de repente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sólo es una parte de mí. Yo no soy una justiciera ni una vengadora y, desde luego, no voy por ahí matando a la gente.

—Pero te gustaría.

—¡Qué perceptiva! —rió ella.

—Hal no tiene piedad de nada.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Quinn, saliendo a la autopista de Sidney.

—¿Crees que ganarás el premio de esta noche? —le preguntó Rachel.

—Probablemente.

—No parece que te importe demasiado.

—La novedad de ganar premios se acaba pronto.

—Qué respuesta tan cínica.

—Yo soy así. Pero, a veces, los premios se traducen en dinero. Y eso me gusta, al igual que a mi agente.

—¿Hay que tener agente literario para convertirse en escritora de éxito?

—Sí, si quieres convertirte en una escritora internacional. Y más aún si quieres que tus libros se transformen en películas.

—¿Van a hacer películas de tus libros? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Ya han hecho la primera. El estreno será en Los Ángeles en abril del año que viene, y estoy invitada a asistir.

—Vaya, eso es fabuloso, Quinn. ¿Quién va a hacer el papel de Hal?

—Un actor desconocido. La productora no quería a un actor conocido, sino a alguien que se convirtiera en Hal para la gente. Se llama Chad Furness. He oído que es muy bueno, y muy guapo.

—Bueno, Hal es muy guapo, ¿no? Oh, tienes que estar muy orgullosa.

Orgullosa. Quinn lo pensó un momento... no, no era orgullo lo que sentía. Tal vez satisfacción, pero nada más.

—Desde luego, todo esto me ha hecho rica —fue su respuesta— Compré este coche y la casa de Terrigal con parte del dinero que el estudio cinematográfico me pagó. Y también contraté al mejor servicio de limpieza de la costa —añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella se echó a reír y Quinn se sintió más tranquila. No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda en su compañía, como se había sentido antes.

De repente, la idea de no volverla a ver se le hacía insufrible.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerte para que vengas a limpiar mi estudio el lunes, ¿no? —dijo, haciendo lo posible para no darle importancia— Gail aún no estará recuperada del esguince y mi estudio necesita una limpieza a fondo.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Quinn la miró.

—Aún a riesgo de que me acuses de querer comprarte, te pagaré el doble —dijo. «Y un millón de dólares si te acuestas conmigo», pensó, como si fuera Hal.

Ella giró la cabeza y sus ojos delataron su dilema. Quería hacerlo, ella lo veía claro, pero dudaba. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿A ella le gustaba Quinn, pero le tenía miedo por algún motivo? Estaba claro que Rachel seguía preocupada por si ella intentaba asaltarla sexualmente de nuevo.

—No... no puedo. Tengo trabajo el lunes.

—Entonces, el martes —no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad.

—Enviaré a otra persona.

—No —saltó ella— No quiero a nadie más. Te quiero a ti.

Quinn tenía que haberse mordido la lengua; había enseñado sus cartas y notaba cómo la miraba ella, cómo la tensión crecía de nuevo

—Eres la mejor limpiadora que he tenido —continuó, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar la situación— Dejas a Gail a la altura del betún. Es difícil volver a la segunda división cuando ha experimentado una la perfección.

—Estás poniéndote muy insistente de nuevo.

—¿Es culpa mía que seas perfecta?

—No me adules, Quinn.

—Yo sólo digo la verdad.

—Se te da muy bien el uso del lenguaje.

—Y a ti se te da muy bien el uso de la fregona.

Ella echó a reír. Quinn estaba encantada, aliviada incluso.

—De acuerdo —dijo— Limpiaré tu estudio. Una vez. El martes, pero después, volverás con Gail.

—Oh, mujer cruel.

—Basta, Quinn —dijo, pero sonriendo.

Después de eso, Rachel pareció mucho más relajada y hablaron de todo tipo de cosas: música, películas, sus familias... Ninguna de las dos tenía hermanos ni abuelos. De algún modo, las dos eran solitarias y autosuficientes.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo del día. Ya en el próximo sabremos qué tal va esa "cita" **

**¿Se relajará Rachel y disfrutara de la noche? ****¿Conseguirá Quinn algo más que un beso de buenas noches? Haced vuestras apuestas :p **

**Aprovecho también para animaros a votar por Lea Michele y por Glee en las categorías a las que han sido nominados en los People Choice Awards ****(Gracias _Pitu fita por recordarlo)_**

**_Eso es todo. Nos leemos el Lunes ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

En algún momento, ella sacó el tema de sus libros, pero Quinn trató de evitar hablar de su trabajo o de su «héroe». No quería pensar en Hal esa noche; era difícil ignorar los pensamientos sexuales que tenía al mirar a Rachel, y más si pensaba en Hal y en todas las ideas que le daría. ¿Podría tentarla a acostarse con ella por dos millones? ¿Por cinco? ¿Por diez?

Quinn apretó los dientes y se concentró en la conversación para no quedarse en silencio y empezar a pensar en ella.  
¡Demonios, pero la deseaba de verdad!  
Su cuerpo estaba duro como una roca de deseo, y su resolución de no tocarla era cada vez más débil.

—Ya no queda mucho —dijo ella con cierto alivio cuando llegaron al puerto. Lo mejor sería salir del coche cuanto antes e ir a un lugar público.

El tráfico era muy denso en el puente, pero era fluido. Quinn conocía el camino y llegó sin problemas al restaurante junto al puerto en el que se celebraría la entrega de premios.  
Por suerte, el restaurante tenía un aparcamiento privado a escasos metros de la entrada.

—Será mejor que te hable de Sue antes de que la conozcas —dijo ella, deteniendo el coche.

—¿Sue?

—Es mi agente. Es una mujer encantadora bajo ese exterior tan duro, pero tiene la boca un poco grande. Además, está pasando por una fase de vestuario «gitana—gótica» que puede resultar algo chocante. Si ella me hubiera elegido la ropa esta noche, ahora llevaría unos pantalones de cuero negros y camisa de seda blanca acompañada de un gorro rojo. Tendría un aspecto de lo más parecido al de un pirata del Caribe.

Rachel se echó a reír y sus ojos marrones chispearon divertidos.

—Me alegro de que Sue no te vistiera hoy. Lo que llevas es estupendo. Ese traje debe haberte costado una fortuna.

—Pues sí, pero el que tú llevas tampoco habrá sido barato. Me habría gustado que me dejaras pagártelo, Rachel. No deberías tener que gastarte dinero sólo por querer hacerme el favor de hacerte pasar por mi novia esta noche.

A Rachel le sentó un poco mal la frase de «hacerte pasar por mi novia», aunque en realidad, tenía que haberla tranquilizado.  
Suponía que aquello sería vanidad femenina, pero... ¿Y si era algo más? Y si fuera una leve esperanza de que por fin se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer sexualmente normal?

Durante el camino, el incidente de sus pezones casi se le había olvidado, al igual que el calor que Quinn había generado en ella al tomarla del brazo. A pesar de haberse relajado por fin, y de estar disfrutando de su compañía, empezó a desear en secreto que se le insinuara al llegar a casa, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo.

El que Quinn hubiera dicho que esa velada consistía en hacerse pasar por su novia implicaba que no iba a intentar nada. Su insistencia en que fuera a limpiar su estudio no tenía nada que ver con un interés personal. Sólo quería que limpiara su estudio; ella no le gustaba ni un poco. Rachel empezó a desear haber aceptado su oferta de que le pagara el doble. Pero pagarle el vestido seguía fuera de toda cuestión.

—No empieces de nuevo, Quinn —le dijo con una fría mirada.

El problema que tenían las mujeriegas experimentadas, decidió ella, era que las mujeres caían rendidas ante sus encantos superficiales.

Cuando Quinn salió y fue a abrirle la puerta, Rachel tuvo que contener un gruñido. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su oferta, y tomar su mano para salir del coche con una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias —dijo con educación, mientras su corazón golpeaba sin piedad.

—De nada. El placer es mío —respondió ella, agarrándole la mano.  
Rachel tuvo un momento de respiro mientras Quinn cerraba el coche, pero cuando empezaba a recuperar el aliento, ella volvió y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

Ella se quedó helada.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo Quinn— Es sólo para disimular.

¡Qué frase tan conveniente! Durante años, ella había actuado como un maniquí, diseñada y vestida para estar atractiva, pero sin ser una mujer de carne y hueso.  
Normal que a Quinn no le gustara.

—¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!

Una mujer delgada y rubia, vestida de negro con una ropa rarísima, corría hacia ellas. Llevaba un enorme collar de cuentas y un maquillaje muy pálido, excepto por sus labios rojos. Cuando Rachel la vio más de cerca, pensó que rondaría la cincuentena.

—Sue —murmuró Quinn— Ten paciencia.

—Hola —los ojos de la agente brillaron al recorrer a Rachel de arriba abajo— Sabía que no vendrías solo, Quinn Fabray.

—Decidí no entrar en la guarida del león sin un escudo protector —dijo ella con sequedad.

Sue se echó a reír.

—Estos saraos son un poco eso, ¿no? Eres una mujer valiente, querida —le dijo a Rachel— Las fans acosan a nuestra Quinn deseosas de autógrafos, y de algo más... —añadió con un guiño travieso.

—Me lo imagino —replicó Rachel, divertida.

—Quinn —dijo Sue después de una risotada— preséntame a tan deliciosa criatura.

—Esta deliciosa criatura es Rachel, Sue. Rachel, ella es Sue Sylvester, mi brillante agente literario.

—¡Vaya cumplido! Hola, querida —le dijo a Rachel—. Vas a dejarlos alucinados en Estados Unidos. Vas a llevártela contigo, ¿verdad, Quinn? No me digas que no, o me desmayaré aquí mismo.

—Me encantaría que viniera conmigo —dijo, estrechándola aún más contra su cuerpo— Pero Rachel tiene una empresa que dirigir y a un hijo que cuidar, así que no creo que pueda dejarlo todo para venir a Estados Unidos. ¿O sí, cariño?

Rachel sabía que aquello era una farsa sobre todo lo de «cariño». Pero en el momento en que Quinn la estrechó aún más, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Tal vez —dijo, intentando contener la sensación líquida que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Haz que vaya contigo, Quinn —insistió Sue.

—No creo que pueda hacer que Rachel haga nada que ella no quiera —dijo con una carcajada— Es muy decidida.

Rachel se echó a reír también, pero con risa histérica.

—Haz lo que Hal en tu segundo libro —sugirió Sue— Puedes raptar a la chica y mantenerla como tu prisionera hasta que haga lo que tú quieres.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero ahora será mejor que vayamos dentro. Sue, ¿puedes ocuparte de Rachel unos segundos?

—Claro —respondió la agente—. Ven, querida, iremos a buscar nuestra mesa. Les pedí que nos pusieran en una de las pequeñas, porque a Quinn no le gusta conversar con gente que no le importa. Esperemos que no nos hayan metido en algún rincón...

Nada de eso. En el restaurante no había rincones, pues era semicircular, con enormes ventanales con vistas al puerto. Probablemente, la suya era la mejor de todas las mesas, redonda, y muy cerca de una ventana con una vista increíble del puerto y de la Opera. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco, copas de cristal caro y un precioso centro con una vela encendida.

* * *

**Veo esto un poco abandonado. No sé si queréis que siga con la historia o no hahaha**

**En fin, dejo un capítulo corto porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Esta noche compensaré con uno bastante más largo.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

—Cielos —dijo Rachel, impresionada— Esto es precioso.

—Está bien. Al menos, tomaron nota de lo que les pedí. A Quinn le gustará que estemos sólo nosotras.

—Pero la mesa es para cuatro —apuntó Rachel.

—Les dije que vendría acompañada —sonrió Sue.

—¿Y no es así?

—¡Cielos, no! ¿Quién querría venir conmigo? Soy egoísta, vehemente en mis opiniones y ambiciosa. Además, soy delgaducha y fea. Siempre lo he sido.

—¡No eres fea! —Protestó Rachel— Eres muy atractiva.

Sue aún sonreía cuando Quinn llegó junto a ellas.

—Me gusta tu Rachel, Quinn. ¿Dónde os habéis conocido?— Rachel contuvo el aliento, esperando que ella no dijera que era su limpiadora.

—Cuando compré la casa de Terrigal, contraté los servicios de una limpiadora, Gail. Rachel es la propietaria de la empresa para la que Gail trabaja.

—Así que lleváis saliendo una temporada... Quinn, eres terrible, no me lo habías dicho nada.

—¿No?

—¡Sabes que no!

—A Rachel le gusta llevar las cosas en privado, ¿verdad, querida? —y se inclinó para darle un beso en el hombro.

Ella trató de contener la mueca. O el grito. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pues ella ya sentía que sus huesos se habían convertido en gelatina. Rachel giró la cabeza cuando ella levantó la suya, y sus miradas se encontraron. Quiso fulminarla con la mirada, pero en su lugar, sólo la miró sorprendida. Quinn la miró un momento y después sonrió, lentamente, muy sexy.

Rachel tragó saliva y sonrió.

—A Quinn le gusta tomarme el pelo —dijo, con los dientes apretados— Sabe que no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público.

—No es cierto —dijo ella— En realidad, le encantan —y volvió a besarle el hombro.

—Quinn, por favor —pidió ella, mientras un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La de Quinn era imposible de descifrar, y ella sabía que la suya debía estar llena de pánico.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie con cierta torpeza— Si hay que pedir algo mientras estoy fuera, pide por mí, Quinn.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada y vio que no era la única que la miraba.

—Es muy guapa, Quinn —comentó Sue— ¿Divorciada?

—No. Viuda.

—Vaya. Tan joven —se sorprendió ella— Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas... Quinn, no se encuentra una a mujeres así todos los días.

—No —admitió Quinn.

—Sé buena con ella.

A Quinn le gustaría serlo si ella la dejara. Pero no lo haría. Se lo dejaba claro a cada rato. Aunque sabía que se sentía atraída por ella, a pesar de sus gestos. Había visto la verdad en sus ojos, lo había sentido en su hombro cuando la besó.

Pero por alguna razón, Rachel se negaba a rendirse a la atracción. Tenía miedo. ¿De ella? ¿O de una relación?

—No la dejes escapar —añadió Sue.

Podía, por supuesto, dejarla escapar. Pero Quinn sabía que no haría eso. Había dicho la verdad en lo de que le había gustado el beso en el hombro. Le había gustado. La próxima vez no sería un beso en el hombro, y no podría escapar tan fácilmente.

—¿Has pedido ya las bebidas? —preguntó a Sue de repente.

—No, te estaba esperando. Creo que la ocasión merece champán, ¿no? — levantó la mano y un camarero acudió enseguida a su lado— Una botella de su mejor champán —le dijo.

—Enseguida, señorita.

—¡Una botella! —exclamó Sue— Menos mal que he venido en taxi.

Y menos mal que Rachel no, pensó Quinn, despiadada. Rachel había ido con ella, y con ella volvería. Aquella noche no rompería su promesa, pero sí le pediría un beso de buenas noches en la puerta.

Con el tipo de beso adecuado, se podía avanzar mucho. Quinn no iba a parar hasta no tenerla rendida. Para cuando volviera a verla el martes, con el pretexto de limpiar su estudio, la cosa sería sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Sí, pensó mirándola acercarse a la mesa, con su precioso vestido marcando sus formas en los lugares justos. Iba a ser suya. Y pronto.

* * *

Rachel se había echado un buen rapapolvo en el baño, recordándose que la decisión de ir allí como falsa novia de Quinn había sido suya, y que no era culpa de Quinn que sus hormonas hubieran despertado de repente a la vida.

Desde luego, había sido toda una sorpresa, después de tantos años, desear a alguien tanto como ella deseaba a Quinn. Lo decepcionante era que ella no la deseara, pero así era la vida. Estaba en un restaurante precioso, así que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de la compañía y de la comida.

Una hora después, Rachel estaba haciendo justo eso. ¡Era increíble lo que podían hacer un par de copas de champán! No sentía nada de tensión. Era como si fuera otra mujer, degustando con placer la comida, sin preocuparse por las calorías, como hacía normalmente, y sin preocuparse por nada.  
La conversación fluía de sus labios afuera, mientras el champán lo hacía en sentido contrario. Incluso se atrevió a flirtear con Quinn un poco. ¡Y ella le devolvió el flirteo!

Rachel sabía que estaba actuando, pero no le importaba. Era divertido. Ella era divertida. La velada estaba siendo divertida.  
Cuando las fans iban a ver a Quinn, y después de ganar el premio, se acercaron bastantes, Quinn siempre les presentaba a su «novia», y volvía a besarla en el hombro o en la mejilla. Rachel no volvió a ponerse tan tensa.

No se le pasó ni una vez por la cabeza que había bebido demasiado. Nada serio se le pasó por la cabeza. Se sentía feliz, por una vez. Feliz de verdad. O eso creía.

Llegó el café, y también más fans. Tres de ellas, con el libro ganador del premio en la mano, se echaron sobre ella para que se lo dedicara. Sue estaba en otra mesa, hablando con otras personas, y Quinn les presentó a las fans a su novia, como había hecho con las anteriores. Esta vez, le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—¿No es preciosa? —les dijo antes de besarla.

Si las fans dijeron algo, Rachel no las oyó. Toda su atención estaba puesta en lo que Quinn le estaba haciendo a su mano. No sólo la estaba besando, sino que le estaba haciendo el amor; con el índice le acariciaba la palma de la mano, mientras su boca se movía sobre el dorso de su mano, dejando un sendero húmedo con la lengua mientras buscaba su dedo corazón. Para cuando llegó a la yema del dedo, ella ya tenía la carne de gallina, pero cuando quiso retirar la mano, Quinn no la dejó. Sus labios se separaron y le chupó suavemente la punta del dedo.

—Quinn, de verdad —le regañó ella, sonriendo nerviosa a las alucinadas fans.

—¿Sí, cariño? —dijo, levantando la cara.

Llevaba toda la noche llamándola de ese modo, así que Rachel ya se lo tomaba como parte del juego. Pero, de repente, aquello dejó de parecerle un juego o una farsa. Sus ojos, normalmente duros y fríos, se habían oscurecido y llenado de deseo. Si no se equivocaba, ella quería hacerle el amor de verdad, y no sólo a su mano.

—No estamos solas —dijo.

Los ojos de Quinn se aclararon cuando se volvió a mirar a sus sonrojadas fans.

—Disculpad. No es culpa mía —dijo, soltando la mano de Rachel— Es el efecto que ella tiene sobre mí...

Ellas la perdonaron, claro, pero... ¿podría hacerlo Rachel por actuar tan bien? Por un momento...

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa, Quinn? —dijo cuando las chicas se marcharon.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Estoy cansada —cansada de tus besos, de que me llames «cariño» y de que actúes como si fuera tu novia.

—Muy bien —dijo Quinn con sequedad, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo su trofeo en un solo movimiento.

Ella tomó su bolso y se levantó. Tembló un poco hasta que Quinn la tomó el brazo. No se había dado cuenta de todo el champán que había bebido; tendría una resaca colosal por la mañana, la primera en muchos años.

—¿Puedes conducir? —preguntó ella.

—Claro.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sue y tú os habéis bebido la mayor parte del champán, no yo.

—Oh, no me he dado cuenta. ¿Vamos a despedirnos de ella? —dijo, temblorosa cuando Quinn la empujó hacia delante.

—Ya se imaginará a dónde hemos ido.

Salió del restaurante a una velocidad increíble, apartándose de la gente que trataba de felicitarle por el premio. Rachel se sintió avergonzada.

—¿Sabes que a veces eres muy brusca? —le dijo cuando llegaron al coche.

—Sí —le respondió ella, abriéndole la puerta del asiento del acompañante— Es uno de mis defectos, junto con la arrogancia. Sube, por favor.

Ella se sentó como pudo, y se quedó allí, confusa, hasta que Quinn subió al coche y dejó el trofeo en el asiento trasero.

—No me mires así —le dijo ella arrancando el motor.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fueras un animal herido. Si te he ofendido esta noche, lo siento. De verdad pensaba que te estabas divirtiendo conmigo. Está claro que me he equivocado

—No te has equivocado. Me lo he pasado bien.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, frustrada.

—¿Más mensajes confusos, Rachel? ¿Ese es tu juego con las mujeres? ¿Excitarlas y después dejarlas?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Has sido tú la que me ha besado el hombro y chupado el dedo. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Te estaba gustando —murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia ella, tan cerca de su rostro que Rachel notó su cálido aliento.

—No —le dijo cuando Quinn le pasó la mano por el cuello y la obligó a quedarse increíblemente cerca de ella.

—¿Que no qué? ¿Que no te haga decir la verdad?

—No, yo...

Su beso acabó con todas las protestas posibles, dejándole a Rachel la mente en blanco de cualquier cosa que no fuera la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella.

Hacía años que nadie la besaba. Ella recordaba vagamente que al principio le gustaban los besos de Brody, hasta que descubrió a dónde la llevaban invariablemente. Después de eso, no le habían gustado, y permanecía quieta sin responder a los labios de su marido.

Pero no fue así con Quinn.

Su boca se movía sin descanso contra la de ella, y se abrió, invitándola a entrar. Gimió cuando Quinn aceptó su invitación y su lengua se deslizó entre los dientes de ella. Gimió de nuevo cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y volvió a hacerlo cuando ella la abandonó.

—¿Es eso de lo que tienes miedo? —Gruñó Quinn, mirando su rostro ofuscado— ¿Y por qué no sales con nadie? ¿Por miedo a perder el control que tanto valoras?

—No lo entiendes —gritó ella.

—¿Que no entiendo el qué?

—Nada.

—Entonces, explícamelo. Dime qué es lo que no entiendo.

—No me gusta el sexo —saltó ella— Por eso no salgo con nadie. La gente quiere sexo, y yo... yo lo odio.

Quinn levantó las cejas.

—¿Que lo odias? Eso no es odiarlo, cariño, lo que acabo de sentir. No querías que parase. Podría haberme acostado contigo esta noche si hubiera querido.

—¡No! —Gritó ella— Eres una arrogante y una presuntuosa, Fabray. Ahora, llévame a casa y no me vuelvas a tocar, ¿me has oído?

—Te he oído, pero no te creo. Piensa en ello de camino a casa, Rachel, y ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos. Porque para ser una chica a la que no le gusta el sexo, te ha gustado, y mucho, besarme hace un momento.

—Los besos son sólo besos —declaró ella— El acto es otra cosa.

¿El acto? ¿Esa chica era de verdad? ¿Vivía como ella en el siglo XXI? Había muchas palabras para describir el sexo hoy en día, pero «acto» no era una de las más habituales. Estaba tan pasado como las jóvenes morenas y guapas a las que no les gustaba el sexo.

—¿Con cuántas personas has estado? —preguntó ella antes de arrancar.

—No tengo por qué decirte eso.

—Eras virgen cuando te casaste, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió ella a la defensiva— No lo era.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuántos amantes inútiles has tenido?

—Ninguno. Uno. Bueno, ¡Brody no era un inútil!

—¿Solo has estado con tu marido? Creí que dijiste que no eras virgen cuando te casaste.

—Nos acostamos antes de casarnos.

—Ya. ¿Y nunca te gustó hacerlo con él?

—No.

—¿Y por qué te casaste con él?

—¡No lo entiendes! Yo... tenía que casarme, para tener mi propio hogar y mi propia familia. Brody era un buen hombre, y yo lo quería.

—Pero no estabas enamorada de él. Si lo hubieras estado, te habría gustado cualquier cosa que él te hiciera. Incluso si no llegabas al orgasmo, te habría gustado hacerlo. Y la intimidad.

El viejo sentimiento de culpa de Rachel volvió de nuevo. No tenía que haberse casado con Brody, ahora lo veía claro, pero aquella mujer, ¡aquella mujeriega!, no tenía derecho a juzgarla.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiró Quinn.

—Vas a llevarme a casa —susurró ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Creo que no. Vas a venir a casa conmigo.

—¡Nada de eso!

—Piensa, Rachel —le dijo, y su mirada se volvió extrañamente tierna— Treinta años y nunca has disfrutado del sexo. Si sigues así, te morirás sin saber lo que te pierdes. Soy una buena amante. Tengo experiencia y sé lo que le gusta a las mujeres. Deja que te enseñe lo que te estabas perdiendo.

Rachel se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.  
Estaba tentada, y mucho, pero también estaba aterrada.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró Quinn, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, muy suavemente esa vez, hasta que sus labios volvieron a abrirse.

Quinn levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Tienes que venir a casa conmigo, Rachel. No eres una cobarde. Eres muy valiente, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Confía en mí; no te haré daño, te lo prometo. Seré buena contigo.

—¡Pero yo no te gusto!

—¿Que no me gustas? — rió suavemente— Oh, Rachel, qué poco me comprendes. Claro que me gustas. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Pero tú...

—Sí, es cierto —confesó— te hice creer lo contrario. Puedo ser una canalla cuando quiero algo, y te quería a ti, cariño. Ahora, ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡No te he dicho que sí a lo de ir a casa contigo!

—Claro que sí. La última vez que te besé. Pero, claro, puedes cambiar de idea en el momento que quieras, y decir que no. ¿Estás diciendo que no ahora?

Ella sacudió la cabeza; todo su cuerpo se consumía de excitación.

—Bien —dijo Quinn, y puso en marcha el coche— Ahora, cierra los ojos y descansa. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel no cerró los ojos, sino que se quedó allí, agarrada a su bolso, tensa. Puso música para intentar relajarla, pero no funcionó. Ella siguió agarrada al bolso mirando por la ventanilla.

La sensación de triunfo de Quinn al principio pronto se transformó en frustración. Estaba casi segura de que ella le pediría que se diera la vuelta y la llevara a su casa, y agarró el volante con fuerza al pasar junto a la salida de la carretera que llevaba a la casa de ella.

Le costó no suspirar de alivio cuando Rachel no dijo nada y llegaron a la carretera de la costa y de Terrigal. Pero ella seguía preocupada. O asustada. O las dos cosas. Era comprensible, en su caso, con su historial sexual. Debió tener un matrimonio muy triste.  
Quinn esperaba que le dejara mostrarle que no tenía que apartar a la gente y el sexo de su vida sólo por no haber sido compatible con una pareja.

Las personas no eran máquinas, y menos aún, las mujeres. La química tenía que existir entre las dos partes para que una mujer sensible como Rachel encontrara satisfacción. Necesitaba desear y ser deseada.

Quinn sabía que la química entre ellas funcionaba, pero necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrárselo. Para cuando aparcó el Porsche en el garaje subterráneo de su casa, ya había decidido ser paciente, pero persistente. No la dejaría cambiar de idea. Ni entregarse a sus miedos y dudas.

—Ya veo cuál es tu principal problema —le dijo al soltarse el cinturón de seguridad— Piensas demasiado ¿Qué signo del zodiaco eres?

—Virgo.

—Qué sorpresa... El signo de la gente que se preocupa por todo. ¿Qué has estado pensando de camino hacia aquí?

Ella se giró hacia Quinn, agarrada a su bolso como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

—He estado pensando que esto puede haber sido por el champán, Quinn —dijo, ansiosa— Por eso me ha gustado que me besaras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que te sientes borracha ahora?

—No —dijo ella, ligeramente sorprendida— No, de hecho, me siento bastante despejada.

—Eso creo yo —señaló Quinn— porque estás tensa de nuevo.

Ella arrugó el rostro en una mueca de frustración.

—Lo sé. Odio cuando me pongo así, de verdad.

—En ese caso, tengo una botella de un vino blanco estupendo en el frigorífico. Podemos abrirla y te relajarás de nuevo.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Quieres que me vuelva a emborrachar?

—No quiero que pienses. Ni que te preocupes. Si para eso tienes que estar un poco contenta, pues entonces, sí, eso es lo que quiero.

De nuevo, Quinn pudo ver la tentación en sus ojos. Y un irritante miedo también.

—Vamos, preciosa —le dijo con suavidad— Te reto a hacer algo que se sale de tu área de control, por una vez. Deja a la princesa de hielo a un lado esta noche y muéstrame a la mujer que siempre has querido ser.

Rachel frunció el ceño al oír lo de «princesa de hielo». ¿Así la veía ella? Eso le molestaba. Era cierto; «mucha gente la veía así: sus empleadas, su madre y ahora Quinn.

En realidad, no podía culparlos. Ella apagaba la tele cuando empezaban las escenas de sexo, y se saltaba las escenas eróticas en los libros. Aunque nunca en los libros de Quinn, pensó Rachel de repente. Siempre leía las páginas en las que Hal le hacía el amor a las mujeres. No, Hal nunca hacía el amor, sino que se acostaba con ellas.

Rachel tragó saliva. Esperaba que Quinn no esperase el tipo de cosas que le gustaban a Hal. Ella se moriría antes de hacer algunas de esas cosas.  
Sólo de pensarlo se ponía mala.

—Lo siento, Quinn —dijo con voz entrecortada— no puedo hacer esto.

—Sí, sí puedes. Mírame, Rachel —le ordenó. Ella levantó la vista —No estás borracha, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien.

Quinn se inclinó hacia ella y la volvió a besar. Fue un beso cálido e irresistible. Ella gimió suavemente cuando sintió su lengua, y sus pezones se contrajeron. El corazón le latía con fuerza y pronto deseó más que su boca. Deseaba sus manos también.

—No —gritó, confusa, cuando Quinn levantó la cabeza.

—No quiero volver a oír esa palabra esta noche —replicó ella con voz grave— Vas a decir que sí a todo. Vamos. Es hora de subir.

Es como una virgen, se recordó Quinn a sí misma al ayudarla a salir del coche. Sus ojos mostraban su inocencia. Tendría que ser dulce y paciente, tendría que contener su propio deseo y no pensar en nada más que en darle placer la primera vez.

Nunca había hecho aquello antes. Sí, había estado con muchas mujeres y sabía cómo satisfacerlas, pero sus intenciones en el pasado habían sido completamente egoístas. Una mujer satisfecha siempre volvía a por más.

Rachel, sin embargo, le inspiraba menos egoísmo que gallardía. Pero, de repente, eso no le pareció tan importante como ver el rapto en su mirada cuando sintiera su primer orgasmo.

—Ahora, no te pongas a pensar —le susurró, abrazándola para acompañarla hasta el ascensor.

—Es difícil no hacerlo.

—Cada vez que te vea pensar, te besaré —le dijo.

Y lo hizo. En el ascensor, en la puerta, en medio del salón, e incluso mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación.

Cuando la dejó junto a la cama, ella respiraba deprisa y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas: dos señales seguras de que estaba excitada. Su siguiente tarea era desvestirla, sin que se asustara.

Primero los pendientes: le quitó uno y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Ella se estremeció y Quinn volvió a besarla. Después fue el turno del segundo. Ella tenía la respiración muy acelerada, cuando acabó.

—Ahora, ¿cómo te quito ese vestido? —le preguntó con suavidad.

A ella le temblaban las manos cuando fue a bajar la cremallera lateral.

—Ah —dijo Quinn, y retiró el tirante. El vestido cayó a sus pies, como en su fantasía.

Al ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, su cuerpo dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de acabar con su decisión de mantenerse calmada.

Cielos, ella era preciosa. Sus formas, su piel, sus pechos. Eran pequeños, pero exquisitos. Ella era exquisita.

Nadie habría dicho que había tenido un niño. Sólo los pezones la delataban; eran grandes, en comparación, y oscuros. Y estaban muy duros, como si pidieran ser acariciados.

—Quinn —gimió ella.

Al mirarla a la cara, Quinn vio que volvía a sentir miedo y que estaba tensa.

No tenía más remedio que volver a besarla, pero el sentir sus pechos desnudos contra su cuerpo podía acabar con su autocontrol. Cuando Rachel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se fundió contra ella, su batalla por el control corrió serio peligro de derrota.

Quinn se apartó con la respiración entrecortada. Tenía que apartarse de ella un momento.  
La sentó en el borde de la cama, manteniendo la mirada alejada de sus pechos y del resto de su delicioso cuerpo mientras se quitaba el calzado.

En cuanto a lo de ir despacio, iba a fallar miserablemente. Sus manos no la obedecían mientras se deslizaban por sus piernas en dirección a sus temblorosos muslos.  
Nunca antes había sentido un deseo como aquél... ¿Cómo le quitó las braguitas sin arrancárselas? nunca lo supo.

Justo a tiempo, consiguió controlar su desesperada necesidad para tomarse su tiempo con ella.  
Pero iba a ser difícil. Más difícil de lo que nunca había imaginado. Ella le afectaba profundamente de un modo que no podía comprender. Si no se hubiera conocido, diría que se estaba enamorando de ella.

El pensamiento la sorprendió. Quinn no se enamoraba. Nunca se había enamorado. Era como Hal; estaba muerta por dentro, y era dura.

Pero no con aquella chica. Ella sacaba toda la dulzura que había en su interior.

Rachel la miró cuando se puso en pie, confiando en ella, esperando que le hiciera el amor, no sólo sexo. Tenía que hacerle el amor, y hacerlo bien. Ella se lo merecía.

Rachel tragó saliva mientras la miraba deshacerse de los zapatos. La chaqueta fue lo siguiente, y después, los calcetines.

Iba a quitárselo todo, pensó ella en ese momento. Iba a desnudarse, a quedarse tan desnuda como ella.  
¿Por qué no sentía vergüenza, tumbada frente a Quinn, sin nada de ropa? ¿Por qué no intentaba cubrirse? ¿Por qué no buscaba una excusa para salir corriendo de allí?

Todo aquello ya lo había pensado, pero antes de que Quinn la besara un millón de veces y antes de hacerla desear aún más. Sus besos ya no le bastaban.

Así que se quedó allí tumbada, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y la esperanza desesperada de que Quinn tendría razón y que ella se convertiría en la mujer que siempre había deseado ser.

La camisa de Quinn siguió el mismo camino que la chaqueta, revelando su cuerpo increíble. Sus pechos era pequeños, su piel pálida y suave. Unos abdominales marcados, una V casi imperceptible que desaparecía bajo su pantalón... pantalón que estaba empezando a quitarse.

Rachel contuvo el aliento cuando ella se bajó los pantalones. Sus piernas eran tan delgadas y tonificadas como sus brazos. Sus boxers negros apenas podían contener la erección. Cuando cayeron al suelo, a Rachel se le quedó la boca seca.

—Vamos a quitar la colcha —dijo Quinn con una cálida sonrisa, yendo hacia la cama.

La levantó como si fuera una pluma y la mantuvo contra ella mientras retiraba la colcha de terciopelo negro con un brazo. Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que ella había hecho esa cama el día anterior, y que nunca había imaginado que acabaría durmiendo en ella. Pero allí estaba, sobre las sábanas planchadas, desnuda como el día que nació.

Se estremeció cuando Quinn se tumbó a su lado.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó ella.

—No —eran sólo nervios.

—Creo que necesitas más besos.

Quinn tomó posesión de sus labios, pero lo cierto era que Rachel no quería escapar de ella. Se estaba haciendo adicta a los besos de Quinn; le encantaba cómo dominaba su boca y su lengua.

Pero aquella era la primera vez que la besaba tumbada. Y era la primera vez que lo hacían desnudas. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el de ella era electrizante. Deseaba más contacto, y sus manos, en otros lugares más íntimos.

Como si Quinn sintiera su necesidad, deslizó su mano desde la mejilla hasta su pecho, acariciando la punta endurecida hasta que ella tembló incontrolablemente. Quinn enseguida dejó de besarla y se inclinó para besar lo que antes sus dedos habían acariciado.

Rachel estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama cuando Quinn le empezó a lamer los pechos. La sensación de succión le provocó escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Ella obligó a permanecer tumbada poniéndole la mano sobre el estómago mientras seguía succionando su pezón.

¡Oh, sí! pensó ella. «¡Sí!»

Cuando su mano bajó aún más y se deslizó entre sus piernas, el placer se redobló. ¡No, se triplicó!

Quinn parecía saber exactamente lo que le gustaba, y mientras, su boca permanecía sobre su pezón, lamiendo, succionando o mordiendo.  
Pronto ella deseó aún más. No sólo sus dedos, sino a Quinn. ¡A Quinn! ¡Era fantástica! Nunca había deseado así a nadie. Nunca había deseado el sexo. Nunca había deseado que alguien se hundiera profundamente en su cuerpo. Pero quería a Quinn, y la quería ya.

—Quinn —gritó, con una voz que le resultó irreconocible.

Ella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Por favor —suplicó ella— Por favor...

—Tengo que ponerme un preservativo, Rachel

—No, no, no me dejes. Es seguro, te lo prometo —hacía poco que había acabado de tener el periodo— No puedo quedarme embarazada.

A Quinn le habría encantado continuar, pero no había ejercitado tanto su autocontrol para aquello.

El hecho de que ella estuviera tan excitada le encantaba. No podía sentirse más satisfecha. Pero Rachel se odiaría a sí misma después si Quinn hacía lo que ella quería. Se preocuparía por otras cosas.

Aun así, podía entender su desesperación. Había veces en que el mínimo retraso podía ser desastroso. Necesitaba un orgasmo, y lo necesitaba ya.

—Cierra los ojos y no pienses —le ordenó Quinn con brusquedad.

Rachel se quedó sin respiración cuando Quinn bajó aún más y puso la boca donde había tenido las manos. Nunca le había permitido a Brody hacer algo así. ¡Nunca! Por un segundo, su mente se revolvió, pero entonces Quinn encontró con la lengua y los labios el punto exacto y ella se perdió en un mar de sensaciones que sólo podían ser descritas como deliciosamente decadentes.

Su cuerpo se sumergió en el placer primitivo mientras su mentalidad puritana intentaba asimilar lo que Quinn estaba haciendo. Una parte de ella quería apartarla, pero la otra se negaba a obedecer. Y Quinn siguió dominándola con su boca mientras la penetraba con los dedos, llenándola y atormentándola.

Su cabeza iba de un lado al otro, con la boca abierta y el cuerpo tomado por la tensión. El pecho hinchado, el vientre tenso y los músculos internos buscando los dedos de Quinn.

—¡Oh! —gritó cuando llegó el primer espasmo. Después— Ooooh —siguieron otros que la hicieron desear que aquello continuara para siempre.

Por desgracia, no fue así, sino que fueron decayendo en intensidad hasta que se detuvieron.

—Ooh —gimió, lánguida y sin fuerza.

Rachel estaba tumbada, los ojos pesados y la respiración lenta cuando la cara de Quinn apareció por encima de la suya, sonriente.

—¿Ha estado bien? —dijo.

Por un momento, ella sintió que la vergüenza iba a echarlo todo a perder. Después de todo, Quinn acababa de acariciarla de la manera más íntima posible. Pero se negó a ser la mujer que era antes de conocer a Quinn. La mujer frígida estaba a punto de desaparecer, para siempre.

A la vez, Rachel era incapaz de controlar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—No, nada de eso, preciosa —advirtió Quinn— No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Eres una mujer normal, con una sexualidad normal. Has pasado mucho tiempo pensando que no te gustaba hacer el amor, y lo que pasaba era que no tenías el amante adecuado. Y ahora, no te vayas, y no empieces a preocuparte. Volveré en un segundo.

Rachel apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar para cuando Quinn volvió. Y esa vez, llevaba puesto un preservativo. Se le había olvidado por completo que ella no había quedado satisfecha, lo cual mostraba la poca experiencia que tenía en asuntos de alcoba.

—¿Qué te pareció tu primer orgasmo? —le preguntó Quinn cuando volvió con ella a la cama y empezó a acariciarla de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Oh... sí... ha sido increíble.

—El siguiente será mejor.

—¿El siguiente?

—Te avisé de que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

—Pero...

Quinn se colocó sobre ella y se apoyó en los codos, la erección contra su estómago.

—Levanta las rodillas —le ordenó.

Ella ni siquiera se planteó desobedecerla. No era el tipo de mujer que soportara que le llevaran la contraria en un momento semejante.

—Esto será mejor que mis dedos —le dijo, deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella.

Rachel tragó saliva. Tenía razón. Era mucho mejor.

—Ahora, rodéame con las piernas. No, más arriba. Sabes, me aprietas muy bien para haber tenido un hijo.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante esa última observación que mostraba un conocimiento profundo del cuerpo de la mujer «Estás acostándote con una mujeriega», se recordó a sí misma. Con una mujer que había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida. No debía olvidar que Quinn no se enamoraba de ellas, sino que eran un juguete más.

No debía ni imaginarse ser algo más para ella.

Hizo lo que ella le decía y Quinn la penetró aún más profundamente, haciendo que ella contuviera la respiración.

—No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

—No, no. Es estupendo.

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió Quinn.

Pero no lo era, pensó ella, al sentir un vuelco en su vulnerable corazón. «Sólo te gusto, por ahora. Puedes prescindir de mí. Puedes reemplazarme.» «Recuerda esto siempre, Rachel: no le dejes convencerte o utilizarte» Quinn era una mujer encantadora y muy sexy, pero era una mujeriega con años de experiencia.

Aquello la inquietó muchísimo, hasta que volvió a pensar que no debía preocuparse.

—Quinn...

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me gusta esto contigo? ¿Por qué no me gustaba con mi marido? No era tan mal amante.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez fueras demasiado joven. Algunas mujeres maduran sexualmente más tarde. Y, como te dije, no estabas enamorada de él.

—Pero tampoco estoy enamorada de ti.

—Muchas gracias.

—No, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Apenas te conozco... nos conocimos ayer.

—Enamorarse no tiene nada que ver con conocerse, Rachel. Es algo físico, química. Eso es lo que «amor a primera vista» quiere decir. Pero, aun así, la gente debería llamarlo desearse, no enamorarse.

—O sea, que cuando me conociste, me «deseaste a primera vista»... —planteó, intrigada con el concepto.

—Desde luego. Ahora ¿por qué no te callas y me dejas demostrarte cuánto?

Sus movimientos desde luego le quitaron las ganas de hablar a Rachel. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y pronto sintió que sus caderas se levantaban y la acompañaba en su balanceo. Bajó las manos hasta clavar las uñas en su trasero, llevándola más profundamente dentro de ella.

—Si hay algo que odio —dijo Quinn con un gruñido— son las alumnas aventajadas.

—Voy a llegar, Quinn —exclamó ella.

—Estupendo.

Si había creído que su primer orgasmo había sido bueno, este fue aún mejor. Llegaron a la vez, y se estremecieron a la vez y encontraron la paz juntas, abrazadas la una contra la otra.

Así era como debía ser hacer el amor siempre, pensó Rachel

Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó un bostezo.

—Creo que es hora de dormir —dijo Quinn suavemente, saliendo con cuidado de ella y cubriéndola con la sábana.

—Pero no quiero dormir —protestó, aunque volvió a bostezar.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré dormir mucho tiempo.

Quinn la vio quedarse dormida; esperó hasta que sus párpados dejaron de subir y bajar y descansaron por fin. Fue al baño y se quedó mirándose en el espejo, conversando en silencio consigo misma.

«_Es una chica muy especial, Quinn, no le hagas daño. Desde luego que no, seré buena con ella. Sólo necesita liberarse de la presión de su supuesta frigidez. Necesita a una mujer que sepa hacer que se relaje y se divierta, pero lo que más necesita es sexo_».

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La siguiente misión de Quinn era mostrarle que el sexo no sólo podía tener lugar en la habitación, pero primero tenía que dejarla dormir un poco, y dormir ella también. Tenía que asegurarse de estar en plenas facultades para el siguiente asalto.

Rachel se despertó al sentir una leve caricia en su hombro. Por un momento pensó que era Tommy, despertándola después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Pero no era su hijo el que la miraba, sino Quinn.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirándola.

—¿Qué... qué hora es?

—Sobre las dos. Has dormido un par de horas.

—Oh —dijo Rachel débilmente, asaltada repentinamente por los recuerdos y las emociones.

Aún estaba asombrada por lo que había pasado, pero empezaba a pensar que el champán había tenido mucho que ver en hacerla tan receptiva a Quinn. Un dolor intenso y rítmico en la sien le indicó que tenía resaca.

Lo peor era la vergüenza de haberse dejado seducir tan fácilmente después de lo que le había dicho. Su único consuelo era que estaban en casa de Quinn, y que Tommy no tendría que presenciar la caída de su madre.

—Oh, no —dijo Quinn, moviendo el dedo— Nada de eso.

—¿Nada de qué?

—De arrepentimiento.

—Pero estaba borracha, Quinn —insistió, cubriéndose los pechos con la sábana— El dolor de cabeza que tengo es la prueba —sabía que estaba exagerando, pero tenía que encontrar una excusa para su comportamiento.

—No estabas borracha cuando llegamos.

—¿Entonces por qué tengo resaca?

—A veces el sexo produce dolores de cabeza. Es por la subida de la presión sanguínea y la relajación repentina posterior. Tengo analgésicos en el baño. Espera y te traeré algo.

Hasta que no se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, Rachel no se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba tan desnuda como ella aún. Se quedó mirando su trasero desnudo, sorprendida por los arañazos que tenía.

«¿Eso se lo he hecho yo?» «Tengo que haber sido yo.»

—¿Estás más descansada? —preguntó.

Era la evidencia de la pasión salvaje que recordaba, tan salvaje como sus orgasmos

Quinn volvió enseguida con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en la mano, pero ella no se fijó hasta que no se las puso delante de la cara. Esa vez, se quedó mirando su pecho.

¿Es que a ella no le daba vergüenza andar por ahí desnuda así?

—Ten —le dijo.

Para poder tomarse las pastillas, Rachel tuvo que soltar la sábana que le cubría los pechos, y su repentina desnudez la hizo estremecerse.

—Tengo... tengo que ir al baño —dijo ella.

—Adelante.

—Pero no tengo bata...

—No la necesitas. El baño está ahí mismo —había una nota retadora en su voz.

Rachel tomó aliento y retiró la sábana. En realidad era ridículo sentir vergüenza. Quinn la había visto ya desnuda. Pero aquello era distinto, y ligeramente excitante, tenía que admitirlo. Sentir cómo la miraba caminar desnuda, sentir sus ojos sobre ella... Y saber cuánto la deseaba.

¿Era eso lo que había vuelto a acelerarle el pulso? ¿Ser consciente de que Quinn la deseaba? ¿O era su propio deseo?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza mientras se lavaba las manos.  
¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pedirle que la llevara a casa? ¿Dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera?

Se miró al espejo del baño y sus ojos le dijeron que no había duda: se tenía que quedar y aprender qué más había en todo aquello. Para volver a la cama necesitó más coraje que para salir de ella, pero Quinn no estaba allí.

Esperó un par de minutos, y al ver que no volvía, decidió ir en su busca. Pero no quiso hacerlo desnuda; no era tan valiente. Su ropa no estaba en el suelo, donde la había dejado, y no encontró ninguna bata por ningún sitio.

Al final se cubrió con una toalla y salió descalza al pasillo. Miró en el estudio, ella no estaba allí, pero Quinn tenía razón: estaba sucísimo. Tampoco estaba en el salón y no la encontró hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaba haciendo café y unos sándwiches calientes.

Al ver que se había puesto unos boxers de seda negros, Rachel se sintió un poco más aliviada, aunque ver a Quinn pasearse por la cocina con sus pechos al aire no era algo a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse.

—¿Mejor? —dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Un poco. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi ropa?

—Tu vestido está colgado en mi armario, y tu ropa interior está ahora mismo en la lavadora. Enseguida la pondré en la secadora.

—Oh, gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

—Pensé que te gustaría que alguien se preocupara por ti, para variar.

Rachel no sabía qué decir. Nadie se había preocupado por ella. Se había cuidado sola de pequeña, y cuando se casó con Brody, fue ella la que llevó los pantalones en casa desde el principio.

A ella le gustaba así, pero había tenido que trabajar mucho para ser la encargada del hogar, haciendo todo el trabajo de casa, controlando el dinero y ocupándose de las facturas.

Tras su muerte, se quedó sola y tuvo que encargarse hasta del jardín, pues entonces no tenía dinero para pagar a nadie para que se ocupara de ello, como ahora.

Quinn sonrió.

—¿Por qué no te sueltas el pelo? Deja que te lo suelte yo.

Rachel se puso muy nerviosa al sentirla detrás de ella, tocándole el pelo, y se quedó muy quieta y tensa mientras Quinn le quitaba las horquillas y le acariciaba el pelo para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla en el hombro, se puso aún más tensa.

—Relájate —le dijo ella— No muerdo.

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como una leona hambrienta! —le espetó Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír, pero volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en la encimera de la cocina, dejándola enfadada consigo misma.

Había decidido quedarse, ¿no? Pues entonces no tenía ningún sentido responderle bruscamente.

—Lo siento, Quinn —le dijo ella, sentándose en una de las banquetas frente a la barra de la cocina— No tenía que haberte dicho eso.

—No, no —repuso ella sonriendo— Tenías razón. Estaba actuando como una leona hambrienta; la verdad es que me encantaría devorarte entera aquí mismo, pero creo que puedo esperar. Espero que te guste tu sándwich.

—Gracias. Me gusta todo.

—Oh, muy bien, señorita recatada, pero se me había olvidado que tienes que quitarte la toalla mientras comes.

Rachel la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Quieres que esté aquí sentada, desnuda?

—Si yo juego, tú también —le dijo, e inmediatamente los boxers cayeron al suelo.

Rachel abrió la boca aún más.

—¿Por qué empiezo a sospechar que ya has hecho esto antes?

—¡Nunca! Al menos, no aquí. No he traído a ninguna mujer a esta casa desde que la compré. Llevo célibe semanas y semanas mientras acababa ese horrible libro.

A Rachel le gustó pensar que no se había acostado con ninguna mujer recientemente, aunque tal vez ése fuera el motivo por el que la había perseguido con tanto interés.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¿Y bien? —apremió Quinn caminando hacia la barra con dos platos con sendos sándwiches— Estoy esperando.

—No puedo, Quinn

—No seas ridícula. Ni siquiera podré verte desde aquí. Sólo la parte superior. No te dará vergüenza enseñar tus preciosos pechos, ¿verdad?

¡De repente, a ella le daba vergüenza enseñar cualquier cosa!

Pero quería hacerlo, y eso era lo más raro con Quinn: podía hacerle desear hacer cosas que encontraba vergonzantes.

—Pero sabrás que estoy completamente desnuda —protestó ella.

—Ese es el punto Rachel, el que yo lo sepa. Eso es lo excitante del asunto.

—Pero no necesitas excitarte.

—No estaba hablando de mí, preciosa.

—Oh...

—Sólo tienes que hacerlo —le dijo— y verlo tú misma.

El corazón empezó a golpearle contra el pecho antes incluso de haberse quitado la toalla. Cuando ésta cayó al suelo, Rachel se sentía un poco mareada. Y tenía calor.

Quinn le puso el plato delante y una taza de café, y ella la miró fijamente.

—Creo que no tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer algo. Y beberte el café. No quiero que te desmayes sobre mí.

—Yo nunca me desmayo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Sí, pensó Rachel, y esa noche había estado llena de nuevas experiencias para ella. Si su madre pudiera verla ahora...

Shelby Corcoran había estado con varios hombres después de divorciarse, y Rachel odiaba cuando volvía de clase y encontraba las evidencias de las actividades de su madre en la casa: otra toalla mojada en el baño, el olor a sexo en la casa, el lápiz de labios corrido de su madre...

Siempre se había dicho que no sería como ella en ese aspecto, pero allí estaba, en casa de Quinn Fabray, completamente desnuda y sorprendentemente excitada.

Increíble.

—Has vuelto a hacerlo —gruñó Quinn.

—¿El qué?

—Pensar

—Pensar no tiene nada de malo.

—Sí lo tiene cuando lo haces tú.

—Creo que debería irme a casa —dijo, de repente.

Los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron y dejó lentamente la taza de café sobre la barra de mármol.

—¿Es lo que quieres realmente?

—Sí... No... ¡No lo sé! Y no me gusta no saberlo, Quinn —exclamó confusa— No me gusta no tener el control de la situación.

Quinn hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez haya ido demasiado rápido. Tal vez debamos dejar las cosas así hasta otro día.

—¿Otro día?

—¿Es que acaso crees que esta noche es la última vez que nos veremos?

—Bueno, prometí limpiar tu estudio el martes.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

—Pero a ti no te gustan las relaciones —protestó ella — Bueno, eso es lo que me dijiste.

—Dije que no quería casarme, pero eso no implica no tener novia. Quiero que seas mi novia, Rachel. Quiero llevarte a todas partes, comprarte cosas, mimarte...

Ella la miró fijamente. Qué mala era.

—No puedo ser tu novia —le dijo— Bueno, no quiero serlo.

Quinn reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

—¡Porque no tengo tiempo!

—Vaya excusa. Tienes mucho tiempo; eres tu propia jefa. Dime la verdad.

—De acuerdo. Eso complicaría las cosas.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tommy es mi prioridad en la vida. No quiero hacer nada que ponga en riesgo su felicidad.

—¿Cómo afecta a tu hijo el que seas mi novia? Yo no interferiré en su educación, y seré buena con él. También le llevaré a sitios y le compraré cosas.

Ahora estaba siendo más mala aún. Estaba intentando seducirla a través de su hijo. Pero acababa de cometer un error al pensar que su oferta materialista la haría cambiar de idea.

—Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Tommy empezará a pensar lo fantástica que eres. Eres su tipo de amiga, Quinn, pero un día me dirás: «lo siento, Rachel, me he cansado de jugar a las mamás». Y eso será todo. Tommy se quedará destrozado de nuevo, y ya lo pasó bastante mal con la muerte de su padre. Entonces aún era pequeño, pero ahora tiene nueve años, y una capacidad de sufrir aún mayor.

—En ese caso, mantendremos a Tommy al margen de nuestra relación.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? No tengo la menor intención de dejar a Tommy solo, o mandarle a casa de los vecinos para que lo cuiden ellos. Tendría que decirle a mi madre lo nuestro y...

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —la interrumpió Quinn, cada vez más decepcionada.

—¡No lo entiendes!

—No, no lo entiendo —contestó frustrada — Mira, estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea, y ni siquiera estamos juntas aún. ¿Qué te parece si paramos y volvemos a la cama? Nos llevamos muy bien en la cama.

Rachel se quedó mirándola. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quinn no iba a dejar que volviera a decirle que no, estaba claro.

—Si no te apetece —siguió Quinn con una sonrisa muy sexy— podemos ir a la piscina y hacer el amor en el agua.

Rachel tragó saliva. Nunca había hecho el amor en el agua, ni en ningún otro sitio que no fuera la cama. La idea era tentadora, igual que Quinn.

—Tú eliges —dijo ella; al parecer había olvidado completamente lo de llevarla a casa.

Rachel había limpiado la sala de la piscina cubierta, y sabía que era como un decadente baño romano. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mármol negro, los bordes de la piscina, de mármol blanco, y la piscina era azul.

Como ella no decía nada, Quinn la levantó de la banqueta.

—¿Es que no sabes qué es lo mejor para ti? —y la llevó en dirección a la piscina.

Sí, pensó ella con desesperación, «y no eres tú, Quinn Fabray, la mujeriega sin escrúpulos. Te conozco, he leído tus libros. Sé que no eres el diablo disfrazado, sino Hal Hunter disfrazado.»

Hal devoraba a las mujeres y escupía las sobras, pero ella era la primera mujer que la hacía sentir de ese modo. No podía darle la espalda a lo que tenía que ofrecerle. Era incapaz. Pero sí haría lo posible por mantener la cabeza fría.

«¡No voy a enamorarme de ti, Quinn Fabray!»

* * *

—NUNCA pensé que te vería sin maquillaje —fue el primer comentario de su madre cuando Rachel llegó a su casa al día siguiente— O sin haberte secado el pelo.

Rachel se pasó una mano por el pelo, aún húmedo después de la segunda ducha que se dio cuando Quinn la dejó en casa. Después, llamó a toda prisa a su madre diciéndole que iría enseguida. No tuvo ganas de peinarse con cuidado ni de maquillarse... tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

—Estaba muy cansada como para pensar en eso —le dijo distraída— Estaré hecha un desastre.

—Estás preciosa. Debiste pasarlo bien para quedarte hasta tan tarde. Vamos dentro, quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía a su madre dentro de casa. No tenía ninguna intención de contarle nada a su madre. Y no era porque su madre fuera a escandalizarse, sino porque le haría preguntas incómodas para las que ella no tenía respuesta.  
Nunca se había sentido tan confundida e inquieta. Su vida había escapado de repente de su control, y ya no sabía cómo acabaría aquello.

Lo único que tenía claro era que su aventura con Quinn no estaba en absoluto acabada. De la noche a la mañana, se había transformado en una devota del sexo, y estaba totalmente obsesionada con Quinn y con lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Le había costado mucho no aceptar su propuesta de ir a su casa después de dejar a Tommy en el colegio al día siguiente, sobre todo, después de su insistencia mientras la llevaba a casa. Pero ella puso su tono más frío y profesional para decirle que tenía que ocuparse de su empresa y que los lunes siempre tenía mucho trabajo.  
En aquel momento, Rachel se sintió orgullosa de su determinación, porque sabía que podía haber hecho un hueco para ir a verla el lunes por la tarde, pero, en cuanto Quinn se despidió, Rachel se arrepintió; se sintió sola y vacía.

El sentimiento la afectó de nuevo y la hizo suspirar, lo cual provocó una mirada suspicaz de su madre.  
—Me parece que necesitas una taza de café.

—Me encantaría —agradeció Rachel. No había querido desayunar en casa de Quinn, pues se había despertado tardísimo.

Cuando se sentó en una silla a la mesa de su madre, recordó el momento en que se sentó desnuda a comer frente a Quinn. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza ni tanta excitación en su vida. Su madre se giró desde la encimera, donde estaba preparando el café.

—Por cierto, Tommy está en casa de los vecinos. Han venido sus nietos de visita este fin de semana. Uno de ellos es un chico de doce años, y es muy responsable, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Rachel se sintió terriblemente culpable al darse cuenta de que no había pensado en Tommy en absoluto. De repente, su hijo había pasado a ocupar un lugar oscuro en sus pensamientos, y aquello era intolerable. Su hijo era la persona más importante de su vida, y no dejaría que la mujeriega de Quinn ocupara su lugar en sus pensamientos ni en su corazón.

—¿Ha sido bueno? —preguntó, intentando volver a ser la madre preocupada y protectora que ella era.

—Ha sido como todos los niños, Rach. Los niños pocas veces son buenos todo el tiempo. Además, no hay nada peor que los niños formales; cuando son mayores son unos debiluchos. Por cierto, dice que quiere ser militar cuando sea mayor.

—¡Militar! Pensé que quería ser médico.

—Cambió de idea anoche, con la película de comandos.

—¿Le has dejado ver una película violenta?

—Sólo morían los malos —dijo inocentemente su madre.

—Sabes que no me gusta eso.

—Bueno, por lo menos no había sexo —Shelby se puso a la defensiva— Sé que no te gusta que vea sexo en las películas. Pero a ti tampoco te gusta —añadió, mirándola como si su hija fuera una puritana.

Si ella supiera, pensó Rachel, recordando algunas imágenes de la noche anterior. El episodio de la piscina había sido bastante increíble, pero no se podía comparar con el encuentro en la terraza, con ella agarrada a la barandilla y Quinn detrás de ella. Se le secó la boca sólo de pensarlo.

—No me importa el sexo en las películas —dijo ella— sólo cuando es de mal gusto.

«Hipócrita», se dijo. Entonces recordó la película en la que la pareja tenía sexo en la encimera de la cocina. Eso aún no lo había probado. Ni en la ducha; eso salía siempre en la tele... Era cierto que el agua provocaba una sensación muy erótica sobre la piel desnuda.

—¿A qué hora te acostaste? —preguntó Shelby llevando dos tazas de café a la mesa.

—No estoy segura. Sobre las dos —directamente no se había acostado.

—Intenté llamarte sobre las once de la mañana para preguntarte si Tommy podía ir a casa de los vecinos, pero no contestaste al teléfono.

—Aún estaba completamente dormida —replicó, sin faltar a la verdad.

—Pero tienes el teléfono al lado de la cama.

—No dormí ahí. Caí rendida en el sofá de la salita.

—Parece que bebiste demasiado.

—El champán era gratis —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Qué suerte. ¿Estaba tu escritor favorito?

—¿Quién? Oh, te refieres a Freeman...

—Sí. ¿Ganó?

—Sí. Y tenías razón, ese no es su verdadero nombre. Se llama Quinn Fabray —vaya, estaba consiguiendo mantener la calma. ¿Es que cuando una tenía una aventura se convertía en ninfómana y en actriz al mismo tiempo?

—¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Es una mujer? — Preguntó Shelby sorprendida

—Sí, te dije que no te dejaras guiar por Hal.

—Vaya, la verdad es que no lo esperaba… Bueno, y cuéntame ¿cómo es? ¿es guapa?

—Es alta, rubia y atractiva...

—Suena estupenda. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Treinta y tantos.

—¿Pareja a la vista?

—Llegó con una morena.

—Normal. A Hal gustan las morenas.

A Rachel no le gustaba que le recordaran eso. Ni cuánto se parecía Quinn a Hal.  
Su madre suspiró, casi como las fans de Quinn la noche anterior.

—Desde luego, tengo que volverme a leer sus libros —dijo— pero aún no. Aún los tengo muy frescos. ¿Te leíste el que te llevaste ayer?

—No, no tuve tiempo, pero me gustaría volver a leerlos todos. ¿Podrías pasármelos, ya que estoy aquí?

—Claro.

—¿Vas a leerte todos esos libros, mamá? —preguntó Tommy de camino a casa.

—Sí, Tommy

—¿Cuándo? Nunca tienes tiempo para hacer las cosas que yo quiero hacer.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. Niños. Siempre te lo reprochan todo.

—Yo leo cuando tú te vas a la cama, después de que te duermas.

—No me gusta irme a dormir —gruñó Tommy— Me haces acostarme muy temprano. En casa de la abuela no me tengo que acostar pronto. Anoche vimos una película genial de... ¡uy!

—No te preocupes, Tommy. La abuela me lo ha contado— Tommy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te lo ha contado? Dijo que nos meteríamos en un lío si te lo contábamos. ¿Te has enfadado con ella?

—No, Tommy, pero sabes que no me gusta que veas películas violentas.

—No era violenta, mamá, era genial. El héroe era genial. Cuando sea mayor, seré como él. Jason y yo hemos estado jugando al ejército. ¿Puedo volver a casa de la abuela el fin de semana que viene? —Pidió el niño— Jason va a venir de Sidney otra vez y quiere que yo vaya también para jugar.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿El destino estaba jugando con ella?

—Por favor, mamá —suplicó Tommy.

—Si eres bueno —respondió ella, intentando no parecer contenta— Y te vas a la cama cuando te lo diga.

—Te lo prometo, mamá. Y me lavaré los dientes sin que me digas nada.

—¡Sería la primera vez! De acuerdo, si haces todo eso, podrás ir a casa de la abuela el fin de semana que viene.

—¡Genial! ¡Tengo que decírselo a la abuela!

Por primera vez, Rachel no se sintió celosa por el hecho de que su hijo quisiera estar con su madre. Estaba pensando que estaría completamente libre para estar con Quinn de nuevo todo el fin de semana, sin tener que preocuparse por Tommy. ¿Eso la convertía en una ninfómana? ¿O simplemente en una chica que había descubierto el sexo demasiado tarde? Una tercera posibilidad saltó a la cabeza de Rachel e hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Tal vez estuviera actuando como una mujer que por fin se había enamorado. No sólo la deseaba, sino que se había enamorado. Tal vez aquello no tuviera nada que ver con sus hormonas, y sí con su corazón.

Rachel se sintió mareada al pensar que podía haberse enamorado de Quinn. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! De todos modos, le pareció más aceptable el estar enamorada que el ser una adicta al sexo.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —gritó Tommy— ¡Otra vez te has pasado nuestra calle!

—Lo siento, cariño —gruñó ella.

—No te preocupes.

Cuando aparcó frente a su casa, Tommy la miró.

—Estás muy guapa esta mañana, mamá.

—¿En serio? —ella no lo creía, pero todo el mundo se lo decía: Quinn, su madre, su hijo...

—Sí, estás genial.

—Gracias, Tommy —repuso ella, sonrojándose.

—Cuando crezca, me casaré con una chica como tú.

Rachel sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca le habían dicho nada tan bonito.

—¡Mamá, estás llorando! —exclamó Tommy, sorprendido.

—¡Nada de eso! —Replicó ella, secándose los ojos— Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

Tommy no pareció convencido y se quedó muy callado hasta que su madre salió del coche.

—Voy a prepararme para bañarme —le dijo nada más entrar en casa.

—Buena idea —dijo Rachel suspirando.

De repente, se sintió muy cansada y muy frágil. Ojalá pudiera dormir bien aquella noche, y por la mañana, recuperar su carácter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen**

* * *

Rachel no podía dormirse. No podía relajarse, y al final, acabó sentándose en la cama para volver a leer "La balanza de la justicia" y tratar de comprender hasta qué punto Quinn era Hal.

En Tailandia, los padres de Hal habían muerto en un ataque terrorista a un complejo de vacaciones, y él creció obsesionado con la idea de la justicia y la venganza. Decidió no volver a sentirse tan débil como el día que murieron sus padres, ante sus ojos, cuando él tenía catorce años.

Probablemente fue eso también lo que Quinn sintió cuando el hombre que mató a sus padres no recibió un castigo acorde con su crimen. Quinn no pudo hacer mucho en el momento sin romper la ley, pero Rachel imaginó cómo le satisfizo el darle a su personaje los medios para vengarse de los malos.

En su primer libro, Hal adolescente era fuerte y brillante, pero usaba su fortuna para aumentar estas capacidades. Incrementó su fortuna con algunas inversiones acertadas y cultivando ciertas amistades, buenas y malas: políticos, magnates, herederos...  
Compró una agencia de noticias para saber qué pasaba en cada lugar, en cada momento. Y mientras, buscaba al líder del grupo terrorista que había reclamado la autoría del atentado en el que murieron sus padres y doscientas personas más.  
Rachel ya había leído el libro y sabía que Hal lo encontraba y lo mataba.  
También seducía y ejecutaba a una mujer de la organización terrorista después de haber encontrado una dirección que necesitaba. Hal no tenía piedad en cuanto a las mujeres; utilizaba sus habilidades sexuales para sonsacar información y ajustar su venganza, y no se alteraba porque esas mujeres se enamoraran de él.

Quinn nunca se enamoraba ni había permanecido mucho tiempo con la misma mujer.  
Rachel empezaba a preguntarse cuánto duraría ella cuando sonó el teléfono de su mesilla.

Por un segundo dudó antes de responder, por si era Quinn. No quería hablar con ella, pero a la vez, no quería que el ruido despertara a Tommy.

—¿Sí? —respondió brevemente por fin.

—Hola, Rachel, soy Gail. Siento molestarte en domingo, pero tenía que hablar contigo.

—Oh, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tal el tobillo?

—Oh, mucho mejor, pero no voy a poder ir a casa de Quinn Fabray el viernes. Ni ningún viernes más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada malo. Phil ha conseguido otro trabajo; le pagan muy bien y me ha dicho que, si no quiero, no tengo que seguir limpiando. Lo cierto es que odio limpiar. Ya tengo bastante con mi casa, así que no volveré a la empresa. Lo siento. Has sido muy buena conmigo y no te quería dejar en mala posición, pero creo que tendrás tiempo de encontrar a alguien para  
el viernes.

—No te preocupes, Gail —dijo— No pasa nada. Y me alegro por lo del trabajo de tu marido. Te mereces tener buena suerte. Si alguna vez quieres volver, llámame.

Gail echó a reír.

—No creo que vuelva, a menos que vuelvan a despedir a Phil. Bueno, probablemente te veré en la salida del colegio mañana, pero te lo quería decir cuanto antes. Intenté llamarte anoche y esta mañana, pero no estabas.

—Había salido —y había olvidado encender el contestador. Desde que Quinn entró en su vida, había ido dando tumbos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías volver a casarte, Rachel —fue el inesperado consejo de Gail.

Rachel sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y comprendió el motivo: se estaba enamorando de Quinn. No servía de nada ocultarlo o pensar que era un ofuscamiento pasajero por el sexo.

¿Y por qué le sentaba tan mal el consejo de Gail? Porque sabía que Quinn nunca se casaría con ella. Lo único que quería era compañía temporal y mucho sexo.  
Era irónico y trágico: para Rachel, el descubrir los placeres del cuerpo llegaba acompañado de sufrimiento futuro.

—No creo que eso ocurra, Gail —dijo con cierta sequedad— Te veré mañana. Adiós.

Colgó antes de que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Con un suspiro, se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a sonarse la nariz con furia. Al verse en el espejo se sintió enfadada consigo misma.

¿Qué le ocurría? Ella nunca lloraba, y aquel día le había pasado dos veces. Todo por culpa de esa mujer. Ojalá no la hubiera conocido nunca. Ojalá no hubiera leído sus malditos libros. Seguro que Quinn no estaba llorando en ese momento, ni pensando en ella. Seguro que estaba trabajando, pensando en nuevas aventuras para su despiadado héroe, y dándole más mujeres que seducir. ¡Y morenas, claro!

Mientras Rachel volvía a la cama y a su libro, Quinn estaba sentada frente a su ordenador, trabajando en el inicio de un nuevo libro. Aún tenía un año para escribirlo, por contrato, pero ella sabía que si no empezaba inmediatamente, no conseguiría acabarlo a tiempo.

El problema era que no podía escribir ni una palabra después de «Capítulo Uno»: sufría de un bloqueo que nunca antes había tenido.

—¡Es por esa mujer! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos antes de ponerse de pie.

¿Por qué no podía ser como las demás?, pensó irritada, yendo hacia el salón. Cuando ella ya pensaba que la tenía comiendo de su mano, Rachel se había transformado de nuevo en la princesa de hielo. Sabía que podía haber encontrado tiempo para ella al día siguiente, y además, estaba convencida de que quería estar con ella. Pero no.

La luz de la mañana había devuelto a Rachel a su tensión habitual, y la chica apasionada que había hecho el amor con Quinn en la terraza, a la luz de la luna, quedó encerrada hasta que ella decidiera que era el momento de liberarla. Rachel estaba obsesionada por mantener el control, pero cuando lo perdía...

Quinn recordó la noche anterior. Le había encantado ver sus ojos y sentir su cuerpo en el momento antes de llegar al orgasmo. Le encantaba llevarla hasta allí. Le encantaba verla después, tan dulce y serena, y tan suya.  
Pronto Quinn comprendió que no podía imponer cosas a Rachel, por muy desesperada que estuviera por estar con ella; por la mañana le había costado no tocarla, pues estaba obsesionada con Rachel.

Cuando la había dejado en casa por la mañana, Quinn había empezado a trazar una estrategia para minar la determinación de Rachel de controlar sus propios deseos.  
Y probablemente, ése era el motivo por el que era incapaz de pensar en una nueva trama. El área de cerebro encargada de tramas estaba ocupada, aunque no con mucho éxito, la verdad.

Se sirvió una copa de vino, pensando que tal vez eso la ayudaría, y se lo llevó delante de la tele. Al encenderla, vio que ponían una comedia romántica sobre dos enamorados que se encuentran al final.

—Qué oportuno —dijo ella— Tal vez me dé algunas ideas.

* * *

Rachel miró el reloj del ordenador. Eran las once.

La mañana se le estaba haciendo interminable. No había dejado de pensar en Quinn mientras hacía sus tareas de los lunes. A ella le dijo que tendría mucho trabajo, pero lo cierto era que podía haber hecho un hueco para verla después de comer. O incluso antes. O para comer.  
Rachel pensó en lo que habían hecho en la piscina y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Quinn le había dado varios orgasmos seguidos y ahora ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de su lengua recorriéndola de arriba abajo y dentro...

Se estremeció, sorprendida por lo excitada que se había puesto al pensarlo.  
Habría sido muy fácil llamarla y decirle que iba para allá. Fácil, pero patético. No quería convertirse en una de esas mujeres que acudían cuando ella chasqueaba los dedos, y sabía que no le costaría mucho.  
Tendría que verla al día siguiente para limpiar su estudio, y Rachel ya sabía de antemano que no limpiaría demasiado. ¿Y el viernes? Tendría que volver el viernes para limpiar su casa, pues no iba a dejar que nadie más fuera allí. La mayoría de sus empleadas eran jóvenes y guapas, y un poco alocadas, en su opinión. Un poco como ella últimamente, le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la entrada y Rachel se levantó de un salto.

—¡Por favor, que no sea Quinn! —pensó, completamente excitada.

Al abrir la puerta, no vio el Porsche negro de Quinn, sino una furgoneta de reparto y a un señor uniformado frente a ella con un precioso ramo de rosas en la mano.

—¿Rachel Berry? —preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tiene suerte —le dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa— Hay una nota. Que tenga un buen día.

Rachel llevó las flores a la cocina con manos temblorosas y abrió la nota: _Para una mujer muy especial, Quinn._

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que le habían regalado flores.

—Quinn—susurró, acariciando los suaves pétalos de las flores con los labios— si supieras cuánto deseo decirte que sí a todo lo que me pidas...

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Intentó recomponerse, pues tenía que ser su madre. No pasaba un día sin que la llamara.

—¿Sí? —respondió desde la cocina.

—¿Han llegado las flores?

—Quinn —susurró ella, sin aliento.

—La misma. ¿Y las flores?

—Acaban de traerlas

—¿Y?

—Son preciosas

—Espero que sean rosas rojas. Las he pedido esta mañana a primera hora y le pedí a la florista que te las llevara enseguida.

—Pues han llegado y son maravillosas —dijo Rachel— Aunque terriblemente caras, imagino. En serio, Quinn, no tenías que haberlo hecho.

—Te dije que quería mimarte

Era imposible no sentirse encantada.

—Tendré que esconderlas. No puedo dejar que Tommy o mi madre las vean.

Quinn no dijo nada por un momento.

—No te las he enviado para que las escondas —dijo irritada— ¿Por qué no dices que son de una clienta? Es casi la verdad.

—Mi madre no se lo creerá.

—Eres una mujer muy difícil. De acuerdo, pero no quiero que las escondas. Tráelas cuando vengas mañana y les daremos buen uso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Rachel, perpleja

—Ya te enterarás

—¿Tengo que recordarte que voy a limpiar tu estudio? —le dijo, pero su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en todas las cosas eróticas que podían hacer con las rosas

—Claro que sí, y puedes llevar tu precioso delantal. Y nada más. Excepto perfume y zapatos de tacón. Y te tienes que pintar las uñas de los pies y los labios de rojo, como las rosas

Rachel estaba horrorizada con la imagen que se estaba haciendo en el cerebro. Horrorizada, pero muy excitada.

—¿De verdad esperas que haga todo eso?

—¿Esperarlo? No, pero puedo imaginármelo.

—Oh...

—Rachel, me has tenido todo el fin de semana pensando en ti. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me estoy volviendo loca de deseo por ti. He intentado escribir hoy, pero no he podido; tengo la cabeza demasiado llena de ti

—Por favor, no me hables así —pidió ella, con la voz llena de pasión

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no puedo decirte lo mucho que te deseo? ¿Tú sientes lo mismo, verdad?

Rachel se quedó en blanco. No sabía qué más decir después de que Quinn le confesara que la había pensado durante todo el fin de semana.

—Yo... yo...

—Sé que te cuesta admitirlo. Todo esto es nuevo para ti. Ayer lo noté. Querías huir de las sensaciones, pero no tienes que tener miedo Rachel. No te haré daño. Lo prometo.

—Las promesas son sólo palabras, Quinn

—Pero para mí son de verdad. Nunca me echo atrás cuando doy mi palabra.

—Entonces prométeme que no me convertirás en un juguete tuyo sin voluntad

—¿Es eso lo que crees que intento hacer?

—Sé que es lo que intentas hacer. ¿Por qué si no me pides que me ponga tacones para limpiar? Si me respetaras y te gustara de verdad, te bastaría con que estuviera ahí. No tienes por qué vestirme como si fuera una prostituta.

El silencio en la línea le produjo pánico. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

—Lo siento, Quinn —dijo con la voz entrecortada— pero eso es lo que me pareció.

—No, no, tienes razón. Olvido una y otra vez que tú eres distinta

—¿Distinta de qué? —le espetó— ¿De tus compañeras de cama habituales? Supongo que seré muy aburrida

—Creo que eres muy especial. Y nada de aburrida, pero aún tienes demasiados prejuicios sobre el sexo. Hacer el amor también puede ser divertido, no tiene por qué ser un asunto serio siempre. Lo de disfrazarse es sólo un juego, Rachel. Siento haberte ofendido

—No, soy yo la que lo siente. Tienes razón. Y sí, tengo miedo. Me gustaría disfrazarme para ti, Quinn, pero no sé si tengo confianza suficiente, o coraje.

—Tienes más coraje que nadie que conozca —dijo con fiereza

—Y tú eres demasiado fuerte para mí —suspiró ella, rendida

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. Todo. Ahora tengo que dejarte. Te veré mañana

—¿A qué hora?

—En cuanto deje a Tommy en el colegio

—Ya estoy contando las horas. Cuídate, Rachel

—Tú también

Rachel colgó y sacudió la cabeza. Quinn era demasiado fuerte para ella, y, en lo sexual, era suya, hasta que Quinn quisiera. Sabía de sobra que las mujeres como ella no eran fieles mucho tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerla apartada de la vida de su hijo hasta el día que la dejara.

—Eso sí lo puedo controlar —declaró Rachel con fiereza—Y lo haré

* * *

—No has traído las rosas —fue lo primero que le dijo Quinn después de abrirle la puerta.

Rachel tragó saliva al mirarla a los ojos. Se le había olvidado lo guapa que era.

Los skinny jeans blancos y la camiseta negra de media manga y ajustada que llevaba ponían de manifiesto su silueta delgada y bien trabajada en el gimnasio. A pesar de sus pies descalzos, que le daban un aire descuidado, se había peinado y se había puesto unas gotas de perfume.

—Se me olvidaron

Mentira, pero no habría podido meter dos docenas de rosas en el coche con Tommy sin haber tenido que dar explicaciones. De hecho, el día anterior las había guardado en su armario para evitar precisamente eso.  
Lo que no se había olvidado era el delantal, ni los tacones. Eran blancos, con la parte delantera abierta. Llevaba el mismo pantalón blanco y camiseta gris del último viernes, pero debajo se había puesto su conjunto más sexy, de satén color blanco, con tanga. En cuanto a los labios y las uñas, se las había pintado de color bronce.

—Te has vuelto a recoger el pelo —comentó Quinn decepcionada

—Siempre lo hago para limpiar

—Ven —le dijo ella, algo frustrada

Y la llevó de la mano hasta su estudio.

—¡Oh! ¡Está todo limpio! —y no sólo limpio, sino también perfectamente ordenado

—Lo hice ayer después de hablar contigo

—¿Por qué, Quinn? —preguntó ella, confusa. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ser valiente para limpiar completamente desnuda, excepto por el delantal, imaginando que eso era lo que ella quería

—Porque no quería perder un segundo en nada que no fuera el que me hicieras el amor

—¿Cómo? ¿Que yo te haga el amor a ti?

—Claro

—Pero no sé qué hacer...

—Rachel, has leído mucho. Sí sabes qué hacer

Rachel trató de tragar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, sin éxito.

—¿Podrías... podrías besarme primero, Quinn, como lo hiciste la otra noche?

Quinn pensó que, si empezaba a besarla, ya no podría parar. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde el domingo, y para cuando llegó, ella ya había decidido no perder tiempo en jueguecitos. Su intención era hacerle el amor de inmediato y mantenerla en la cama casi todo el día, con un único descanso para comer.  
No tenía ni idea de por qué la había retado a que le hiciera el amor... había sido algo que le había salido sin pensar, pero la idea le excitaba tanto, que no quiso dejarla escapar.

—No —dijo con firmeza— Bésame tú

Rachel no estaba lista para aquello y abrió mucho los ojos. Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás; Quinn estaba decidida a hacer perder el control a su princesa de hielo. Después de un segundo, Rachel agarró su bolso y lo dejó sobre su mesa. Después se volvió hacia Quinn, que estaba en el umbral del estudio, la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la habitación.

—Eres demasiado alta para mí, Quinn —le dijo por el camino— Tienes que tumbarte.

¡Qué voz tan fría y tan controladora! Quinn se sintió frustrada.

Para cuando Quinn se tumbó en la cama, la piel le ardía y el corazón le latía a un ritmo endiablado. La miró con la boca seca quitarse los zapatos, tumbarse a su lado y buscar sus labios.

—No olvides que esto fue idea tuya —le dijo, con voz temblorosa que delataba los nervios que sentía.

La besó suavemente, apenas rozándole los labios. Fue un beso ridículamente dulce, pero hizo a Quinn gemir. Rachel levantó la cabeza y la miró nerviosa.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

—No, que yo sepa— Rachel sonrió

—Creo... creo que te quiero ver desnuda

—¿Desnuda? —se sorprendió ella

—Sí, por favor

Quinn se quitó la ropa a toda velocidad y suspiró de alivio al liberar su atormentada carne.

—Cielos —susurró Rachel al mirarla

—Más bien, el infierno —repuso Quinn con un tono divertido— ¿Y tú, qué?

Ella sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa dulce, sino una sonrisa sensual.

—De acuerdo —accedió, y se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Quinn con un explosivo y lento striptease.

No estuvo nada torpe y sí muy sexy, quitándose la camiseta primero a la vez que movía las caderas al ritmo de una música que sonaba en su cabeza.

Su sujetador color crema era delicioso, y apenas le cubría los pezones. Quinn contuvo el aliento esperando que se lo quitara a continuación, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se soltó el pelo de una forma muy sensual, y sólo después se quitó el sujetador.

Durante sus años en el ejército, Quinn había visto unos cuantos stripteases, algunos realizados por experimentadas bailarinas de cuerpos voluptuosos, pero ninguno le había provocado lo que el sencillo acto de Rachel.

Cuando Rachel bajó las manos hacia los pantalones, Quinn se quedó sin respiración. Poco después, Rachel estaba frente a ella sin nada más que un tanga a juego con el sujetador y aún más provocador que éste. Para entonces, el deseo de Quinn ya había llegado a un punto de no retorno. No sabía cómo iba a soportar esperar a que se quitara la última prenda.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, dejo capítulo acompañado de esta N/A porque necesito vuestra opinión en algo.**

**A este fanfic le quedan 3 capítulos y tengo 2 historias preparadas pero no sé cual subir. Así que os dejo el argumento y me decís cual de las dos os gusta más. Son bastante diferentes la una de la otra, así que no sé... ahí os va:**

**Opción A: Rachel Berry siempre ha sido una chica responsable, nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas, pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigas usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a una camarera guapa y seductora, Quinn Fabray. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todo los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento.  
El último curso de Rachel se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto... - (****_Es una historia de amor bastante bonita, muy "light", no profundiza mucho en la escenas sexuales, ni nada por el estilo)_****  
**

**Opción B: **** Rachel Berry hará cualquier cosa para convencer al hombre de sus sueños, el popular cantante Brody Weston (cuyos gustos sexuales son algo diferentes) de que están hechos el uno para el otro. Decidida a demostrar que es lo suficiente mujer para él, le pide a una vieja conocida que sea su tutora sexual. Atrevida y descarada, Quinn le advierte que está jugando con fuego, lo que no impide que la tome bajo su tutela y que, junto con su prima Santana, le enseñe los placeres de ser compartida. Aunque ella se reserva para Brody, pronto descubrirá que Quinn es la única persona capaz de satisfacer todas sus fantasías. Pero Rachel querrá más... - (****_Esta tiene escenas sexuales MUY explícitas tanto Faberry, como PezBerry, pero se centra principalmente en la relación Rachel-Quinn. Lenguaje bastante obsceno. G!P Quinn y Santana)_**

**Eso es todo, espero vuestra opinión ;)**

**P.D: Dianna dandole FAV a un tweet de Lea... ACHELE IS ON BITCHES! xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

La princesa de hielo había desaparecido y se había transformado en una chica ardiente, entrecerrando los ojos y pasándose las manos por sus curvas desnudas, dejando a Quinn sin habla.

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero le estaba encantando. Le estaba encantando la forma en que Quinn la miraba, como si fuera la mujer más sexy del planeta. Se sentía más que sexy, se sentía salvaje y desinhibida.  
Cuando volvió con Quinn a la cama, sus manos tenían ya voluntad propia y no conocían la palabra «timidez». Tampoco temían su falta de experiencia y parecían saber exactamente adónde ir. Tal vez Quinn tuviera razón y todas las escenas de sexo de los libros se habían grabado en su memoria.

Le puso una mano detrás de la nuca, y con la otra la acarició, bajando por su pecho hacia el vientre, y acariciando la punta de su erección antes de ir hacia su cadera. Muy lentamente, fue entre sus piernas, y después hacia arriba.

Su gruñido la sorprendió y se apartó de su boca.

—No pares —le dijo

A ella le encantó la mirada salvaje de sus ojos y la nota grave de su voz. Y no se detuvo.

Buscó la base de su erección y la rodeó con los dedos. La besó, y por instinto, sus labios se separaron. Sorprendentemente, el sabor y la textura de Quinn no le produjeron repulsión. Le encantó descubrir que le gustaba, definitivamente le gustaba hacerle el amor de ese modo. Porque eso era aquello: otra forma de hacer el amor, de darle placer y oírla en sus gemidos.

Movió la boca de arriba debajo con un ritmo lento y sensual, acompañándose de las manos. No se detuvo cuando Quinn gritó su nombre, ni cuando le agarró el pelo. Sabía que le gustaba; a Hal le habría gustado.

«Tengo que detenerla». Quinn luchaba contra su cuerpo de un modo feroz. Su cuerpo buscaba el clímax a toda prisa, y eso a Rachel no le gustaría. Y a ella tampoco. Después, Rachel pensaría que la había tratado como a una prostituta, pero eso estaba lejos de ser la verdad. Ella era la mujer a quien amaba.

Por fin podía admitirlo: la amaba. No sólo era deseo, sino algo mucho más profundo.

Si hubiera sido deseo, le habría dejado acabar; no le habría importado cómo se sintiera ella después.

Por eso la levantó de una forma algo brusca y se colocó sobre ella, penetrándola, gruñendo al sentir cómo su cuerpo la envolvía. Pero no podría durar mucho, estaba demasiado excitada. Logró bombear una vez dolorosamente dentro de ella, después dos y luego una tercera. Tal vez, si se concentrara en otra cosa, llegaría hasta cinco.

El orgasmo de Rachel la pilló por sorpresa, y entonces simplemente se dejó llevar sin preocuparse por nada más que por su liberación física.

Quinn tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y para entonces, Rachel la estaba empujando. O más bien, golpeando.

—¡Quita, apártate de mí!

Sorprendida por aquel ataque, Quinn se quedó donde estaba y trató de detenerla agarrándole las manos.

—¡Para, Rachel! —dijo, sujetándole las manos contra la cama.

—¡No has usado nada! —Le recriminó, aterrada— Seguiste adelante, y lo hiciste cuando sabías que yo no podía detenerte

Aaah… así que ése había sido el problema. Ella no había usado protección.

—Era yo la que no podía parar, Rachel —confesó— Estaba demasiado excitada por lo que me estabas haciendo. Lo siento, pero sólo estaba pensando en ti

—¿En mí? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—No creí que quisieras que eyaculara en tu boca.

—Oh, cielos —sollozó ella. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos para que Quinn no viera que se había puesto roja

—Te prometo que no corres ningún riesgo de pillar nada. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo hago sin preservativo

—Podría pillar un embarazo —gritó Rachel cuando abrió los ojos

Quinn se apartó de ella de un salto y se sentó sobre los talones. ¡Un embarazo!

—Pero dijiste la otra noche que no podías quedarte embarazada

—Ya, pero eso era la otra noche, por el momento en que estaba entonces en mi ciclo menstrual. Han pasado tres días desde entonces, y ahora sí hay riesgo

Quinn intentó no aterrorizarse, pues eso no ayudaría a nada.

—Comprendo —dijo— ¿Podría ayudar un baño?

Su mirada, y su risa, fueron reveladoras

—No sabes nada de cómo funciona el cuerpo de una mujer, ¿verdad? No, eso no ayudará —declaró Rachel— Lo que tenga que ser, será

Quinn torció el gesto. Ojalá se hubiera parado a ponerse un preservativo... pero en el punto en que había estado, había sido imposible.

—Querría ducharme de todas maneras —siguió Rachel con cierta tristeza— Me siento... sucia.

Quinn suspiró. ¡Qué desastre!

Rachel corrió al baño sin mirarla siquiera y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Mientras se ponía los boxers, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en un bebé. ¡Un bebé! Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, aún maldiciéndose por lo que había pasado, cuando Rachel salió del baño cubierta con una toalla y muy pálida

—¿Cuándo te tiene que venir el periodo? —preguntó Quinn

—Dentro de dieciséis días. Las opciones de quedarme embarazadas son altas. Demasiado para mí —dijo recogiendo su ropa

—Rachel, no te pongas así

—¿Que no me ponga cómo? — Espetó— Prometiste que no me harías daño, y lo has hecho de la peor forma posible. No quiero un hijo tuyo, Quinn, pero si viene, lo tendré

—No tienes que hacerlo, Rachel. No en la actualidad

—Sabía que me dirías eso —le reprochó enfadada

—Me refiero a que es tu cuerpo, Rachel, y es tu elección

—Pero también sería tu hijo, Quinn —apuntó ella con fiereza— No sólo mataría a mi hijo, sino también al tuyo

—Yo no te pediría algo así, Rachel —le dijo con sinceridad— He visto a demasiados niños muertos cuando estaba en el ejército. Si estás embarazada, estaré a tu lado y al del bebé. ¡Te quiero, Rachel! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de eso?

Rachel se quedó paralizada por un momento, pero la ira le hizo reaccionar.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme eso! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, Quinn! Amar a alguien es protegerlo, y si me hubieras amado, me habrías protegido y esto no habría ocurrido

—Eso no es justo, Rachel. Las dos somos responsables por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Podrías haberme parado, pero no lo hiciste. Me deseabas tanto como yo a ti

—Eso es porque me has convertido en lo que te pedí que no me convirtieras. Me has convertido en una obsesa por el sexo que no puede pensar coherentemente la mitad del tiempo —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó caer la ropa que había recogido

Su llanto inconsolable le rompió el corazón a Quinn. El amor podía hacer que un persona se sintiera lo peor del universo, pero también más fuerte y decidida.

—Calla —le dijo, abrazándola— Estás poniéndote nerviosa sin necesidad. Al menos, no por ahora. Por lo que has dicho, no hay tanta probabilidad de que te quedes embarazada.

—¿Y si lo estoy? —Gimió contra su pecho— ¿Qué le diré a Tommy? ¿Y a mi madre? ¿Y a todo el mundo?

—Les dirás la verdad: que te has enamorado y que vas a tener un niño

Rachel se apartó de sus brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No me he enamorado, Quinn. Esto es sólo sexo, como dijiste la otra noche, y para ti es lo mismo

—No quiero discutir ahora —le dijo

—No tengo ninguna intención de discutir —le respondió Rachel— Lo sé y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario. Ahora, voy a vestirme y a marcharme a casa.

—¿No crees que sería mejor si te quedaras y fuéramos a comer a algún sitio agradable? Así podríamos hablar racionalmente.

—No. No puedo pensar perfectamente ahora mismo, y por eso me voy a casa, antes de que hagas algo que me vuelva loca de nuevo

—De acuerdo, si es eso lo que quieres

—Es lo que quiero —mintió ella.

—Te llamaré esta noche para ver cómo estás

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

—No seas ridícula, Rachel—dijo mirándola con ojos de acero— Lo que hay entre nosotras es demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo. Estés embarazada o no, tengo que volver a verte. Y si no me equivoco, tú sientes lo mismo

Rachel sabía que tenía razón, pero no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil en el futuro.

—Tommy va a casa de su abuela el fin de semana —le dijo, muy seria— Podemos vemos entonces.

—¡Falta un montón para el fin de semana!

—Si me quieres como dices que lo haces, no te importará esperar.

—Lo único que quiero es verte, Rachel. No tenemos que acostamos. Mira, deja que te lleve a comer mañana. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

—Los miércoles es cuando voy a la compra —dijo ella, sintiéndose más débil.

—Perfecto. Yo también necesito comida. Podemos comprar juntas y después comer.

—Los congelados se derretirán.

—En ese caso, podemos comer pronto y hacer la compra después.

Rachel suspiró. Lo más fácil sería decir que sí y acabar con aquello, pero no dejaría que Quinn se saliera con la suya.

—De acuerdo —accedió sin ganas— Pero no voy a Erina. Yo compro en Tuggerah.

—Perfecto.

—E iré en mi coche —insistió— Nos veremos frente a la biblioteca. A las once.

—Allí estaré

—No tienes ni idea de dónde está Tuggerah, ni la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—No, pero lo encontraré. Soy una chica lista

Sí que lo era. Y también le gustaba salirse con la suya. Decir que la quería era sólo una estrategia... como hacía Hal cuando quería algo de una mujer.

—Voy a vestirme y me voy a casa —anunció por segunda vez, y recogió su ropa.

—Prepararé un café antes de que te vayas —dijo Quinn

—¡No! ¡Ni café ni comida ni nada!

La vio marcharse en su coche desde la terraza. Rachel corría a buscar refugio, y ella la comprendía, pues todo había sucedido de forma muy rápida entre ellas. Demasiado, para una chica cuidadosa como Rachel.

No le gustaba arriesgarse, y un embarazo era un riesgo muy grande para ella.  
Quinn acabó de asimilar que tal vez hubieran creado una vida esa mañana, y lo extraño era que no se sentía preocupada, sino que casi le gustaba la idea. Extraño para una mujer que nunca había tenido interés en traer niños al mundo.

Pero eso era antes de conocer a Rachel. Al enamorarse de ella, se dio cuenta de que llevaba buscando refugio desde que salió del ejército. Pero ya no sentía el acoso de los demonios que la habían hecho buscar una vida solitaria, sin lazos emocionales. Ahora sus emociones estaban seriamente comprometidas con una mujer de lo más intrigante.

Su siguiente rato sería hacerle ver a Rachel que no era el deseo sexual lo que las unía, sino el amor. Tendría que mostrarle que podía ser una buena esposa... ¡También había cambiado de idea acerca del matrimonio!

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestra opinión. La verdad es que a mi las dos historias propuestas me gustan, así que es muy importante saber lo que vosotras queréis. Por ahora van ganando las seguidoras de la "Opción B".**

**Por si no lo he dicho antes, todos (o al menos prácticamente todos) los fanfics que publique serán G!P.**

**Para las que han sugerido que suba las dos historias: OJALÁ pudiera, pero no tengo tanto tiempo libre hahaha Prometo adaptar las dos para subirlas, pero no simultáneamente.  
**

**Para las que no les gusta Pezberry, lo siento pero es parte de la trama, no puedo eliminar esas escenas porque de algún modo Santana también es un personaje importante en esa historia. **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Seguiré leyendo vuestras propuestas :)**

**Jueves últimos dos capítulos. Nos leemos ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ella estaba a la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Rachel llegó justo a las once, y una vez más, su aspecto sofisticado la sorprendió.

Quinn llevaba unos skinny jeans color hueso, una camisa de seda azul turquesa y unos zapatos marrones muy bonitos.  
Pero no fue sólo su aspecto lo que hizo brillar sus ojos, ni el deseo sexual, sino el amor. Rachel lo había aceptado después de consultarlo con la almohada, porque una vez se recuperó del shock inicial de la posibilidad de estar embarazada, casi se sintió emocionada con la idea. Si sólo fuera algo sexual, Quinn se habría enfadado ante la posibilidad de tener un hijo de ella, pero lo cierto era que estaba feliz.

Sus sentimientos hacían que Rachel estuviera muy nerviosa y se sintiera vulnerable. Deseaba besarla, agarrarla de la mano, y de forma desesperada, pero en su lugar, mantuvo la distancia y le dijo que estaba muy elegante.

—Y tú muy guapa —respondió Quinn.

¿Lo diría en serio? Se había vestido sin muchas complicaciones a propósito: vaqueros ajustados, camiseta blanca y sandalias planas blancas. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, con las puntas ligeramente rizadas. Apenas llevaba maquillaje.

—Vamos —dijo Quinn— muéstrame el mejor restaurante de Tuggerah

Cuando la tomó de la mano, Rachel miró a su alrededor por si había alguien conocido cerca que las pudiera ver, pero no se apartó. El contacto era demasiado agradable.  
Pero si quería mantener su relación en secreto, lo mejor sería buscar un sitio más discreto para verse que un centro comercial. Lo único que podía hacer para minimizar los daños era llevarla al restaurante más alejado de las tiendas, uno en una esquina tranquila. Con un poco de suerte, nadie las vería allí, y ella se puso de espaldas a la gente que pasaba, de modo que nadie conocido reparase en su presencia.

—Recibí un correo electrónico de mi editora en Londres anoche —dijo Quinn después de que la camarera anotara su pedido

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Rachel encantada de hablar de algo que no fueran ellas.

—Está muy nerviosa por mi capítulo final. Dice que Hal está encanallándose.

—¿Y es cierto?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Hal siempre ha sido un poco canalla. Aquí seduce a una mujer casada, pero ¿qué tiene eso de nuevo? A ella le gustó. Y también les gustará a los lectores.

Rachel tuvo que admitir que probablemente tendría razón. Los encuentros de Hal con mujeres siempre eran muy interesantes. Casi tanto como su experiencia con Quinn, pensó. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca podría arrepentirse de aquello, ni olvidarla.

—Estoy leyendo tus libros de nuevo —confesó— Empecé anoche el que está ambientado en África, con las matanzas de mujeres y niños, y Hal se venga por ellos

—Yo también lo leo a veces. Me gusta el final

—¿Viste algo así en realidad?

—Sí —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos— Sí —bajó la cabeza y, cuando la levantó, Rachel vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos— Fuimos en misión de paz y teníamos órdenes de no implicarnos en el conflicto. El malnacido que gobernaba el país en ese momento era un maniaco homicida, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por pararlo.

—¿Por eso hiciste que Hal lo matara?

—Sí, pero sólo en la ficción. Aún está vivo, en alguna parte.

—Has visto mucho dolor, Quinn.

—Demasiado —admitió ella— Y no sólo en África, sino en otros países desgarrados por la guerra cuyos gobernantes hacen cosas innombrables en nombre del poder y la codicia. Por desgracia, la mayoría de las atrocidades las cometen contra mujeres y niños.

—Imagino que ver cosas así puede endurecer el corazón de una mujer.

—Digamos que, cuando salí del ejército, era una candidata estupenda para someterme a terapia—dijo ella, y ante la mirada interrogante de Rachel continuó— Crear a Hal fue mi terapia, como acabas de deducir. Gracias a él me vengué y pude liberar mi odio y mi rabia.

—Comprendo —dijo sintiéndose ligeramente esperanzada— ¿Y Hal ha acabado su tarea? ¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que te conocí. Ya no soy la mujer sin sentimientos que dejó el ejército, Rachel. No soy Hal, si eso intentabas averiguar.

—Supongo que lo intentaba —dijo ella, aunque sospechaba que aún quedaba algo de Hal en ella que era, tal vez, por lo que se había enamorado de Quinn.

—Escucha, entiendo que mantengas las distancias conmigo y quieras mantenerme apartada de la vida de tu hijo —dijo Quinn de repente— Respeto tu decisión, y veo lo importante que es Tommy para ti, pero no quiero ser tu amante secreta. Quiero ser algo más. No quiero ocultar nuestra relación. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

A ella se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez sí la quisiera un poquito.

—Supongo que no —dijo ella— pero sigo sin querer que te quedes en mi casa, que saques por ahí a mi hijo o que le compres cosas. Aún no.

El rostro de Quinn reveló cierta irritación.

—Me quedaré con el «aún no», pero insisto en que le hables a tu madre de mí. O eso, o me dejarás que contrate a una niñera de cuando en cuando para que se quede con Tommy. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, no sólo un rato mientras él está en el colegio.

—A mi madre no —se negó ella de inmediato— Y yo pagaré a la niñera.

—Quieres mantener tu independencia... Muy bien, así nadie podrá acusarte de querer mi dinero.

—¿Tu dinero? —ella pareció extrañada.

—Tengo mucho, Rachel. Si al final estás embarazada de mí, podrías conseguir bastante dinero.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí? — Preguntó indignada

—Yo no lo hago —sonrió ella— pero otros, puede que sí.

—¡Es asqueroso!

—¡Shhh! La gente nos está mirando. Hace un momento había una señora ahí mismo que nos miraba como si fuéramos extraterrestres.

Rachel giró la cabeza, pero la mujer no estaba.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó ella.

—Delgada, de unos cincuenta… atractiva a su manera.

—No me digas que tenía el pelo rojo...

—No. Era rubia. O algo así.

—Menos mal.

—¿Tu madre tiene el pelo rojo?

—Rojo, rojo, rojísimo

—Entonces no era ella. Tal vez fuera una de tus limpiadoras.

—No. Ninguna es tan mayor. Tal vez fuera alguien que te ha reconocido, señorita Freeman.

—Tal vez —dijo ella.

En ese momento, les llevaron la comida: dos platos de quiche y ensalada, con sendas tazas de café humeante.

—Es difícil mantener algo en secreto aquí —dijo Rachel cuando la camarera se marchó— Si vas a un sitio público, seguro que alguien te ve.

—Por eso no quiero seguir con nuestra relación en secreto. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu madre y acabamos con esto?

—Porque no me dejaría en paz si supiera lo nuestro. Quinn, no vivo con ella, pero me llama una vez al día.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí, y aparece en mi casa cada dos por tres. Al final tendré que decírselo. Bueno, tal vez tenga que decírselo —corrigió, al recordar con inquietud que podía estar embarazada— Pero aún no.

—¿Tu madre es muy puritana? —preguntó Quinn

—Oh, no —rió ella— Ha tenido muchos amantes; supongo que uno de los motivos por el que era frígida es porque no quería ser como ella.

—Comprendo. Bueno, no eres frígida en absoluto. Lo que me recuerda... ¿de verdad quieres que esperemos hasta el sábado para volver a vernos? En privado, me refiero.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una tonta al mantener las distancias. Al mismo tiempo, no quería que ella pensara que era débil.

—Tengo que pasar a limpiar tu casa uno de estos días —dijo— Gail se ha despedido y no he podido encontrar sustituta aún —dijo, intentando no parecer culpable.

—Estás mintiendo Rachel

—De acuerdo, no quiero mandar a otra limpiadora. Prefiero hacerlo yo.

—No te fías de mí

—No me fío de las otras mujeres.

—Estás celosa.

—Sí, estoy celosa. Y loca por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuándo te espero para venir a limpiar? ¿Mañana?

Rachel sabía que, si iba a su casa al día siguiente, no conseguiría trabajar bien el resto de la semana.

Sarah pasaba a organizar su agenda de la semana los jueves y su casa también necesitaba desesperadamente una limpieza. Había sido un poco dejada últimamente; había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo.

—No podré ir hasta el sábado.

—¿El sábado? ¿Y qué hay del viernes?

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer, Quinn. La empresa no funciona sola.

—Bueno, entonces el sábado — Quinn esbozó una sonrisa traviesa— Pero no te olvides el delantal...

* * *

Rachel acababa de llegar a casa con Tommy cuando oyó sonar su teléfono.

—Ve a hacer los deberes, Tommy. Debe de ser tu abuela —le dijo.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Cuando acabe yo —le dijo al pequeño.

Tommy se fue refunfuñando, y ella tomó el móvil

—Hola —dijo, y fue a poner en marcha la lavadora mientras charlaba con su madre.

—Rachel, soy tu madre. No me voy a andar por las ramas. Te he visto esta mañana. En Tuggerah. Con esa mujer.

En ese momento, Rachel cayó en la cuenta. La mujer que se quedó mirándolas debía de ser su madre tras uno de sus cambios de aspecto. Lo hacía cada dos años, más o menos.

—¿En serio? ¿Me has visto con mi nueva clienta? ¿Dónde?

—En un restaurante en el centro comercial. ¿Una clienta, dices?

—Sí. Ha contratado nuestros servicios hace poco. Está podrida de dinero, y tiene un apartamento enorme en Terrigal. Estaba haciendo la compra cuando me encontré con ella y me invitó a tomar un café.

—Oh, por un momento pensé que tenías secretos conmigo

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer algo así?

—Bueno, no es normal que me dejes a Tommy dos semanas seguidas, así que cuando te vi con una mujer tan guapa, pensé...

—Piensas demasiado, mamá —dijo Rachel, y se echó a reír.

—Es que es muy guapa...

—Supongo.

—¿Está soltera?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Te ha invitado a salir?

—Mamá... no empieces.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? Dime qué estabas haciendo en Tuggerah.

Y así fue como salió el tema de los tintes del pelo, y se olvidaron de Quinn.  
Pero Rachel no la olvidó. Ella no podía quitársela de la cabeza.  
Aquel día había sido difícil para ella, especialmente, al hacer la compra. Le costaba no tocarla, y deseaba que Quinn la tocara todo el tiempo.

Parecía que faltaba una eternidad para el sábado

* * *

— Esto está delicioso —dijo Quinn dejando el tenedor para tomar su copa de vino— Podrías ser una cocinera de éxito Rachel

—Gracias. Hice un curso de cocina —admitió ella— Siempre intento hacerlo todo lo mejor que puedo; supongo que me viene de la infancia. Mi madre era una ama de casa desastrosa... la casa estaba siempre sucia y desordenada, y las comidas eran terribles —dijo, con una sonrisa torcida— A Tommy le gusta estar con ella. Le da un poco de tregua de su estricta madre

—Pues yo creo que su madre es fantástica —dijo Quinn con ojos brillantes— Y me gusta que intentes hacerlo todo lo mejor posible, sobre todo, en la cama.

—No recuerdo haber estado mucho en el dormitorio últimamente —dijo sonriendo Rachel.

—Un mero tecnicismo, ya sabes…

Desde que llegó a casa de Quinn a las diez, su comportamiento fue exactamente el que se temía. Hizo todo lo que Quinn le pidió, empezando por limpiar la casa sólo con el delantal. Había sido divertido, con Quinn siguiéndola y echándose sobre ella a intervalos regulares. Ni una vez lo habían hecho en la cama. Cuando se quitó el delantal para limpiar la ducha, ella la siguió y abrió el grifo. Para cuando la casa estuvo limpia, su ansia de la una por la otra estaba saciada.

Cuando Quinn propuso salir a dar una vuelta, fueron a Erina, un centro comercial cerca de su casa, e hicieron algo de compra para la cena. A la vuelta, volvieron a hacer el amor, pero tampoco fue en la cama esa vez.  
Cuando Rachel le confesó que en el pasado le repugnaba ver sexo en televisión, Quinn se sorprendió, pero la comprendió. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Quinn, que sentía que comprendía sus fallos y debilidades, y que podía confiar en ella. También le contó que su madre era la mujer rubia que las vio cuando estaban comiendo.

—¿Le dijiste a tu madre lo que ibas a hacer este fin de semana? —preguntó ella, como leyéndole la mente.

—Le dije que tenía que sustituir a una limpiadora que trabajaba para una clienta muy maniática.

—Estás desarrollando una gran imaginación —rió Quinn.

El sonido del móvil de Rachel la sorprendió e hizo que dejara el tenedor sobre el plato y fuera corriendo a buscarlo. Tenía que ser su madre. Rachel le había dicho que llamara si había algún problema.

—¿Sí? ¿Mamá? —Rachel empezaba a sentir pánico.

—Rachel...

Rachel sintió tal presión en el corazón, que pensó que iba a tener un infarto. En una sola palabra, su madre había dicho muchas cosas. Había un problema, y serio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó— ¿Y Tommy?

—Fue a jugar con Jason, el nieto de los vecinos.

Rachel escuchó el relato de su madre, cada vez más asustada. Los niños estaban jugando a los comandos y habían entrado en el bosque. Uno tenía que encontrar al otro, pero cuando Jason fue a buscar a Tommy, no lo encontró. Parecía que se había internado demasiado lejos y se había perdido. Jason había oído gritar a Tommy, y después nada. Habían llamado a la policía y lo habían estado buscando, pero en cuanto cayó la noche, decidieron que no tenía sentido seguir buscando sin luz y sin luna, y lo dejaron hasta el día siguiente al amanecer.

—No quería decírtelo —dijo su madre con la voz rota— pero sabía que te enfadarías si no lo hacía. De todas formas, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

—Iré enseguida —dijo Rachel, aparentemente calmada, pero sólo aparentemente.

Quinn se había levantado y había ido junto a ella.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó mientras ella guardaba el móvil en el bolso.

—Es Tommy —dijo, y se echó a llorar.

Ella la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente.

—Para —le espetó— Eso no ayuda. Dime qué ha ocurrido.

Rachel se lo dijo entre sollozos.

—Comprendo —dijo, y la soltó— Te llevaré yo, tú no estás en condiciones de conducir, pero tengo que buscar unas cosas primero.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Te lo diré en el coche —fue a su gimnasio y volvió con una mochila llena hasta los topes.

A mitad de camino, Rachel se sentía mareada. ¿Y si no encontraban a Tommy? ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Y si le había picado una serpiente? ¿O si se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Por qué no respondía?

—No te pongas en lo peor, Rach —le aconsejó— Yo lo encontraré, confía en mí.

—¿Cómo? No hay luna y ese bosque es muy denso.

—Rachel, estoy entrenada en el ejército. Sé cómo operar en la selva por la noche, y tengo el equipo apropiado para hacerlo, por suerte.

Quinn probablemente se saltó el límite de velocidad de camino a casa de Shelby, pero a ella no le importó. Cuando antes llegaran, mejor. Tampoco le importaba que su madre se enterase de su relación: lo único que quería era encontrar a su hijo.

No había coches de policía frente a la casa de su madre. Todo estaba en calma.  
Quinn se detuvo frente a los escalones del porche.

—Supongo que no hay por qué ocultarle a tu madre quién soy ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no…

* * *

**¡Esta noche último capítulo! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Shelby salió corriendo de casa con los ojos enrojecidos y se abrazó a Rachel

—Oh, Rachel —lloró su madre, con un puñado de pañuelos húmedos en la mano— Lo siento tanto. Tenía que haberle dicho que volviera antes.

—No pasa nada, mamá —le dijo, con más valentía de la que sentía— Quinn va a encontrar a Tommy

—¿Quinn? —su madre la miró— No comprendo...

Quinn dio un paso adelante y le ofreció la mano.

—Soy Quinn Fabray, señora Corcoran, la mujer que estaba comiendo con su hija el otro día. Y sí, también soy Nicole Freeman, la escritora, pero no tenemos tiempo para charlas ahora. Tengo que cambiarme y después me mostraras por dónde entró Tommy en el bosque.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿Ahora?

—Desde luego. Preparadme una botella de agua y un sándwich para Tommy. Debe de estar hambriento.

Rachel sintió una oleada de esperanza, pues la confianza que despedía ya era tranquilizadora.  
Cuando se hubo puesto ropa deportiva y botas, fueron juntas hasta el lugar por donde Tommy había entrado en el bosque. Quinn llevaba linterna y gafas de visión nocturna.

—¿Podéis volver sin la linterna? —les dijo a las dos mujeres, y ellas asintieron— Mejor, porque creo que la necesitaré. No te preocupes, cariño —le dijo a Rachel— Te llamaré. Y encontraré a tu hijo

Y desapareció entre la vegetación antes de que Rachel tuviera tiempo de darle las gracias.

—Rachel ¿Qué hay entre vosotras dos? —preguntó su madre

—Oh, mamá —suspiró ella— No me preguntes eso. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en Tommy

—Pero... es Nicole Freeman. ¡Nicole Freeman!

—De acuerdo. Será más fácil si te digo la verdad. Vamos, volvamos a casa.

Rachel le contó todo a su madre, y le habría gustado tener una cámara para grabar su expresión. Le contó hasta que creía estar enamorada de ella, aunque no le dijo que podía estar embarazada; en aquel momento, no podía pensar en otro hijo que no fuera Tommy.

—No me lo puedo creer —fueron las primeras palabras de Shelby cuando llegaron a casa— ¿Te quiere?

—Eso dice

—Pero tú no la crees.

—No lo sé, mamá. Es Hal Hunter disfrazado, y quería acostarse conmigo.

—Ya veo. Pero Hal no es un mal hombre, hija. Bajo su coraza, es un héroe, y por eso a los lectores les gusta. Está claro que lo que necesita es encontrar a la chica perfecta, y ésa eres tú. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ti?

—Oh, mamá —lloró Rachel

—Dame un abrazo.

Se perdió en los brazos de su madre hasta que sonó su móvil. Ambas dieron un respingo y Rachel respondió

—Aún no lo he encontrado, Rachel —dijo Quinn directamente— pero quería llamar para ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy más tranquila ahora que sé que tú estás buscándolo.

—No podía dejar que la mujer a la que amo estuviera preocupada toda la noche, ¿no?

A Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón. No era una mala mujer, como había dicho su madre. Una heroína. Eso era Quinn para ella en ese momento. O más.

—Oh Quinn, yo también te quiero —dijo, y echó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿He oído bien? ¿Has dicho que me querías?

—Sí —sollozó ella.

—Bien. Voy a colgar, Rachel, tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que encontrar a nuestro chico.

Rachel colgó y miró a su madre, llorando.

—Creo que me quiere, mamá. Ha dicho que tenía que encontrar a nuestro chico. Nuestro chico...

—Oh Rachel, eso es maravilloso.

El teléfono tardó cuarenta minutos en volver a sonar.

—Lo he encontrado Rachel. Está bien. Sólo tiene una torcedura en un tobillo y un chichón en la cabeza. Se tropezó y se quedó inconsciente un rato. Tengo que llevarlo en brazos, así que tendréis que esperar. Es un poco difícil con esta oscuridad. Quiere hablar contigo, porque teme que se haya metido en un lío. Le he dicho que nada de eso, pero tiene que oírlo de ti.

—¿Mamá?

La emoción le provocó un nudo a Rachel en la garganta que casi le impidió hablar.

—Tommy —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad, pero se me ha roto la camisa.

—No importa, cariño, mientras tú estés bien.

—Yo estoy bien. Estoy con Quinn

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me ha dicho que es tu novia

—Es verdad, Tommy

—¡Genial! ¿Sabías que ha estado en el ejército?

—Sí, Tommy

—Mamá...

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Te quiero, mamá

A Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo también te quiero, Tommy. ¿Puedes pasarme a Quinn de nuevo, por favor?

—Claro

—Hola —dijo Quinn

—Gracias —sollozó ella

—No tienes que darme las gracias, Rach

—Sí, y no sólo por encontrar a Tommy, sino también por quererme.

—No ha sido muy difícil, la verdad. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿podrías volver a pensar lo de nuestra relación? ¿Podría ser del tipo en que tú llevas un anillo? ¿O dos?

—¡Quinn! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Desde luego. ¿Qué me dices?

Quinn pensó que sólo hacía nueve días que la conocía, pero era como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Tal vez fuese porque la conocía bien por sus libros.

—Quiere que me case con ella —le susurró a su madre— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Y me preguntas a mí? —dijo Shelby, sorprendida.

—Sí, mamá.

—Haz lo que te diga tu corazón, hija.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Sí?

—Sí —dijo ella— Estaría encantada.

—¡Fantástico! Podemos ir a comprar un anillo mañana. Después iremos con Tommy a celebrarlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¿Puede venir mi madre también?

—¡Desde luego!

Rachel suspiró y sonrió, sabiendo por fin lo que era ser feliz. Feliz de verdad.

—Ten cuidado, Quinn —le dijo.

—Te veré dentro de un rato —respondió ella— Ten el café listo.

* * *

Era el día de la gala de entrega de los Premios Oscar, dieciséis meses más tarde.

—¡Abuela! ¡Sue! Mamá y Quinn están en la tele. Acaban de bajarse de la limusina. ¡Venid!

Sue entró corriendo en la salita de la suite seguida de Shelby.

—¡Ahí están! —señaló Tommy

—¡Están increíbles! —exclamó Sue

—Parecen estrellas de cine —asintió Shelby

Quinn llevó a Rachel del brazo mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja, bajo las luces de los flashes. Se sentía increíblemente orgullosa de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Para ella, su mujer, con su vestido de gasa color lavanda, era la más guapa de todas.

—¡Quinn! ¡Aquí! —llamó un periodista.

Cuando Quinn lo reconoció como un compatriota australiano, fue hacia él con Rachel.

—¿Qué te parece que La balanza de la justicia esté nominada en tantas categorías, Quinn? —fue la inevitable pregunta

—Estoy muy sorprendida —dijo ella— Las películas de acción normalmente no reciben tantas.

—Ah, pero no se trata sólo de un thriller, sino un estudio del personaje.

—Muy perspicaz por tu parte —dijo Quinn— No todos se dan cuenta de eso.

—Hay rumores de que no seguirá escribiendo historias de Hal Hunter. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí. La última novela de la serie está en manos de mi editor, y saldrá a la luz para el verano del hemisferio norte

—Todo el mundo quiere saber si matas a Hal.

Quinn sonrió.

—Lo siento, eso es un secreto.

—¿Nos puedes dar alguna pista?

—Sólo diré que se sorprenderán —dijo, mirando la sonrisa de Rachel

—Yo no diría que Hal muere —dijo el periodista para su micrófono— lo cual será un alivio para las fans de Hal. Quinn ¿podrías decirnos el título del nuevo libro?

—Recompensa y redención. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

—A tus fans no les va a gustar que Hal se case —susurró Rachel mientras entraban en el teatro.

—No creo que les importe

—¿Pero con una limpiadora?

—Con una preciosa limpiadora morena —apuntó Quinn— que tuvo una hija suya dos años antes

—Parece más una novela romántica que una de acción.

—Claro que es romántica, cariño. Con final feliz, como el nuestro.

La sonrisa de Rachel era el motivo por el que Quinn no necesitaba escribir más libros de Hal Hunter. Sus necesidades habían cambiado, y también sus objetivos en la vida.

—¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás?

—Sólo unas veinte veces. ¿Crees que la película vaya a ganar?

—En absoluto.

La balanza de la justicia se llevó el premio en todas las categorías en las que estaba nominada, incluida «mejor película», «mejor director» y «mejor guión adaptado».

Rachel y Quinn no fueron a las glamurosas fiestas de después de la gala, sino que fueron directamente al hotel. Lo primero que Quinn hizo al llegar fue ir a ver a su hija dormida.

Rachel no se había quedado embarazada aquella primera vez, así que esperaron a la boda para seguir intentándolo. Quinn estaba encantada con su hija antes de su nacimiento, y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando le hicieron la primera ecografía a Rachel. El día que Ashley nació, lloró de verdad.

—Es igual que tú —le dijo a su esposa.

—¿Con esa nariz? Es como tú, Quinn. E igual de cabezota.

—Es un angelito —murmuró ella

—Creía que ibas a ser una madre firme —rió Rachel

—Y lo seré —dijo ella abrazando a su esposa— No la dejaré salir con alguien como yo...

—Hay cosas peores que le pueden pasar —murmuró Rachel. Quinn la besó una y otra vez.

Nueve meses más tarde, Tommy tuvo otro hermanito. Lo llamaron Hal.

- FIN -

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que han seguido, "favoriteado" y comentado esta historia. ****Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Al final han ganado las seguidoras de la " opción B", así que empezaré a subir la historia la semana que viene. ****Mañana subiré un one shot que tengo por aquí desde hace un tiempo, para hacer más corta la espera (y por si a alguien le apetece leerlo :p)**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las que siempre han estado ahí cada capítulo. Nos leemos MUY pronto ;)**


End file.
